


【丕中心】合集

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 85,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 质丕
Kudos: 4
Collections: 三国衍生





	1. Chapter 1

【质丕】不空  
曹丕一直希望自己能往心思百转千回，喜怒不形于色的那种王者风范发展，奈何他本性浅薄，多装一点就要泄洪泛滥。

比如被封世子这件事，曹操也不过是叫来几位德高望重的大臣来作证，正式的典礼在半月以后，他人前尚且稳重，出了门就欣喜若狂，把辛毗抱起来原地转了三圈。

辛毗上一次头这么晕还是他的话得经过郭嘉才能传给曹操那时候*，他狼狈不堪地挣脱了过于藏不住事的毛躁世子，拱手说了句恭喜。

意识到自己失态的曹丕连忙让出一条路让人走，辛毗推辞一下，到底心底发憷，急急地撩袍往外走，没多远，又被喊住了。

这刚才还满脸喜气的年轻人蹙着眉楚楚可怜地说，辛君能撘我一程吗？我看见你马车了。

辛毗不情不愿地让他爬了进去，问他是否回府，曹丕报了吴质的住址，就咬着牙离奇地不再说话了。

辛毗怀疑他是不是兴奋到烧坏了脑子。

其实不是。曹丕被招进来时，内心仍是忐忑不安的，任何人面临这种级别的命运宣判时，恐怕都无法保持冷静。

曹操是他的父亲，也是他的天命。

在经历了极度的恐惧和随之而来的欣喜若狂，人生的大起大落纵容他外在还能维系正常，纵容他心智还算健全，但身体的反应却是无论如何都不那么听使唤的。

他兴奋地抱住辛毗后终于意识到一件事。

——他勃起了。

这可真是要命，他硬得简直发疼，公府里人来人往，他一时之间也不可能找到个合适的地方去处理。

更何况这麻烦硬得这么厉害，他简直不敢迈开步子，他简直无法正常行走。

虽然是正常的生理现象，但给人发觉又是另一回事，他有一搭没一搭地应着辛毗的话，眉头蹙着，鼻尖冒汗，试图想些别的事情让自己平复下来。

但身体自有一股可怕的狂热，尤其是脱口而出吴质的住址后，欲念无法压抑，反而野蛮生长，从坚硬的性器爬上去，到腰，到乳，到锁骨，到大腿内侧仍未消退的咬痕，到指尖，到后颈，到嘴唇，到已经变得柔软潮湿的入口。

不用，他也不想平复下去，都交给吴质，吴质会处理好的。

他只要再挨过这一刻就好。

曹丕腿一软就挂到了吴质身上，去寻他的手让他摸摸自己，没寻到，吴质已经熟门熟路地摸了过去。

他就这么站在院子里等，好像也在等自己的死讯，曹丕感受到了，也有满腹情愫要与他说，可是不说，只抱着脖子去吻他，胯下往他手里送，让他再摸摸。

常年握笔的文人食指和虎口总有些硬，但不事劳作，手掌又是柔软细润的，吴质明白他喜欢的方式，手在衣摆下做尽了下流的举动。

曹丕叫不出来，喘一口气，吻他一下，掐一把他背，示意院子里凉，去屋里。

明明什么都没说，但身体都已经为对方准备好了。吴质把他放到床上，挨过来亲了他一口，跪下去撩起他衣摆，亲切地跟曹丕的小兄弟打了个招呼，同样亲了一口，含到了咽喉深处。

狭窄的空间因突然到来的异物而急剧收缩，曹丕手没处放，想抓住吴质的肩，却抓破了他半边脸颊。但歉意是不可能表达的了，他咬着自己另一只手，无法控制地射满了吴质的喉咙。

吴质垂着头咳得厉害，他刚才着实是被呛得不轻。他倒霉总能让曹丕同时同时幸灾乐祸和满腔柔情，后者到底占了上风，他高潮带来的眩晕还没结束，就爬下床去照看吴质了。

吴质这被呛得面若桃花，到处都被沾得斑斑点点的样子着实叫人心动，曹丕刚解决完一次的邪火又起，抓着他领子就吻了过去。

END

*辛毗入内，知有变，以语郭嘉，嘉白操。——三国志


	2. Chapter 2

【质丕/曹郭】邺城  
好得很的上元佳节，难得暂可偷安，没什么要紧的大事，曹操摆摆手，说，让他们都自己回家过节去，我不要人陪。孩子们也出去玩，给我清静一会，脑袋疼。

上元节又称灯节，以军事为首要目的的邺城难得有这么一晚解除宵禁，想来是好玩的。唯有曹丕还不走，笑着说：他们都去了，我陪父亲过节。

曹操笑着摆手撵他：自己就没个一起过节的可人？我儿子不能够这么规矩，快去吧，这会不举孝廉。赶紧走，你植弟早跑了，你去看着他点。

曹丕说，植弟这么大人了我哪里看得住，哎父亲您别推我啊——

曹操把他推到门口还踹了一脚，大笑着说，滚滚滚，快滚。

曹丕脸上写满了“爸爸再爱我一次”的委屈，看得曹操心生不忍，顺手把门关上了。

门刚一关，曹丕就从地上爬起来，蹦蹦跳跳地跑去找吴质了。

不就是矫情自饰，谁还不会怎么的。

比起许昌，曹丕是喜欢邺城的，他的朋友都在此地，开疆扩土和千古文章的梦想都在此地。

只是，还是往常的样子，没说几句话，他抱着吴质的脖子开始拧他，但想到自己早晚有一天会忍不住赐死他，又把手收了回来。

将死之人要不还是善待一些的好。

南城的三条大道都挂着灯，临街的坊门难得开着，于是街上挤满了人，吴质紧握着刚才还在掐他的手，不让曹丕同他走散。

不能跟百姓摆架子，尤其今天不行，他还想当世子，就得跟人挤着，凭什么特殊又高贵呢。

于是只有吴质，只要有他握着手，曹丕就不怕给挤丢到人潮里去。

漂亮的灯，又有漂亮的姑娘出来拜月，他们就走得格外的慢，让杨修和丁仪给逮到了。

不过今天过节，他们看上去心情不错，居然没有出很多言论嘲讽出身单家还妄想往上爬而不肯死在泥里的吴质，居然还好心出言提醒了一下他：四公子给你写信了，我们已经看过了，你做好准备。

吴质有那么片刻没说话，然后他扭头同曹丕道：吓我一跳，怎么突然蹦出来两个死人开口。

他可不在乎什么弘农杨氏，除了曹丕生机勃勃，其他人都是死人，嗯，岳父除外。

他可是一个称职的佞臣，这叫事业心。

曹丕把他推到身后，笑着敷衍了两句，把事情打发过去，抓着他的手拉离事故现场。

人太多，说点话得勾着脖子贴着耳朵，曹丕就这样问：“不是说善处于兄弟之间吗，你几时得罪了植弟？”

吴质困惑地想了片刻，然后答他：“好像是有那么一次……我想跟他修复一下关系。”

曹丕叹了口气，吴质去修复关系，能跟人结下一辈子的死仇真是一点都不奇怪。然而好奇驱使，他很想知道吴质到底在曹植耳边说了什么。

吴质道：“四公子向来重视手足，所以我也想从兄弟这方面入手。我就贴在他耳边，悄悄同他说：‘你哥真棒’。”

曹操坐回去摆他的军事沙盘，出了太行山以后，一马平川的华北大地，唯有邺城这般突兀。

残破的洛阳短时间内无法重建，何况，洛阳又那样敏感，也不可能轮到曹操去碰。

所以邺城就显得格外重要，邺城会成为他们在东面最重要的据点，无论是对河北、青齐，北上辽东，南征荆州，都必须从邺城用兵。

从那时起他们就怀着这样秘而不宣的野心了，那时起他们的目光就不在于一城一池了。

官渡一战后郭嘉兴奋得无法入睡，那天月亮很亮，大胜之后人人都需要休息，他却不要。

他将地图摆出来，他说，我们需要邺城，不，我们必须拿到它。袁绍不配，我们得请他让贤。再强大一些吧，曹公，您总能得到的。

他说话的时候眼睛里满是疯狂的光，曹操望着他，胜仗之后滋生出来的懈怠与骄傲一扫而空，心怦怦地跳动，仿佛看见理想正蜿蜒崎岖地前行。

野心不安地催促着他前行，但他还是伸手去拉住了郭嘉。

“那可不行，”曹操笑着说，“你得陪着我。”

他的手抓了个空，想起郭嘉不在已经很久了，久到他有时候就把这件事忘了。

这般坎坷危急的路，他一个人也已经走了过来，并不妨事。

他走到门外去看高耸天上的月，又俯瞰邺城的万家灯火，觉得欣慰但并不满足。

永不满足的野心才是时代前行的唯一动力。

这道理并不是谁都能理解的，所以有人恨他，有人反对他，有人希望他千年后依旧遭人唾骂。

也曾有人与他并肩同行至邺城月圆时。

END


	3. Chapter 3

【质丕】苟安  
吴质是真的宅，给粉丝开了直播玩恐怖游戏，倒挂在天花板上的女鬼六条腿爬来爬去地唱着粤剧，他说，哦，那我礼貌性地怕一下吧。

刚睡醒的曹丕越过他面前去拿雪花酥，出不去门，他们本来就不规律的作息紊乱得更厉害。

曹丕还没意识到是直播，一边拆包装一边懵懵懂懂地看着吴质的游戏页面，然而吴质是个靠脸吃饭的up，右下角小窗拍得明明白白的。

弹幕不刷女鬼腿真白了，开始刷起好漂亮的神仙小哥哥。有人想了起来，说是不是你百大领奖vlog里出镜的那个？

吴质把摄像头拔了，说，我男朋友，不给你们看。

吴质就是这么一个任性妄为的up，从不讨好粉丝。相应的，粉丝也都是一些强硬的黑粉，让他把摄像头打开，不然不给打赏了啊。

吴质说爱给不给，直播断了，下次再玩。游戏有什么好玩，我男朋友才好玩。

说着就发了红包，把打赏全退完，电脑一扣，拉着曹丕的手去叼他咬了半块的酥。

他本来板着脸的，咬到的时候就笑了，说，好甜。

曹丕给他看得有点脸红，抽了手去洗脸，摸着脸颊都是热的，一边埋怨他直播也不说一声，能不能别这么任性，真会被人打死。

吴质只是笑着，伸个懒腰往后一倒，眯着眼小憩片刻。

结果换了身汉服的曹丕踩着了衣摆，摔到他身上，又把他闹醒了，吴质扶稳了他，笑着打趣说，是闲得疯了，玩奇迹暖暖呢？

曹丕捂着他眼，手又张得很开，让他从缝隙间看，一面丧气地说，就当是情趣行不行。

吴质让他坐在自己大腿上，摸了摸他又开始发烫的脸，很快就明白了是为什么。

他一千多年来能琢磨的也不过就是这些，他可是一个出色的佞臣。

吴质摸他的下巴，像哄着只猫，说，没必要的，子桓不需要扮演别人。

曹丕略微偏开头去，小声说，可是你很喜欢他。

要命的是，现在患得患失的人变成了他自己，他才明白这感觉并不好受。

吴质能忍得下来，吴质真是一个优秀的佞臣。

吴质不会喜欢别人，吴质喜欢的只有他，这点曹丕明白，但一千多年过去了，他的记忆模糊而吴质记忆清晰，往事之于他是陌生的历史而对吴质是昨日的珍宝。

他跟不上吴质的调子。现在的他，不会作诗，也没法当皇帝。

吴质明白他的心情，他之前确实有些忽略这点，他患得患失的心情并不比曹丕少，只是他不愿说。

毕竟现在的曹丕随时可以离开他，他也没有任何立场请他留下。

只是，现在有些迷惘的曹丕让他觉得可爱，也让他觉得安心。

不放过任何玩男朋友的机会，吴质笑着说，我的子桓可真不得了，疯起来连自己的醋都吃。

曹丕凶狠地在他唇上咬了一口，觉得自己一腔柔情和患得患失都喂了狗。

吴质就是个没良心的混蛋。

吴质握着他的手耐心地说，不是这样的，我眼中的世界唯你一人。

佞臣当得久了，这样的情话张口就来。

“我独自度过了一段漫长痛苦的岁月，子桓，我没有别的办法可以支撑下去，只有关于你的回忆，只有竭尽可能记得每一点细节，只要还记得，便暂可忽略泥犁与见不到你的痛苦。在失去你之后，那是我最宝贵的东西，像守财奴的金库，像侠士的剑，像西域客的琵琶，像僧侣心里念了上万次的经文，那是你不在的时候我能存于这世间的唯一理由。子桓，能再次见到你，我很高兴，一个活生生的你，那么我经历过的一切苦难都已烟消云散。回忆帮我跨过那段岁月，帮我苟活于世间，但是，子桓，你现在就在我面前，这才叫活着，你已经把生命还给了我。”

曹丕听不下去了，他在吴质肩头捶了一拳，紧闭着眼止住酸胀，说，妈的，你这种佞幸，哪个皇帝受得了——

止不住的酸胀，不能让吴质看见，他一头扎进佞臣怀里，撞得吴质生疼一块淤青。

他是真的理解了那种又爱他又想看他当街挨揍但又还是爱他的矛盾心情。

吴质摸他的头，还是那慢条斯理的语调，听着就欠揍，说，想哭就哭嘛。

曹丕掐他的腰，不哭。

吴质摸到他的腰，语气越听越欠揍起来，慢慢地说，不哭啊？没事，这就把你玩哭。

END


	4. Chapter 4

【郭丕】单家  
依旧性转郭照，曹郭有涉及。

郭照抱着琵琶出神，等曹丕说完了，他懒懒地拨了两下，说，我不去。

他这种级别的冒牌货，躲着魏公和魏公夫人还来不及呢，怎么敢自己主动递过去给人砍？

曹丕抱着他的背好言好语哄他：你都嫁进来这么久了，总得跟我父母见一见呀。

郭照内心是拒绝的：“往常不都是她去么。”

虽说好像曹丕跟甄氏不像新婚那样好了，但卞夫人对她甚是满意，况且还有曹叡。

怎么也轮不到郭照来强出头不是。

曹丕却很有自己的想法：“所以今日就要带你去啊，熟悉熟悉，来日我册正室，他们也有个准备。”

郭照扭过头看他，老气横秋地说：“我看你这小娃娃是想把我架在火上烤。”

曹丕大笑出声来，把郭照抱得紧了些。反正现在还是他说了算的，这不是现成的夫为妻纲么。

于是晚上坐在一起吃饭，陪席的是这位入府不久的郭夫人。曹操盯着看了片刻，说，眼生得很，哪里人氏？

郭照低着头刚要开口，曹操又嘟囔一句：个子倒挺高，坐回去吧，不用见外。

卞夫人就有些微妙的不高兴，汤还没上就问曹丕甄氏去哪里了。

曹丕说病了，同时伸手扶了一把坐下的郭氏，摸到他手心里都是冷汗，安抚似的又拍了拍他手背，对他笑了一笑。

怎么一个个都这副偷情砍头似的心理，吴质也是，司马懿也是，郭照也是，他父亲哪有这般可怕。

他们握住的手让曹操瞟了一眼，这场景让他出神了一瞬，却连要记起的事情都已经忘了。

很快，这身形颀长，举止有礼，说话好听，又会弹琵琶的新夫人暂缓了卞夫人没见到甄氏的不快，只是，若说多么满意，那似乎又总是要缺很多的。

他和曹丕实在有些亲密了，哪有个当家夫人的样子，曹丕竟是喜欢这样的。

不是哪个夫人都能真的带出来见父母的。卞夫人说，算了，我去后院看看她。

曹操说，坐下，吃你的。

她只好又坐了回去，场面又维持住了现有的和谐，郭照有点尴尬，瞟了一眼曹操，曹操置若罔闻，说，阿丕这厨子不错，鱼做得好。

曹丕松了口气，笑着说父亲喜欢就带去嘛。

曹操说，不了，想吃来你这儿就是了。

临走的时候曹丕一路送到马车上，曹操看着他欲言又止后又叮嘱一句：“注意身体。”

曹丕没听懂，亲爹也不解释，帘子一甩了走了。

郭照一边往后院走，一边拽着袖子擦掉脸上的脂粉，褶衣散落露出了肩，在风中瑟瑟地冷，他也不觉。

等曹丕赶回来捉住他，动作轻缓地把他安顿好，又好笑地瞧着他残缺不全的半面妆，打了水，拿了桂花油来，给他卸妆，用小块的方巾一点点擦，好言好语地哄他：怎么，委屈了？

郭照说没有，就是有点胸闷。

曹丕理解，要他去顶着长辈的压力着实困难，这事情连吴质都是能免则免，跑得比谁都快。

出身寒门单家的人，就是这样的没层次，不大气，畏首畏尾的。

可他理解，他也喜欢他们。这也是曹丕的某种个人魅力了吧，值得别人为他去忍不能忍的委屈，去冒不必冒的风险，把野心押在他身上，把一腔爱意交付过去。

曹丕卸出他本来的眉目，眉峰高挑，眼亮如点漆，他望着心动，凑过去吻他。

郭照躲他，累得很，懒懒地松着筋骨，说，别了，太亲密了。

曹丕伸手抱着，不令他躲，同他说，我就是要同你亲密，那又怎样？我还要让你当正室，那也是由得我。

他左性犯起来，也是胆大妄为得可以，郭照让他兴奋，让他多年的矫情自饰有了片刻喘气的出口，于是那个曾经无所畏惧的少年人似乎又回来了。

他吻郭照的脖子，与他十指交叉，同他确认：“你总得受些委屈，但是，我还是值得的。”

郭照在邺南某家酒肆喝酒，店不起眼，近城门，人流却多。

他胸闷的时候就换身男装出来，反正以他的剑术，曹丕倒也放心得很。

说起来倒是他不放心曹丕的时候比较多。

他喝到第二坛时有个高大的身影挡在了身后，没法不感觉到，随着脚步，整家小酒肆都颤了起来。

郭照警觉地回身，跽坐按剑，然后抬起的膝盖一软，又跪了回去。

倒不是因为这身形高大的兄弟他打不过，而是因为这人是许褚。

既然许褚在，那曹操必然——

手背在许褚胳膊上碰了碰，这人才站到一边，总算把被挡得严严实实的曹操露了出来。

四目相对，气氛一时有些尴尬。曹操眯着眼看这个黑衣束发的年轻人，看他从地上火速起身本打算跳窗逃走却又戛然而止。

不得不说这人很聪明，这么近的距离没人能在许褚手下逃生。

郭照老老实实规规矩矩地扑通给曹操跪下了。

他就应该在内宅学个绣花什么的，练练绣瞎子的技法也好啊。

曹操眯着眼笑了，那场面像是老虎吃人前跟食物先打个招呼，毕竟吓死的猎物肉质肯定要差一些。

曹操笑着说，我们喝一点？

结果喝了剩下的两坛子，关系一旦从拧巴转向顺从，后续居然变得开阔起来。

意识到不能跟曹操编谎话，日常脑袋当白给的郭照点头确认过自己的性别和身份，酒碗跟曹操一撞，说，砍了我随意，请让我先喝了这碗。

反正他也没什么大家族让他畏首畏尾百般害怕的了。

曹操哭笑不得，他轻声问，我有那么可怕吗？

郭照在喝酒，没有听见，困惑地看了他一眼，曹操把酒放下，温和地说，你胆子倒是不小。

郭照抓着自己心口，脸红了一半，宛如半面残妆，借着酒，说，要不是真爱他，谁受这份委屈啊？

他声音真的很委屈，曹操幸灾乐祸地笑了，昨晚起就一直没想起来的，好像也已经记起来了。

他按住郭照的酒碗，说，行了，不杀你，别喝了，回去吧。

郭照愣了一下，曹操笑着说，仲康，去，把这位公子扔出去。

曹操拿着那只酒碗摩挲了一时，有些他本已该淡忘的往事浮现心头。

倒也不是些多么重要的事情，不到国仇家恨的程度，不需要喋喋不休地想起，却也是一直存在着的，根本也不担心会忘记。

这是军队出入最常使用的大门，城市的规划有序，可以保证宫殿的安全，百姓的生活，又可以最快地向急需征服的野心家们派出王师。

这些都是他们一起考量过的结果，然后在这里，自然有一些生意可做，比如这间酒肆，他们总是来。

酒很便宜，人也非名门贵种，但他就是那么喜欢郭嘉。这些年发生了太多的事，他每天都过着别人永远也无法想象的惊心动魄的人生，但郭嘉就那么存在于此。

他终于想起昨晚以后那种微妙的感觉从何而来了。

他不过是又有点想起郭嘉罢了。

END


	5. Chapter 5

【丕中心】当局  
曹丕铺开纸，蘸了墨，皱着眉给吴质写信，然后，写出“季重”两字的时候，他眉目又不自觉舒展开来。

相思可暂且令人忘忧，也不觉身处险境，他想吴质的处境，倒也不会比他好上多少。

吴质虽不合时宜，然而做起地方官，却也有模有样的，前日写了折子上来，感谢魏公和世子免了朝歌的赋税，同时也头疼地请，朝歌还需要药材和粮食救济。

征吴的军队因瘟疫无功而返，回军的沿途也将疫情加重扩散，曹丕算着时日，不出半月将到朝歌，吴质可得应付得来才好。

他想嘱托他勤政，又忧心他也深有不测，王粲病故的消息已经传来，司马朗的死，他也从司马懿那里听见了。

人人自顾不暇，朝不保夕，伤春悲秋过于奢侈，拼尽全力也不免被命运倾轧成尘土。

这样悲凉抑郁的情绪，他并不想传递给吴质，他们彼此都已经长成，吴质不能总是单方面地承受他。

吴质可能会被拖垮，可能也会染病，他生平第一回，起了可能会失去吴质的恐惧感。笔悬着，他落不下去，没有想说的话，只一味想见他。

不知道吴质头发白了几根，是否还评得动诗。

有人敲了一旁的窗户，从外面推开，断了他千愁百绪的念头，系着面纱的郭奕只露出一双灵活的眼，趴在台子上，喊他，走吧，去送送德琏。

曹丕把纸放下，还在想陪他忙了一夜的郭奕怎的没去休息，迟疑片刻才反应过来：“德琏……德琏怎么了？”

他昨日收到应玚染病的消息，立即派了大夫去，本来同一旁的郭奕说，明日去探病。

郭奕说，德琏没了。

从军的死了，没从军的也死了，朋友死了，敌人也死了，疫鬼索命，不分贵贱，众生平等。

为滔天权势，为蝇头小利，为苍生万民，为一己私欲，世人争夺不休，世人仇视不休，此时英雄辈出，此时文章千古，但最终都是一捧黄土，在某个彪炳千秋的时刻，在某个胜利在望的时刻，让一切成空。

郭奕骑了头小驴。王粲喜好听驴叫，曹丕挑了只刚出生的小驴放在圈里，养得成了年，王粲也没回来，王粲死了。

曹丕好不到哪里去，他骑的是匹驽马，好马都分给驿兵了，能最快接收到这片国土上的疫情才是最重要的。

不过他见郭奕身长腿长，一时恍惚，没头没脑地问了一句，伯益今年多大了？

郭奕没同他闹性子，现下谁都不舍得说一句重话，他说，我二十二，怎么了？

曹丕便笑了，只是掩在斗笠里看不出来，他伸一只手与郭奕比划：“你父亲十年前没的，那时候你才这么一丁点呢，孝服都穿不起来。”

郭奕说，我现在若死了，我儿子更穿不起来。

曹丕觉得失言，偏过头不再说话。他记得郭嘉就死在行军途中，他也记得建安十三年那场落空他们梦想的大疫。

也许这场盛大绵延的死亡从来就没有停止过。

长条形的棺在他们面前停了一停，应玚那年少许多的幼弟应璩着一身白衣，低头谢他们肯来相送。

非常之时，一切停灵守丧的礼数皆不作数，匆匆拉去城外深埋，入阴冷漆黑的地下，血肉喂了虫蚁，连骨头都烂在了土里。

应玚的面孔在记忆里已经模糊，似乎与许多他熟悉的生者的面容混淆在一处，然后，尽皆为入土的新鬼。

他们似乎只是在曹丕的记忆中短暂地活了一刻。

曹丕忽然迫切地想要给吴质写信。

信写完了，连着吴质要的东西点清楚了，一并交付出去，叮嘱了要吴质亲启。

他同吴质的关系，足够任何人露出一个很懂的表情。

他忙完，回屋见帮他又看了一夜公文的郭奕伏在案上睡着，满室都是干艾草的味道。

郭奕讨厌这味道，可是又怕死。

又有谁当真不怕的呢？把命送给传疫的恶鬼，想来是有多么不甘。

简直是所有英雄传奇里最不入流的那种死法。

过于现实，一点都不传奇。过于难看，再风流也颜面无存。

曹丕拿件袍子给郭奕盖上了，抱走他面前的卷宗去寻司马懿。

时局紧急，死了大哥也得工作，不就是大哥，谁还没死过吗。

邺城是东面绝无仅有的据点，若为时疫击垮，青徐之地立即易手，连冀州一并不保。

如此说来，它也算是天命的一种象征吧。

他这样胡乱地想着，去推司马懿的门，便又有人急匆匆来寻他，说他某个倒霉年幼的便宜弟弟病重。

不就是死弟弟，他还没死过不成。曹丕叹了口气，说知道了，门没推开，又跟着人走了。

邺城所有事情都等着他拿主意，为一切后果担负无底线的责任，直到他死。

早知道这样，他想，给吴质的信应该短些。

只说一句爱他就够了。

END


	6. Chapter 6

【昂丕/质丕】破棺  
沿用三国机密里卞夫人害死曹昂而且只有丕知道的设定。

曹丕新君即位，不敢现下就与太后闹出任何不和的传闻，他强行压抑着内心，就像他这三十年来的人生里所习惯的那样，只是仍然抑郁烦躁，让他再也听不下去那些话，忍不下去那透过他在看别人的眼神。

他拂袖起身，心在胸口突突地跳着，背过身去，说，您都是太后了，哪个儿子即位这么重要吗？

这句话终于顺畅地说了出来，可是没有用，被迫直面现状让他的心彻底陷进了阴暗的那一面。

一直以来，他试图让自己变得出色、优秀，能被看到，这般努力地上蹿下跳，如涂白了脸的滑稽杂耍。

可有人生来就像明月一般夺目，那时候谁能注意到天空中稀疏可怜的星星点点呢？

东施效颦就是天底下最大的笑话，东施就该被烧死在火里。

曹丕觉得有人在他的房间里，虽然所有人都被他拒之门外了，但还是有人他挡不出去。

他也许在帷帐后面，也许在铜镜里，这幻象如影随形跟了他二十年，他被迫习惯了。

是他死在大火里的兄长，有时候是惊鸿一瞥的身影，有时候只是藏在某个角落，还有那么一些特殊的时刻，他一推开门，就能看见完整的一个曹昂。

半张被烈火烧毁、遍布伤疤的脸，半张英俊到令人无法移开视线的脸，在他面前，这样奇异地合为一体，成为他所看过的最后一眼的曹昂。

他碰不到、摸不着，伸出手去，便会消散成梦幻泡影。

他只能用那手捂住自己的眼，知道是自己出了问题。他有一部分生命已经跟着曹昂死在了宛城的那场火中。

曹昂不笑，也从未再对他说过一句话，他只是这么存在着，成为曹丕永远不能忽视的存在。

他的一切都是从曹昂那带血的手里抢来的，他踩过他被烧出血肉的半张脸，踉踉跄跄地爬上了不属于他的帝位。

愧疚悔恨毫无用处，所以有些人永远也不会心怀歉意。而曹丕还没能修炼成为那种只做“有用”的事的人。

那无用的情绪只怕会纠缠他一生。

曹丕深吸一口气，他从地上爬起来，走向那阻隔他视线的帷帐。

那后面是他平时睡觉的床，垫得很软，床头放着一只普普通通的博山炉，不是错金银的，他可不敢用那种会被父亲毒打的奢侈玩意，但那里点着他喜欢的香，是吴质给的。

想到吴质，他的紧张情绪似乎缓解了一点，似乎可以去直面可能会看见的那个幻影了。

不能再这样下去了。他为他的亡兄追封了王位，承了后嗣，在父亲的陵旁为他立了衣冠冢，他还能再做什么呢？

他记得曹昂是那样温柔的一个人，不会真的要曹丕下去陪他的。他在找借口，在说服自己的内心去面对这件事。

曹昂不恨他，而且曹昂的魂魄早已逍遥升仙，这也是吴质告诉他的。那么，他要面对的只有自己的愧疚和悔恨。

他颤抖着掀开帷帐，四年不见的死鬼吴质扑过来抱住了他的腰。

他没想起来，是他要吴质马不停蹄地滚回来，气都不准喘就来见他的，也是他让吴质多晚都可以过来，寝宫随他出入的。

现在曹丕心里压抑多时的烦躁和恐惧集合起来，变成愤怒。

当天子的好处就是，无论你发什么样的脾气，都不必承担后果，都有别人去替你承担后果。

实在是再好也没有了，他推开四年不见相思成疾的混账吴质，质问他：你来干什么？

吴质没说出话来，因为曹丕很快对他说了下一句，滚，别让我看见你。

他能没叫人当场把吴质拖出去砍了已经是相当仁君了。

吴质的笑意还在眼睛里没有彻底消散下去，他的怀空荡荡的，伸出去的手还没来得及收回来，样子实在滑稽可笑。

他满心的情意不好看，只让人觉得面目可憎。

当天子的好处很多，比如你赐死他的时候，他还得跪下来谢恩呢。

吴质被这种陌生的天子之怒捅穿了心口，意识到真正意义上的物是人非以后，才知道他小心维护者珍惜着的那些忧来无方到底还是不堪一击。

他姿势熟练地谢了恩，好像在此之前已经演习无数次，好像他们本来也不过这类淡漠疏离的君臣。

他走的时候把门关上了，声音很轻，曹丕没有叫住他。

曹丕在盯着别的地方，吴质一厢情愿的震惊和悲伤他都没有看见，他只是看向那博山炉的方向。

有人跪坐在那里，替他换了残香，把烟雾重新拨弄出来。他垂着头，半张烧伤的脸隐在半张面具下，留一个完美的面貌前来面君。

不过是幻觉罢了。曹丕痛苦地想着，他跪坐在他面前，看他手指的动作。

他已经被这个浸透鲜血和恐惧的秘密折磨了二十年。曹昂死在那场火里，他本来也应该死在那里的。

他能做的唯一一件会让他母亲满意的事情就是死在那里。

不再悔恨愧疚，也不再被这个秘密缠住一声，他将安静地长眠，不再畏惧说话，不再畏惧脱口而出那个必须带进棺材里的秘密。

我好想他。他汹涌澎湃的相思之情堵在喉咙里，太难受了，他眼中被逼出泪来，酸楚难耐。

他矫情自饰，心怀隐疾，生的白发比谁都多，可他的兄长还是那样年轻耀眼，是他从记事起就理所当然去追随了的太阳。

他怎么可能直视太阳和他自己的内心呢。

可那幻象抬起头，望向了他。不再见生死惨痛的伤，他显得那样温柔。

他微笑着，尽管只有半边完好的眉目，却还是竭尽全力显露他的温柔。

他说，臣，前来谢过陛下封赏。

这就是二十年来曹丕听他开口说的第一句话。连曹丕都没有放过自己，而曹昂却早已经放过他了。

积攒多年的情绪喷涌而出，他嘴唇颤抖着，满是嘶哑的哭腔，喉咙似乎哑了，说不出话来。

我很想你。虽然想这么说，却已经无法发出正常的语音。

他狼狈不堪，而曹昂是完美的。

他终究只能眼看着他消散在烟雾中，他满怀的香气，却还是抱了个空。

吴质还是把窗推开了。曹丕情绪反常，他很担心，没有走远。

他明明很怕死，也明明自己心口还有个那么大的窟窿在漏着风，可是因为是曹丕，他便愿意冒着被拖下去乱棍打死的风险。

迎接他的不是乱棍打死，也不是心口的补刀，曹丕搂住他的脖子，他也自然而然地抱住那一把腰。

曹丕是不需要道歉的，他生来就是应当被爱着的。吴质一意孤行地这么想着，把咬住他肩头不松嘴的曹丕又抱紧了些。

不像抱着真龙天子，倒像是守财奴抱着他最后一匹昂贵的帛。

END


	7. Chapter 7

【质丕】索然无味的爱情故事  
他们一见钟情，拿了宴上的酒，一前一后地找了借口离席，秉烛夜游，远远地去了闹鬼的废弃庭院对饮。

这么巧，你是个B？

是啊，你也是？

投缘可能就是这么投的，喝着喝着，两个人都把多年无人可诉的苦闷烦忧聊了个遍，好像他们已经认识了一辈子一样。

吴质说，他们都很想看我在大街上被人打死……就算是我，其实也会有点伤心的。

说给曹丕听他并不觉得丢人，曹丕是唯一一个不认为他是个直A癌的人。

他们都说他是Alpha里的败类，无耻，卑贱，明明生在泥淖里还妄想着往上爬。

然而，天地良心，吴质他其实是个Beta。

Beta没有姓名，注定面目寡淡，一世出不了头。是Omega也好啊，依附着身份高贵的Alpha仍可有升上青云之日。

没人看得见Beta的，他们没有魅力，索然无味。

吴质说，装A真的很累。

曹丕理解地搂着他的肩，点着头道：我知道，季重是个温柔的人。

Beta就没有权利暴躁吗？

但季重你是个温柔的人啊。

吴质只好笑了笑，摇摇头，曹丕不容他说话，抢先道：听我说，听我说说好吗？

曹丕道：“难道就只有O才配写怨妇诗吗？我是B……B就不能建功立业，顺便写写怨妇诗吗？”

他开始说，我知道我父亲看不上我，我大哥当然是很好很好的，为了他我也可以O——呸，我刚说了什么？我是B也不是我想的，我一家都是A我容易吗？现在他们居然觉得我是O……最过分你知道什么，我弟弟，我亲弟弟居然——我是B！我不是O！虽然不是A可我也不是O！太过分了，他这么搞我怎么跟他抢——

吴质把越说越激动的他抱在怀里，曹丕头埋在他胸口，觉得温暖又安心。

他说，季重真是个温柔的人。

吴质没有A特有的那种压迫性的信息素，他根本就没有信息素，但是曹丕闻到了月光的味道。

Beta不配有爱情故事，Beta不配有性格，他们就像是熙熙攘攘的人群中走过的每一个面孔模糊的陌生人。

他们也会刻薄又温柔，工于算计又长于闺怨，但最后都只会成为青史里再平淡不过的几行字，被人一翻就过去了，急着看那些英雄美人、曲折离奇的故事。

明明这时候气氛还是好的，但吴质很快打破了这种雅致，他说，你有没有听到什么声音？

他话音未落，不需要仔细去听了，声音骤然提高了，就在那口据说会有女鬼爬上来的古井边上。

曹丕直接把吴质的手腕抓红了，按简单的性别划分法，这个动作很O。但他很快又松了手，那叫声婉转旖旎，怎么都是快活大于痛苦。

他和吴质毕竟都是成年B了。

好好的清净没了，那对野AO发情上头，压根顾不上有人在侧，曹丕观摩了片刻，感慨了一下花样之新奇，吴质只管牵了他的手，从人身上跨过去了。

算起来这还是他们一见钟情以来第一次牵手，曹丕想恭喜一下自己这对B嘉宾。

院子里呆不了了，出去的时候撞上又一对急匆匆进来的AO，O看起来发情得厉害，腿软得站不起，被抱着走，衣袍已经给抓烂了一大半，撩得A也受不住，按在垂杨柳树干上就搞了起来。

曹丕回头看了一眼，心里感慨了一下O的腰可真软。

然而世界之大，就没有什么地方能容人喝酒聊天，发展一下纯洁的BB关系了吗？

于是只能打发了人去说不回去了，拉着吴质上自己的马车回府，路上探讨了一下刚看见的姿势，觉得不科学，从力学角度来说太不稳定了。

AO的世界真神奇，曹丕感慨道。

吴质把额头贴上他的，温和地道：“知道了，会把你准备好的。”

于是刚才观摩了两场野战内心毫无波澜的曹丕现在觉得心跳如捣。

END


	8. Chapter 8

【质丕/懿丕】作  
照例的贵乱。

曹丕难得生了场病，火急火燎地着人把司马懿和吴质搞进来侍寝。

在寝宫门口俩人一碰面，吴质看看除了司马懿没人了，松了口气，拉过他的手推开门掀了帘子就进去了，步子迈得跟专诸要离似的。

司马懿寻思早晚有一天自己要被这孙子作死，一边就闻见了跟熏香混在一起的药味儿。

曹丕永远不知道什么叫适可而止，这凑在一起冲得司马懿鼻炎都要犯了。

曹丕躺在床上病恹恹的一动不动，人走近了才勉强睁开眼，颤声道：你们来了？朕只怕不行了，就想见见你们——

吴质毫不客气地道：“陛下别玩了。真到要托孤，您叫进来的要不是曹某某和夏侯某某，我出门就让人打死在街头。”

司马懿跟他混得多了，似乎受了感染，轻飘飘地怼了一句：“何况能有闲心到叫我们进来，难道还是托孤不成？”

吴质回道：“这可不一定，司马你就长了张托孤脸。”

“还有准话吗？你昨晚还说我奸妃脸呢。”

曹丕躺在床上伤春悲秋，满心久病床前无孝子的悲凉。

他翻了个身朝内，幽幽地叹了一声，闻之令人心碎。

吴质也不跟司马懿逗闷子了，坐在床边，俯身下去抱他：“好了，您看虽然司马很可爱，但我这不还是冒着染风寒的危险来亲近龙颜了吗？”

曹丕一个风寒，难受起来觉得要驭龙宾天，给吴质圈在怀里，就舒服了，那口醋也就咽下去了，偏过头在他耳边说了什么，两个人就一起笑了。

司马懿扶着凭几要起身，一边说，那没什么事的话我就告辞了，你们继续亲近。

吴质捂住曹丕的嘴叫司马懿：“别走啊，你走了我抱谁大腿去啊？”

说到这个司马懿就觉得糟心，哪有吴质这么抱大腿的，能直接抱得青一块紫一块的。

他叹了口气，回头说，药好了，我给你们拿进来。

他咬咬牙，说到你们的时候仿若狼要吃人，摔帘子就出去了。

吴质和曹丕对视了一眼，曹丕说，这是哪门子的奸妃脸。

吴质劝他，可以了，喂个葡萄的排面还是有的。

话音未落，司马懿端着药碗回来，喊曹丕：二郎，起床喝药了。

吴质说，你看，这不挺奸妃的吗。

司马懿瞟了一眼吴质，说，还有你的一碗。

曹丕笑得差点把药撒了一身，司马懿眼明手快，怼到脸上好言好语劝他喝干净，别给脸不要脸。

这两个人表情扭曲往下喝药的时候，百病不侵的司马懿拎着串儿葡萄揪着吃，报他们骗狗进宫再杀之仇。

吴质同曹丕说，管管司马啊，他最近脾气越来越坏了。

曹丕说他跟谁学的你心里没数吗。

司马懿就笑了，揪了个葡萄等着喂给曹丕。

曹丕把药喝完了，药碗一放，被子里捂了半天，发了一身的汗，觉得好多了，掀了被子让吴质滚进来，又往里拉他：“季重，给仲达留点位置，你年长，照顾一下，枕头让给他。”

司马懿一边嘟囔“您觉得我俩到底谁照顾谁啊”一边自说自话地跟他们簇到一块去了，嘴里还十分的不放松：“这不会给记到起居注里吧？”

吴质一拍他少说三个杯的胸脯，说放心放心，最多也就写到我，才不会往你这冰清玉洁的大家子弟身上写呢。

司马懿给他说得难忍，终究口吐芬芳：冰清玉洁个屁，我喜欢子桓，他们爱写不写。

他就隔着吴质直起身去吻了正在风寒中的曹丕。

曹丕躲他的唇：“别，你病了就没全勤奖了。”

全勤奖算个屁，他只想要曹丕，所以还是吻到了，说，都是身外之物。

同行也会戳你脊梁骨——

那也都是身外之物。

唯有曹丕一直在他心底肆意、野蛮、猖獗地生长着，与他的血肉心肺盘根错节缠在一起，成为他这种人生命里实在为数不多的温柔爱意。

只是他们嘴唇碰了一下，吴质忽然抱紧被子，响亮地打了个喷嚏。

结果第二天上朝的时候，司马懿困得几乎睁不开眼，曹丕虽然也没睡好，但病却好了，倒比全勤劳模显得有些精神。

照顾病人太累了，曹丕那一身的风寒全数传给了吴质，自己好得活蹦乱跳，开开心心地宣布了退朝，小碎步着回去瞧病人。

怎么一到吴质身上他就忍不住想幸灾乐祸呢。不，不能乐出声来。

曹丕强忍了一会儿才进去，吴质当然给挪到了旁边的厢房，大白天躺在龙床上实在太不能看了。

曹丕坐到床边，说，喝了药怎么也不管用，我看看。

吴质有气无力地说，陛下权当我死了吧，葬礼上别笑得太开心就行了。

曹丕觉得完了，他眼眶子浅，开始发红。

吴质继续说，能遇见你真好，子桓。唉，我要是能放得下你就更好了。

曹丕一把抱住他，咬着他的肩膀开始落泪。

司马懿把帘子摔了，不进去了，这两个人戏瘾实在太大了，自己早晚被他们作死。

怎么他想起来好像还挺情愿的呢，一边往外走，一边，他嘴角就开始疯狂上扬。

这边曹丕正抱着吴质同他倾诉火热冲动的爱意，举手发誓与他抵死缠绵。

然而吴质是无论什么时候都要作死的，他说，那司马怎么办呢？

曹丕沉默了，吴质继续道，你最亲爱的曹某某和夏侯某某，还有陈某某和朱某某呢？

等等，朱某某是——

曹丕给他闹得一时几乎失忆，想不起来自己所有男人们的名字，但怀里的吴质还是要哄：好吧，就算我也爱他们，但我爱你也是真。

吴质说，我信，就想先帝爱那位某军师祭酒是真，但一口气生了你们二十多个儿子也是真。

曹丕满腔柔情消磨殆尽，突然就想把他掐死。

这种冲动不是第一次，也绝不会是最后一次，曹丕想，吴质早晚会把自己作死的。

然后，他又突然珍惜起现在这个还活着能喘气的吴质了，一边掐他的腰，一边又温柔地亲吻了他。

END


	9. Chapter 9

【质丕】排队  
因为吴质突然虚弱不堪的身体，曹丕只能提前结束行程，匆匆带他回家，安检时因为脸色过于苍白，吴质还被拎进小黑屋检查了一番，确认他没有什么传染病一类的玩意。

吴质这个衰运体质真是阴魂不散缠绵千年，曹丕明明心疼着，看着又实在忍不住幸灾乐祸，嘴角疯狂上扬。

他们真是一对无论怎么伤及对方都不会放手的奇妙情侣，互相斯德哥尔摩。

结果吴质一病病了好久，具体原因也检查不出，只是体弱畏寒的富贵病，风吹不得日晒不得，耐心将养着，每天再灌几碗中药下去调养才行。

曹丕嘲笑他，您这是小产呢还是月经不调啊？

一边还是费心费力地给他热冰箱里拿出来的熬好的中药——自己熬是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

他也心知肚明，在忘川水里浸了几百年，吴质还能是个囫囵个儿人就不错了，他担忧又心疼。

吴质病了倒是有种难能可贵的病态美，曹丕嘲讽着看了还是心生怜爱，去亲他的额头：好了，想吃什么？给你做，炖个鸡汤好不好？

吴质吓得一个激灵拉住他手，果断地说，不，别累着你，不用，真不用——

曹丕说，我觉得我可以。

吴质说，我觉得不行，听我的。

于是吴质把六世孙吴隐之叫了过来。吴隐之来得也是极快，他最近人事调动，正好清闲。他把鸡汤炖上，把菜洗好归置完毕，吴质同他打招呼：小隐，有阵子没见了。怎么，找到你那心上人了？

他说的当然是桓温，点破别人的难堪心事是件很缺德的事情，但吴质就是这么缺德的一个人。

吴隐之都习惯了。他摇摇头，给他们数：桓温心里的人，第一桓玄，第二便是他的嘉宾，数数自己，怎么也要在一百名之外排队等叫号了，十有八九还在袁真后面。即使是讨厌的人那里也排不上，满门谢氏就把队占完了，个个手持爱的号码牌。

吴质颇为怒其不争：“小隐你这样不行啊，为什么这辈子还抢不过那个嘉宾。”

吴隐之觉得，他这个祖宗，庭训什么的是没有的，就知道抢男人。

“佛教讲转世和轮回，而郗景兴一千多年前就是个佛学家了。”吴隐之好声好气地解释道，“而我……名字还看不出来吗，天师道啊。”

曹丕听得愣神，到此时忽的灵光，总结道：“看来还是胡神管用啊……”

吴质泄气地躺了回去，喃喃道：“子孙不孝，天师道都敢信，真是缺少武帝的毒打……”

吴隐之说祖宗你慢慢毒打，我，去给你熬鸡汤了。

厨房里的味儿香得不得了，他想着，自己谥号那么难听，搞得后代颜面无光，还好意思说子孙不孝。

当然吴隐之是出了名的孝子，这种话是不会说出来的。

他一走，吴质开始纠结排队的问题了。他拿过曹丕的手数他的手指，说，我来看看，先帝第一，孝廉兄第二，竹马和佳人占了三四，九品中正和有毒君五六，司马第七，先帝留下的遗产们八九不离十排个二三十位，阿照勉强三十，亲儿子凑合算三十一，再往下还有……

曹丕赶紧捏住他的手，心内愤恨自己为什么要为一千多年前的烂桃花负责，一面真心实意地安慰他：“不是这样，我还是很爱你的。信我，你肯定排在何敷粉前面。”

吴质说你想气死我就直说，曹丕笑着推他：“怎么这么小心眼。”

他立刻自觉失言，因为吴质就是很小心眼，他也一直都喜欢吴质这点。

吴质叹了口气，望着他道：“我心确实不大，只放得下你一个就是了。”

曹丕给他说得心口暴击，俯下身去环抱住他，说，可是我也很爱你啊，你别突然深情起来，我要哭了。

吴隐之端着鸡汤放到桌上，过来目不斜视地叫他们吃饭。

非礼勿视，非礼勿听。他帮着把人扶出来安顿好，拎了外套在手，说，你们吃吧，我走了。

曹丕随着吴质喊他：小隐，一起吃啊。

不了，加班。

吴质没好气地说，你那种衙门，加哪门子班？坐下吃饭。怎么，祖宗说话不好使？

曹丕按住他的手，觉得吴质这样摆架子太容易挨打。

不过，他好像其实也是这么喜欢上吴质的来着？毕竟吴质只有他了，他再不管，吴质真的会让人打死的。

于是他满心柔情得一塌糊涂，手指不自觉地跟吴质的缠在一起，温和地道，对啊，小隐，一起吃饭吧。

吴质看向他，于是曹丕又笑了，说：小隐是个好孩子啊。

吴质哼了一声，板着脸要甩开手，曹丕握得更紧，不让他松开，笑着道：“可我更喜欢你这种混蛋。”

吴隐之觉得自己不应该在屋里，应该淹死在陈塘关里。

END


	10. Chapter 10

【质丕】记忆（上）  
人生的际遇总是奇妙，吴质在活动上拿了奖，具体名字忘了，可能其实叫“x站你最想打死或者看他被人打死的up主”。

吴质能活到这个杀人犯法的年代真是太不容易了，他微笑着躬身，说，谢谢，拿到奖我还是挺高兴的，毕竟有钱拿，不过更高兴的是我男朋友也在，我有男朋友——

他捂着嘴开心得简直站不稳，曹丕捂着脸在台下想装作不认识他。

结果还是这样，吴质一提起他有男朋友这件事就笑，获奖感言什么的自然不可能了，赶在被主持人踹下去之前，他蹦蹦跳跳地回到曹丕身边了。

他拖着曹丕的胳膊悄悄离场，一边碎碎叨叨地同他说，有钱了，我们吃火锅去。要结婚吗？给你买戒指，给你求婚好不好？求婚这种事我可熟练了，我能干一辈子。

曹丕给他拽着走，哭笑不得，吴质的动静实在不小了，曹丕真心感谢这是个法治社会，杀人犯法。

不然吴质怎么活这么大的。

但是感觉有点奇怪，他觉得刚才坐在他身边的人眼神异样地看了他一眼，只是他被拖走了，没法看回去。

出了会场吴质就被拦住了，说不能走呢，奖金活动完了才能给。

吴质很丧气，觉得很烦，虽然他主要收入来源也不是这点钱，但还是很烦。曹丕笑眯眯拍他的肩，说你要是但凡有个关系好点的同行，人也能帮你代领，可你这人缘……哈，算了，我们就在会场里逛逛嘛，我看这茶歇也挺好的。

他拆了一支脆脆鲨，咬了一口，给吴质嘴里送了一口。

吴质握着他的手不松开，咬吃着还要嫌弃着：这种代可可脂，真难吃，买这种便宜货色——

曹丕在他手心用力捏了一把，叹了口气，说，我不把你看牢了，你能让脆脆鲨打死信吗？

吴质就笑了，他才不在乎别人，他只要曹丕。

曹丕清清楚楚看见吴质的笑容僵在了脸上，比看吃糖吃到一嘴刀的表情更僵硬。

曹丕不由自主回头看过去，心怦怦跳着，抓紧了吴质的手，以为要看见两个双胞胎小女孩，或者一个脸色惨白的小丑，又或者是个潘神。

并不是他想的那么可怕，只是个来参加活动的年轻人，白白净净，不高不矮，戴着眼镜，样貌普通。

此刻他扶了扶眼镜，似乎有一点困惑，但是更专注地越过曹丕盯着吴质，像是遇到了不算熟的熟人，正在想起他是谁的那个过程。

吴质反应过来的第一个反应是抓住曹丕的手立即跑路，曹丕给拉得一个趔趄，险些跟不上。然而，虽然吴质就是不靠谱的代名词，曹丕却还是那么相信他，他说跑也就跟着他跑。

两个人都跑得气喘吁吁，出了会场，吴质打了车，去火车站，让曹丕查最快开出去的一趟车。

“诶我们是要回去吗？但今天没票啊……”

“最快开出的，不管去哪儿都行，上了车我再跟你解释。”

曹丕手指一点，说，行吧，我还没去过敦煌呢。

结果他们搭了最快的一趟车，去敦煌，绿皮车，硬卧。

人生就是应该来几次这种说走就走的旅行——是吧？

曹丕累瘫了，倒在下铺上，勾勾手示意吴质弯下腰来配合，然后揪住了他领子，摆出了帝王攻该有的姿态。

他说，现在，你是不是该给我一个解释了？

吴质垂着头想了想，一点也不在意对面铺位怎么瞧他俩的，然后开口说，可能，说不定，大不齐……是朵桃花吧。

曹丕手上一紧，咬着牙想掐死他。

【质丕】记忆（下）  
他们在车厢连接处吹风，吴质刚摸出烟来，就被曹丕抢过去，扔了。

曹丕仍是忿忿地盯着他看，却一点也没拒绝吴质伸过来拉他的手。然后，吴质长久地没有开口，他酝酿着，自己也不知道从何说起。

在沉默的这一两分钟里曹丕也冷静下来，本来就是这样，不管吴质做了多么过分的事情，他都总记得吴质是爱他的，总是愿意往好的地方去想。

他待人接物真可以说是双标到了极点。现在他就想着，吴质找他找了一千多年，受过那样多的苦楚，他并不能真的感同身受。

他这样想，万般柔情涌上心头，于是只是作势甩吴质的手，倒没有真的甩掉。

曹丕仍是不服输，不平地刺他一句：真想不到，你居然也能招来桃花。

吴质叹了口气，说，我也想不到，而且，还烂得不得了。

五代时期，他孑然一身，在忘川落下的宿疾疼痛难耐，然而残唐的世道凶残甚于南北朝，躲进山里也躲不掉。

何况他也不能隐居，他总希望能早些遇见曹丕，不得不在尘世里翻滚折腾。

永生并非福泽，而是他在忘川未浸满一千年的责罚，他时常梦见自己那些繁多混乱的前世是如何死于非命的，他总是死于非命，但总是很痛，无法习惯。

只要记得曹丕他就还不至于发疯。

大概也就是那个时候，他确实救了一个姓李的少年。他并非侠客，也没本事做到急公好义，但是就手撞上来的性命，他也就顺手救了。

救完了他就忘了。他学会了迅速忘记很多的人和事物，他尽量避免和任何人打交道，不与他们亲近，不去记得他们，连印象模糊的面庞也不要。

脑子都记了那些，就会漏掉一两件有关曹丕的事情，他不要。

他所有的，他所珍视的，无非也就是那些记忆，桩桩件件都与曹丕相关，别的都不重要，连时间与生死都毫无意义。

他就那样又过了几百年，但，他也没想过救人能救出祸事来。

那少年可能原来并不记得他，但是在大概是明永乐年间的某次，街头偶遇，吴质没看见他，而他盯着吴质，觉得面熟，看了几秒，想了起来。

这事情实在不可思议，但谁又能理解病娇的世界呢。

可惜这故事一点也不美好，吴质毫无讲故事的能力，三言两语就给出了很是煞风景的结局：对方以死相逼，一定要吴质跟他走。吴质请他自便，结果对方不自杀了，拔出剑从背后捅了他个透心凉。

吴质苦笑道，我怎么能想到一个爱情故事还有这种神展开呢。

他被人杀了还要背一个渣男的骂名呢。

病娇真可怕，他现在还能想起自己被捅时的奇妙触感，牙关有点打颤。他无奈地说，想笑就笑嘛，这听起来是挺像个段子的。

曹丕觉得他其实可以同意一下的，见死不救毕竟不是什么很道义的事情。但他又依稀记得，吴质是绝不肯受这种要挟的。

阻止求死的人，无异于被迫背负上他的人生。

吴质不会再接受任何人的人生，他认准了曹丕，便再无杂念，清楚自己这点微不足道的能力，就小心地攒着，终有一日双手连着一颗真心奉给他。

吴质没烟抽，手从口袋里拿出来，摊开来，两手空空。他笑着说，没事，你可以笑了，我不介意。

他介意又有什么用呢？谁会管他是哭还是笑呢？

他有点懵，但曹丕突然扑到他怀里是真实的，那环住他脖颈的双手也是真实，他就抱了回去。

他说，哎，你不是病娇可真好。

曹丕哭笑不得、又哭又笑地在他脖子上咬了一口。

END


	11. Chapter 11

【苻丕/曹丕】如山  
一个脑洞：（秦王坚）使黄门侍郎韦华持节切让丕等，赐丕剑曰：“来春不捷，汝可自裁，勿复持面见吾也！”

苻丕跪着听完了来自他父亲，大秦皇帝的斥责，汉化已久、但一骂人就暴露本性的苻坚没给他留任何情面，韦华转达完了这段难听的训话和一把挺好看的剑。

苻丕握着剑想，我他妈好惨一儿子。

我才二十五岁我不想死。

而且还是为了一个秃头和尚。

三岁就封了长乐公、十四岁晋升雍州刺史、现年二十五岁的霸道大将军苻丕越想越委屈，眼泪珠子吧嗒吧嗒往剑上掉。

可能是开启了什么奇怪的机关，他就见到了鬼。

苻丕和曹丕面面相觑，都觉得对方是个变态。

“我爹想弄死我。”

“这么巧？我爹也想弄死我。”

他们瞬间就变成了一对难兄难弟。

苻丕哭唧唧、抽抽噎噎地讲完了他的故事：“所以，我父皇根本不是要拿什么襄阳，他就是想要那个沙门道安！他得不到，又不忍杀，就让我自裁……”

曹丕相当困惑地问了一句：“一个问题。什么是沙门？”

苻丕迅速抹干净了眼泪：“你魏不信佛？”

他也迅速给曹丕科普了一下曹植唱梵呗、曹叡起佛塔的故事，曹丕嘴角抽搐了半天，什么也没说出来。

他满心的一言难尽，最后只是说，嗯，我魏不信佛，孙权才信这种破玩意。

苻丕说，我爹信。

他们又陷入了尴尬的沉默。

苻丕说，我怎么这么倒霉呢。我弟要开心死了，要在我坟头蹦迪了。

曹丕说，这个倒是，我父亲还挺和蔼可亲的。

至少曹操可没亲自拿剑过来让他自裁。不过说到坟头蹦迪——

苻丕忽的转头问他：你刚说魏武帝是为什么要弄死你来着？

面面相觑，两个人都陷入了死寂一样的沉默，然后都别开了头。

“哦。”

“哦。”

不用解释了。

现在发生的一切都有当初的因。

苻丕觉得自己好像也有点要信佛了。

他说：“我们怎么这么倒霉呢。”

曹丕说：“可能是名字起得不好吧。”

“经常被读错。”

“是的。”

“一开始我还不知道怎么念呢。”

“……”

“我毕竟是氐人嘛。”

“你在我们那个年代是要当肥料的。”

“……好可怕。”

“骗你的。”

“你爹挺好的，让给我吧。”

“说真的？”

“骗你的。”

苻丕终于把眼泪给擦干了，站起身伸了个懒腰，说，不就是一个沙门吗，我给他带回去就是了。

曹丕看他说着这样轻松的话，装着少年人的逼，叹了口气，知道他心里某些东西已经让那把剑给砍死了。

END


	12. Chapter 12

【质丕】旧地  
上文

曹丕陪着吴质在树下遮阴，拧开杯子给他，一面说，你体格不行了啊。

据说男人最听不得不行二字，但是吴质居然没出声，只顾就着他的手喝水，咕咚咕咚喝了一半，剩下的推给他。

曹丕摸摸他的头，觉得终于也轮到自己照顾吴质一次，得意得很，眯着眼看树荫里透出的光，说，日头也真是毒，歇一歇再走。

吴质照着记忆找首阳陵，山高路远不通车，导航也有所偏差，在酷日下走了许久不见风景。

况且也没有什么风景，吴质说，早他妈成垃圾堆了。

曹丕皱眉，想掐他一把，但是吴质头靠过来，压在肩上，他就使不上劲儿了。

曹丕摸他额头，问他：“头晕么？季重，你没中暑吧？”

事实上吴质就是中暑，软绵绵的瘫在他身上，格外的好欺负。曹丕也不想他身体素质这样差，揉着他的脸说，算了算了，能叫到车么？我们回去。

说好走走的，走着走着吴质就没影了，直接扑街。

然而没有车，太偏远了，曹丕从树荫里跑出来拦住一个电动三轮车：“诶大爷！大爷您好！能拉我们回偃师吗？我给钱，给钱！”

铁皮给太阳晒得发烫，曹丕把吴质安顿在左侧，撑了遮阳伞给他挡着头，把水塞给他拿着，问他：“季重，难受吗？”

吴质摇了摇头，然后又点了点头，嘴里也不知道嘟囔什么。曹丕怕翻车，又不敢凑过去听。

曹丕气呼呼地想，洛阳怎么这么热，谁这么想不开在这里定都。

吴质抱着自己慢慢闭上了眼，觉得自己恍恍惚惚地好像被人拉着去高平陵灭族。

大爷突突突骑着车忽的一开嗓，把快昏迷过去的吴质惊了一跟头。

“周公瑾黄鹤楼喜笑颜开，尊一声刘皇叔细听明白。想当年曹刘两家争夺地界，你在这长坂坡来把阵排。”

大爷的豫剧嗓子还不错。

曹丕安抚似的去摸摸吴质的手，反正现在他们不管说什么都只能听见黄鹤楼过江那些破事儿了。

曹丕摸到他的手是冷的，握紧了，想到他在忘川受过那些苦楚，怕不是那样磨坏了身体精魂，便担忧地去望他。

吴质只是低头，亲了一下年轻人火热的手。

END


	13. Chapter 13

【质丕/懿丕】青丝绕  
灵感来自b站纪录片《历史那些事儿》最新更新的第二季第一集，聊聊阿丕掉头发的事儿。指路56166485，强力推荐【我喜欢嵇康大大】

照例性转郭皇后。

司马懿在门口犹豫了一下，毕竟这可是曹丕的寝宫，还跟太子四友时期这么硬闯是不是不太好？

他还没想明白，吴质就拉着他一起掉脑袋，推开门就进去了。

曹丕正看着梳子上缠的一团乱发，对镜长吁短叹，郭照刚洗完头，躲得远远的，躲到窗边晾头发。

“陛下别顾影自怜啊，”吴质把手按在曹丕肩上，好言好语地宽慰他，“想当初王莽也是如此，反而发明了帻，千古美谈呢。”

曹丕掐住他的手背发狠地拧了一圈，拧到被人套麻袋打都没疼哭的吴质委屈到眼圈发红楚楚可怜。

司马懿在中间调解，维护吴质那个欺君犯上的破嘴：“陛下别跟季重计较——说起来陛下也可以戴帻啊，咱们中间再垫高一点……”

曹丕的脸色越来越难看。

刚洗了头、靠在窗边梳理长发的郭照直接翻窗跑了，一头瀑布般又黑又亮的长发直接往曹丕心里插了一刀。

所谓夫妻本是同林鸟，大难临头各自飞，郭照还不想因为头发被赐死，洗头这么麻烦，晾干这么麻烦，有什么可羡慕的，他暗自吐槽。

曹丕快气哭了，郭照那头黑亮浓密的长发在眼前挥之不去。

吴质红着眼圈看了一眼司马懿，委屈唧唧的。司马懿看得心底一动，伸手摸了摸他的嘴唇。

曹丕觉得这下好了，自己头顶不再轻飘飘了，帽子倒是沉了许多，还是绿松石作的。

曹丕抢过吴质的手，轻轻给他吹刚拧出来的红痕。

吴质十分受用，奈何他的嘴欠是固有技能，他道：“陛下别吹了，我不掉头发。”

曹丕愤慨地甩开他的手，气势汹汹转过身找剑要砍死吴质。

他拔的是朱铄的剑，朱铄按着剑说：“不要了，陛下，我的剑很贵的！刚打出来的！陛下您用桌子上的香炉就行了！”

他不开口吴质和司马懿都完全没有看见他，这家伙往那儿一坐就自动隐形了，透明属性就像吴质的嘴欠一样与生俱来不可撤销。

司马懿封挡住曹丕举起的香炉，好言好语劝他：“陛下别跟季重一般见识……都说了别砸了！砸坏了还不是您自己心疼！以后天天夜夜心疼哭我可不管！吴质你死了吗？谢罪啊！”

吴质相当真诚地跪下谢罪，老老实实地道：“陛下息怒。就算您真的秃了，臣也是爱您的。”

司马懿趁机接过香炉丢到窗外，那个炉子每次都烧些乱七八糟的香料，他忍很久了。他道：“陛下，臣也是。”

曹丕气得踩了司马懿一脚，抱住格外委屈的自己。吴质爬起来去抱他，哄他：“真的，陛下，听说南边孙权在信什么佛教，剃光头那种，大不了您也信一下……”

曹丕觉得自己迟早被吴质这个混蛋玩意气死。

司马懿也过来，拍拍曹丕的肩，小心翼翼不敢碰到他为数不多的头发，细声细语哄他：“胡神什么的，说不定也……”

“何为信此胡神！”曹丕义正言辞地驳斥了这种封建迷信言论，主要还是觉得光字太不吉利了。

他道：“季重刚才说到王莽……喂，你们说这算不算大汉王朝的诅咒……”

蹲在一边默默喝酒的朱铄喃喃自语，犯我弱汉者，虽强必秃？

还好他太透明了，谁都没再注意到他。吴质火速出了个主意：“怎么会！陛下可是名正言顺三次三让接的禅位！合法继承！”

司马懿继续道：“而且太祖皇帝当初力保大汉江山，是汉室自己天命已尽……”

吴质捧哏道：“所以说到底，我们应该跟山阳公聊聊，叫他跟他家列位先祖解释一下——”

司马懿接茬道：“是的，一定要，他解释不好就继续解释，一直到列位先帝听明白——”

曹丕被他们立体声吵到没脾气，揉着太阳穴说：“闭嘴。我戴帻就是了。”

吴质和司马懿相视一笑，还没笑完，曹丕就分别握住他们的手，问道：“那你们还会继续爱我的吧？”

朱铄听不下去了，酒碗一扔，翻窗户找香炉作伴去了。

他心里嘟囔，秃头这东西，怎么怨得了旁人，不是应该从亲爹身上找找原因吗。

END


	14. Chapter 14

【质丕】难忘  
上文-沉香

天还没有亮，吴质觉得这时月明星稀，应该配酒，他那不解风情的六世孙吴隐之说，只有茶，一个五铢钱一斤那种。

大碗粗茶，吴质喝得皱眉，吴隐之忍不住地想，戒了忘川水才几天啊？有茶不错了。

吴质也就果然地喝了下去，只是，他道：“这时候应该带着酒，秉烛夜游去。”

吴隐之说，没时间。我可是很忙的。

他这一生经历得太多，和那些浑浑噩噩、尸位素餐的天生贵族可不一样。他没时间写诗，也没时间告白。

吴质把他的玉藏到了衣襟里，攀到吴隐之肩上，觉得这人板着一张俊脸很是可惜，逗他：“小隐，你是不是对我有什么意见？”

吴隐之有意见，吴隐之不高兴，但吴隐之不敢说。

他喝了一大口茶，慢慢地道：“事情还要从卢循说起。”

那实在是不能怪他。孙恩、卢循叛乱十余年，开疆扩土势如破竹，几近提前结果了晋祚，在这种情况下，他，广州刺史，能够与之相持百余日才被俘，已经可以称为不辱使命了。

如果再跟朝中那几个姓司马的、姓王的、姓庾的废物们一比，他都可以谥号忠烈了。

问题其实不在于此，而在于他被俘后该有的气场，输了。

这个时代的门阀贵族们，没有一个不能往上倒出来几个光明正大的祖宗，喊出来就瞬间占了上风，就算被砍头姿态也算是摆好了。

吴隐之喊不出口，“我堂堂前朝吴威侯之后”……不要了，真的不要了。

他这么一结巴，后面那句任你处置也就喊不出来了。

晋祚的动摇者、叛军、集结大洋力量的海盗、天师道东南沿海地区总代表，卢循笑场了。

他捏了一把被缚得太紧、只有唇舌能动的吴隐之的下巴，道：“你算哪门子堂堂？”

吴隐之不想说话。与后世一般人的印象完全相反，卢循出身儒学书礼大家，他祖上卢植收汉昭烈帝当弟子的时候，很多所谓的世家大族还只是鱼肉乡里的那个等级而已。

话喊不出来，于是也葬送了他谥号忠烈的机会。

卢循问他：“你信佛吗？嗑药吗？起广宅吗？穷奢极欲吗？颟顸无能吗？尸位素餐吗？抢男霸女吗？这些都做不到，你算哪门子的大家世族？”

吴隐之无言以对。在这个时代，他的确是一朵奇葩。

吴质笑出了声。他摸了摸自己后脑，道：“抱歉啊，小隐，我出身单家，与那些人真是云泥之别。”

他是个异端，惶惶然位列于那些随时可以倾覆皇权的士大夫之列，奋力往上爬，忘了姿态难看，吃相也难看。

吴隐之说完了，忽的也觉得有些歉疚，毕竟，如果不是吴质，他可能从上一辈，再上一辈，就死在五胡乱华的北方了。

他还能说什么呢？

吴质摸他的脸，道：“辛苦你了，小隐。”

吴隐之想起自己那不靠谱的父亲，一辈子不出仕一辈子籍籍无名的隐士，信着天师道，磕着五石散，给自己起了个这样的名字，改不得。

吴隐之道：“那，你有什么这样深刻的记忆吗？”

吴质想了想，道：“有。有那么一次，我差点给武皇帝砍死。”

他说的时候嘴角泛起微笑，可是脸色煞白，他的爱情宛如在钢丝上游走。

吴隐之已经想到了，他这位祖宗虽然有数不清的作死方法，但是值得他记住的只有那么一件。

吴隐之道：“自然是因为他知道了您跟文皇帝的事情——”

吴质笑了，他轻声道：“是我说的。我全部都告诉了他。他是天底下最了不起的英雄，没有事情能瞒得过。而且，子桓他值得。”

吴隐之忍不住摸了摸自己的后颈，想确定一下吴质是不是当时就已经死了，现在的自己只是个亡魂。

他的祖宗，作死都要作这么大的。

但他随即看见吴质怀里透出光来，是装着曹丕一魄的玉。

温柔和善如同吴质现在的笑意。

吴隐之再次想，也许当时刘裕没有把他赎出来会比较好。

END

【丕质丕】沉香（一）  
隐了一对单箭头。

吴隐之任期满了，接到刘裕的调令返回，已经在船上了，从不多的行李里翻出来一块沉甸甸的沉香木。

他斜瞥了一眼夫人，冷哼一声，就扔到水里去了。

他刚一扔，船尾就有人蹿到水里去捞了。沉香攥在手里，人一个劲儿往地下沉。

吴隐之呆了一呆，吼了一声：“愣着干什么，救人！”

他把外衣一脱，跳到水里去捞人。

打过淝水之战，当过广州刺史，水性仅次于鱼，他就这么把人拎了出来，放在甲板上按胸吐水。

他问左右：“这人你们见过吗？”

“没有……哎，挺好看的，跟大人您长得像……”

“谁让你们看这个了！”

被救起来的，长得还挺好看的男人占了吴隐之的床。吴隐之就在边上耗着了，把门关了，等他醒。

等他醒了，吴隐之问他是谁，为什么会出现在自己的小破船上。

怕不是刘裕对他不放心，派来的？毕竟他事过桓氏，也跟过谢氏。

但是那也没必要啊，他从来都不在权力中心，他的画风太清奇，和整个时代都格格不入。

对方坐起来，揉了揉还有点疼的太阳穴，道：“你祖宗。”

吴隐之要不是个出名的孝子早就打死他了。

那个人笑了，道：“真的，你好，我是吴质。你有块玉是不是？别想了，你这么穷，也就那一块，一辈辈传下来的……对，那是我的。”

他笑起来懒洋洋的，有股促狭的意味，但皮相很好看，吴隐之也是继承了这一点。

吴隐之有点犹豫了，为了确定，他问：“那……你知道自己谥号是什么吗？”

他好像拣了一个最大逆不道的问题，场面一度十分尴尬，只好靠拼命喝茶来缓解。

吴质说，这茶真难喝。真符合你的设定。

吴质解释了他为什么会出现。他说，记得你喝过贪泉的水吗？知道那口泉为什么奇特吗？那是忘川与人间的一个小缺口，有时会有地狱的恶鬼被卷出来，碰到活人，就会或贪婪，或暴戾，或狂悖，不一而足。你小子，运气比较好，是我逃出来了。

吴隐之莫名觉得他的解释荒诞不经但还有着自成一家的逻辑。他道：“所以这两年你一直跟着我？”

吴质摇摇头，道：“也没有，我这两年花了很大力气才变成你看见的样子的。我可是从忘川跑出来的。”

消磨尽血肉，只剩枯骨，却依旧疼痛难当，日夜哀嚎。

吴隐之想了想也没想到该问些什么，最后他道：“为什么会掉入忘川呢？”

吴质没有犹豫，他道：“因为我不想忘记一位故人，就自己跳下去了。不过运气真的很好，只在里面泡了二百年。”

他说得云淡风轻，毫不介意的样子，他在地狱所受的那些苦楚，也已经全都抛诸脑后了。

那些都不重要，只有他的故人是重要的。

吴隐之想起来了，记得这位先祖是因为什么封侯的，他试探性地问：“前朝的世祖文皇帝吗？”

吴质笑了，似乎觉得有点新奇，他摇摇头又点点头：“这称呼真是……是，是我的子桓。”

九天十地，诸佛神魔，他也只愿记得他的子桓。

吴隐之沉默片刻，道：“我还以为传言是假的。”

吴质笑得更开心了，甚至捏了一把后辈的脸：“是真的。我们之间，全都是真的。”

吴隐之想，居然不要脸地就承认了？

【丕质丕】沉香（二）  
百闻不如一见，知道祖上怙威肆行是一回事，真的见到他这么不要脸又是另一回事。

吴隐之的内心受到了巨大的冲击，想起了先后离世的桓温和郗超。

他们也是这样从容坦荡，反而好像别人都是思维僵化的腐儒一般。

吴质理解他此刻的心情，因此跟他又强调了一遍：“就是，说我是他的宠臣，说我们有不正当的关系，说我们不仅狼狈为奸也真的为奸……都是真的。我喜欢子桓，子桓也喜欢我，我们就在一起了，就是这样。”

吴隐之再度想起他掀起某个不该掀起的帘子的那个午后。

明皇帝讨厌这位先祖还真不是毫无道理。

吴隐之不想再听下去了，再下去也只是一些他不想想起来的回忆，他开门见山问这位祖宗到底有什么事。

吴质握着那块沉香木不放手，又伸出另一只手，要他的玉。

他道：“这是子桓的东西，还给我。”

吴隐之下意识攥紧了：“这是我的。”

然后他想起来确实是人家的，底气也没那么足了，手一松，就被吴质夺走了。

吴隐之觉得这也太轻巧了些，他道：“给你可以，但是这块玉的——”

吴质接他的话：“来历是吧？东阿王得来的，子桓见我喜欢，就写信跟他要来送我。”

吴隐之被呛到了，不想再说话了，摆摆手示意吴质拿走吧，我不想要了。

吴质可没有走，他向外看了一眼，太阳快落山了，他便道：“今日是中元节。”

吴隐之正要斥责乱力乱神之说，看见吴质，又咽了回去。于是吴质继续道：“待月至中天，借你博山炉一用，我已经两百年没见到他了。”

他说到这里，温柔地摩挲着那块玉，看得吴隐之脊背开始发寒。

真爱是真爱，吴隐之想，怎么他就是有点想吐呢？

吴质扫了他一眼，吴隐之还没来得及收起这个想法，被看穿了。

吴质觉得应该回击一下了，他道：“你随身包袱里藏了一幅画，是一个人，很多年了，但你还是带着。你想他，对不对？”

吴隐之不笑了，也不想吐了，现在只想自己狠狠打自己打一拳。

他年少时候，跟在桓温身边做主簿，因为会画，桓公开他玩笑：替我画一张可好？

他画了，但是再也没有送出去。

年少轻狂，回想才觉得悲凉。

【丕质丕】沉香（三）  
上文

于是事情转到了另一个奇怪的走向，吴隐之本来是想确认他家先祖和先祖的先帝的那些传闻的，现在自己却被戳穿了心事。

他本来还以为自己会忘记呢。

吴质一点都不在意他突然低落下去的情绪，兴致勃勃地靠过来问：“小隐，喜欢他吗？”

吴隐之幸好没有在喝水。他想了想，还是找不到什么委婉的说法：祖宗，您能稍微要点脸吗？

吴质哈哈大笑。

吴隐之便认真地纠正他：“嘉宾才喜欢他……哦，景兴，郗景兴喜欢他，他也喜欢郗景兴。郗景兴虽然是为着野心和他在一起，但也为了他，什么都不要了。”

郗超的确是为桓温放弃了一切，连父亲的一声恸哭也不要了。他也知道以自己的胆大妄为，死得多早都不能算早，被描得多黑都不能算黑的。

然而他毫不在乎，只在乎桓温。他野心勃勃，他就做他的幕僚；他算逆臣，他就与他沆瀣一气，总之，他们是在一起的。

所幸，这般付出并非单方面的，他是桓温的谋主，是他到死时还信任着的人。入幕之宾这个词满是讥诮之意，然而他们泰然处之。

吴隐之这般总结：“所以，他们才是相爱着的，谁也没有辜负谁。祖宗，你觉得这样，像不像魏武时故事？”

吴质沉默不语，他少有的被感动的时候，反而是什么话都不说的。

过了一会儿，他才道：“是好故事，你差点就感动我了。”

吴隐之笑了笑，现在他没那么拘谨了，老祖宗看起来情感丰沛远胜于他。

他给吴质倒酒，吴质就喝，也不知道是在想他的先帝，还是魏武帝和故军师祭酒。

吴质听了他的故事，可是没放过他，依旧道：“可你没答我的话。”

吴隐之闪避不过，吴质继续道：“他们确实是相爱的，但是你呢？我问的是，你是否喜欢那位桓公？”

吴隐之神色僵了片刻，但是记起来一切都是时过境迁，他们又已经远离权力中心。吴隐之叹了口气，道：“我不能喜欢他。”

吴质嗤笑道：“因为他不忠，有二心？”

吴隐之没在意他的取笑，认真地道：“说实话，那些我并没有看得很重。但是桓公他，为一己私欲，动摇晋祚，势必刀兵四起，生灵涂炭……布衣黔首无辜，他们的日子太苦了。”

所以他才会离开桓温。但不能喜欢和不喜欢，是两回事。

吴质好像有些明白他的难过和执拗了，拍拍他的肩，想宽慰他，又发现无话可说。

他刻薄久了，早忘了怎么温柔待人，除了他的子桓，没人喜欢这样的他。  
【丕质丕】沉香（四）  
他们一时陷入了沉默，然后吴质轻声道：“小隐，你可真是个好人啊。”

他说得吴隐之脸红了起来，发烫，他少受这样的夸奖，而且又来自一个对他极其重要的人物。

他想起桓温也曾这样笑着打趣他，只是他不识趣，不知道如何接话，便错过了。

桓温就从来不会说郗超是个好人。

吴隐之很是无奈地道：“祖宗，您能别取笑我了吗？”

然而每个人的性格都是难以改变的，吴质不笑了，但坚持道：“我是说真的，没想到我会有你这样的子孙，真是难得。”

他说着，看了一眼窗外，月亮正在从江面上渐渐升起，他的心咚咚地跳。

他满心里的期待和不安，越是靠近，越是慌张。

他已有二百年没有见过曹丕，不知道他是否能来，不知道他是否还记得自己。

玉能通灵，又浸透了他二人多到难以描述详尽的感情，若子桓还能有半点感知，生魂当于今夜来见。

只要一见即可，即使无言以对，即使他毫无记忆，也足以令吴质在这困顿冷漠的人间再存活二百年。

他却近乡情怯，犹豫踟蹰。

吴隐之揭开博山炉，替他扔进去小半块沉香，并转移了话题：你们呢？你们，似乎从没起过争执。

据他所知是没有的，即使吴质怙威肆行到把曹丕的朋友们都给得罪了一遍，也没有任何他受到过责罚的记载，曹丕心眼小，可是从不记吴质的仇。

吴质想了想，笑了。

他们吵过架，闹过气，那源于吴质的一次出谋划策。具体是什么，他和曹丕后来都不怎么记得清了，那关键只在于吴质好死不死多带出来的一句话。

他说，你放心，我了解丞相。

于是曹丕板起了脸，少见的带了恼怒纠正他：自以为了解他的人都已经死了。

曹丕经历过那些人的死，吴质的话刺痛了他，又令得他害怕。

吴质却早已给他惯得无法无天，他胆大妄为地继续道：能了解丞相这样的英雄，我便是死了，也没什么大不了。

曹丕给他的不知好歹气得手脚冰凉，抓起桌子上的笔墨纸砚就朝着他砸过去。

吴质抬手挡住砚台，血就混着墨往下流。他俯身把砚台捡回来，还给曹丕，说，对不起，这次我一定不躲。

曹丕又想打他，又是心疼，砚台也不接，双臂抱住吴质埋进他怀里，又恨得在他背上锤了好几下，弄得两个人衣襟上都墨迹斑斑。

只是，他们这样也不算完全和好了，曹丕生怕他跑掉一样地紧抱着他，又凶狠地质问他：“所以你是因为我父相不理你，才肯来找我的吗？”

他们贴得太近，吴质自然也感觉到他心跳得很快，很慌张。

他渴望，又害怕失去，他矫情，要那颗心完全的纯粹，只属于他。

是真的难为人，可也是真的可爱。

吴质便这样爱上了他。

【质丕】沉香（完）  
吴隐之，虽然不是单身狗，但依旧有种被强塞了一把狗粮，在喉咙里无论如何吐不出来的感觉。

吴质，完全不靠谱一男的，轻薄浪子，赤裸裸的佞臣，笑起来很好看但是也很可恶，说话直白刻薄到令人生厌，是正人君子最讨厌的那种类型，然而也是他的先祖。

这问题就很他妈尴尬了，孝字头上没有刀，一样压得死人。

吴质摇摇头，同样觉得自己的六世孙是个不解风情的人，闹到最后桓温也不知道他的心意，不觉得遗憾吗？

当真是无法互相理解。吴隐之看了一眼月亮，好好地挂在正当中，他问：“他怎么还没有来呢？”

吴质不再笑了，夜空寂静得出人意表，他轻声重复了一遍：“是啊，他怎么还没有来呢？”

曹丕来回转着圈焦急地等着吴质，九琉在眼前甩来甩去，不是一般的烦人，这正经的朝服也当真繁琐闷热，他让人帮忙穿上了，此刻还真不知道怎么给解开。

他想给吴质看看他此刻的样子。虽然是很不合适的，他父王可才逝世不久，他现在应该哭得肝肠寸断，给起一个高大的封土和陵寝，倾尽所有恨不能把自己也埋进去。

奈何他父王并不要。他父亲是了不得的英雄，见解远远凌驾于这个时代之上，也就为他省了许多的事，可以想一想吴质。

吴质怎么还没来呢？他早就派人去接他回来了，算行程，今日怎么也该到了。

偏要他等到天黑入夜，等到秉烛夜游。

他十分的气馁，也不顾那身很是繁琐沉重的华服，就着墙根一坐，心里骂了一声。

也就这时，吴质似乎是给他骂来了，依旧是令人看了就莫名不悦的微笑，笑眯眯地俯身问他：“子桓刚才骂我呢？我听见了。”

曹丕十分嘴硬，刚回去：“没有骂。”

他是新的上位者，吴质连一句恭喜都没有，也不知道行臣子的礼，偏偏他还舍不得把这个混蛋拖出去砍头灭族。

吴质蹲下身，与他平视，眼睛明亮极了：“我知道子桓心里难过，特意赶来，奈何道阻且长，让子桓久等了。”

他语气突然变得无比真诚，掏心掏肺一般，曹丕与他平视，看得心里扑通扑通乱跳，这些日子的忧戚哀思汹涌澎湃而出，他一头扎到吴质怀里。

“我很难过，季重。”他说着，他失去了他曾经最崇敬的人，他以为他的父亲就像泰山本山一样永存。

“我明白，”吴质抱住了他，“子桓的心情，我都明白。”

曹丕在他脖子是咬了一口，悄悄地道：“扶我起来，身上太沉了。”

吴质没有扶，就势把他压得更低，去剥那恼人的礼服。

“要节俭呀，子桓。”他语气轻薄十足，曹丕想踹他，奈何伸不出腿，只好摸他颈上的伤：“怎么搞的？”

吴质语气轻松地道：“回来路上让山匪劫了，不碍事。”

这种事发生在吴质身上怎么就一点都不令人意外呢。

曹丕愣了片刻，想要心疼，却不知怎的笑出声来。笑了，又觉得十分的不对。

“你最好一直跟着我，”曹丕咬着他的嘴唇，含糊地道，“我真怕你死了……再见不到了。”

吴隐之不想说话。吴质去摸他的头，他也躲开了。

吴隐之最出名的一件事，不是他的清白廉洁，是他曾经给卢循抓走当了俘虏。

幸好刘裕还记得把他解救了出来，不然他大概要埋在海底变成沉香木。

大概是给先祖惹得心情实在很不好，他道：“可大概他不想见——”

他的话语戛然而止。

他本来想说这种怪力乱神之事虚无缥缈，但是吴质分明就在他眼前。他也想说曹丕大概率不会记得他的，但是现在也已经说不出来。

的确有那么一个近乎透明的影子落在窗台上，月光透过他温柔地照映在吴质身上。

那似乎真的是一个青年男人的轮廓，可是太模糊了，太浅淡了，他就像月光下一个眼花的错觉。

吴质喊他：“子桓。”

他毫不意外他会来，他们之间出现任何默契好像都不太奇怪。

那影子无法答他，魂魄的分散使得他甚至难以聚拢，但他依旧记得吴质，那点沉香足够他找来。

他就朝着吴质飘去，吴质张臂抱他，满怀都是香气，然后吴隐之就看着那影子消散在吴质怀中，只剩心口玉的一点光芒，也转瞬即逝。

吴质把它拿在手中，仿佛世上再无比它更宝贵的东西。吴隐之望着，竟隐隐有了些许嫉妒之感。

他不曾见过这般深情。

END


	15. Chapter 15

【质丕】敏言  
吴质去成都的展子，就把曹丕带上了。

他刚找到曹丕那时候，把所有需要出门的工作都推了，只在家和家附近的熟悉范围里走动，走到哪里都握紧了他的手不放，一时看不到便满心忧虑。

他第一个教会曹丕使用的现代产品就是手机，曹丕要是一时半刻没有回音，他就觉得自己从此要再度失去他。

曹丕吐槽说恋爱游戏里的野男人都没你这么上心，说着，他又笑了，去亲亲吴质气得煞白的脸颊。

现在的情况好了许多，曹丕是他父亲钦定的聪明，学东西很快。

毕竟能让他父亲看上眼也不是件容易事情。

只是吴质的情况还是没有好很多，他还是那样多嘴，也还是那样没有安全感。

那自然全是因为他爱曹丕，曹丕这样想去，也就没有很多好计较的了。

这是他第一次出这样的远门，坐的高铁，位子很舒服，很宽大，除了他们也没有旁人，安安静静的，曹丕就靠在他肩上睡了。

他才不知道商务座比二等座贵几倍呢。

直到吴质把他叫醒，拿了行李：“快到站了，醒醒。”

曹丕还迷迷糊糊地问他：“咱们不是刚从西安出发吗？”

吴质哈哈一笑，同他开了个很有点恶劣的玩笑：“快走吧陛下，诸葛亮和刘禅还于旧都了，咱们大势已去。”

曹丕踹了他一脚，忿忿地把背包扔到吴质身上。

吓他一跳，还以为吴质是说真的呢。

结果漫展玩得非常开心，还见到了喜欢的声优，但曹丕每次想跟着人走，都被吴质强行拉回来。

曹丕稍微抗议了一下，他觉得自己跟现代生活已经融入得不错了，但是吴质板着脸，攥着手不让他乱跑。

“我不会跑丢的。”

“那也不行。”

吴质拉着他避开两个被曹丕夸了好看于是想跟他合影的小姑娘，表情很是生硬。而且随着来跟曹丕搭话的人数的增加，吴质的表情就越发冷漠。

两个人在人来人往的会展里僵持了一会儿，曹丕挨近他，悄悄问道：“季重，你吃醋了？”

向来温柔的吴质瞪了他一眼，咬牙道：“我要是会吃醋，早就酸死了，哪里活得到现在。”

曹丕放下心来，哈哈大笑，跳起来扑到吴质怀里，亲了他一口。

吴质脸都红了。李星云当众跳起来亲了一口张子凡，岂不是要逼死官方。

曹丕发现这件事后觉得很有趣，吴质讨人嫌的时候居多，漫天吃飞醋反而很可爱。

展子结束了，他主动握着吴质的手回酒店，关了门，坐在床边笑着问他：“我以前对季重很差么？”

吴质平素再刻薄，对上他声音也是一如既往的温柔，道：“没有，你待我很好。”

曹丕不解：“那你为什么要吃醋？”

他觉得之前的自己还是很偏爱吴质的。

吴质不暇多想，直截了当道：“我爱你啊。”

曹丕心被老鹿撞了一下，他道：“我也爱你啊。”

“你爱的人太多了，”吴质道，“你不过是今日只有我，若是他们在，你也会开开心心都收下的。”

曹丕被戳中心思，反驳道：“不会！”

吴质不留情面：“要是司马找到了你，你也会跟他走的。”

曹丕再度道：“不会，我宁可一头撞死。”

他们这下是真的戳到了彼此的痛处，吴质后悔不已，他有时候都无法自控。

他的痛苦应当已经习惯了的，他不能让曹丕跟他一起痛，曹丕不应该再经历世间任何痛苦。

吴质小心地去拉他手：“对不起，子桓，我没有，没有那样的意思……”

其实他提谁都是一样的，只是偏偏提了个错的。

曹丕知道他不是有心，可是话语伤人，有心无心都是一样的。

他没有甩手出走已经是很偏爱吴质了。

他偏爱吴质，然而吴质爱他，不是偏爱。

曹丕终于想明白了这件事，他终于渐渐体会到了吴质的心情。

“我其实没有那么大度，子桓。你同他们在一起时，我总是很难过的，真的很难过。”

吴质终于说了出来，这些话他本来死也不会告诉曹丕的。

这种心情过于沉重，他有时候实在难以忍耐，便会突然冒出一些刻薄带刺的话来，连他自己都很难控制。

因为他自己被伤得更深。

曹丕直到现在才明白他这种心情，也明白了他那些奇奇怪怪的反应。

吴质爱他，愿意为他做任何事情。

曹丕内心激动，扑上去双臂抱住吴质：“季重，我们结婚吧。”

吴质给他的反应弄得怔住了，没有反应过来，曹丕又在他耳边大声道：“我说我要嫁给你，就一定要嫁给你的，你只要不先死，我就只嫁你一个。”

END

彩蛋

吴质本来这两天都是乐陶陶的，但是晚上抱着手机突然开始生闷气。

曹丕从背后抱着他问他怎么了，吴质说，他画好了魏时大婚的礼服图样，想找家汉服店做两套。

曹丕笑着说那也很好啊，吴质板着一张脸，说，好什么，被汉服店扔了回来，说这什么奇葩形制，哪来的影楼装，不接。

曹丕笑得滚到了他怀里。

END


	16. Chapter 16

【丕中心/叡懿】阴影  
曹叡现在很头疼，司马懿看出来了，然后强行压下了想帮他揉揉的冲动。

曹叡长得很可爱，板着脸皱着眉强行严肃的模样就让人很想摸，司马懿克制住了自己的手痒。

他想起先帝故作严肃的时候也是这样。不，其实他就算真的生气，也是很可爱的，让司马懿一边觉得自己会因为狐媚惑主而掉脑袋，一边更加卖力地狐媚惑主。

那样太美好了，沉稳隐忍的他就这么在天子之怒的边缘大鹏展翅。

曹丕就是能让很惜命的他产生死了都值的念头。

曹叡太漂亮了，平时是不像的，但是板着脸皱着眉强装严肃的表情就有一点像他父亲了，让司马懿实在想捏。

所幸他还没走神到忘了他们在说什么的地步。能让曹叡那么严肃地皱着眉的事情也不多，比如判离不定的吴国，屡屡北伐的蜀国，还有聊完这些之后，他们现在所谈到的吴质。

曹叡一想起要把吴质调回来就烦得要死。

司马懿强行不看他的脸色，慢慢地道：“还是把他调回来吧。而且，臣很喜欢他啊。”

上回他拉着吴应的手说长兄如父，你妹妹都及笄了你父亲也不管，要不跟我家结亲吧，然后吴应的回答是不想被他爹打成残疾人，那样就当不了官了。

司马懿觉得必须当面亲自揍一顿吴质，这都什么家庭教育。

为了达成这个愿望就得让吴质回来，司马懿说完，看了一眼陈群。

陈群面沉似水，四平八稳地开了金口：“臣也很喜欢他。”

曹真觉得这个氛围实在哪里不对，曹叡的脸色越来越僵了，把目光投向他。

曹真想了一会儿，摸着良心说，对，我也挺喜欢他的。

良心一痛，彻底死掉了。

曹叡把司马懿留下，但是有半个时辰都没搭理他，自己气鼓鼓地翻着书简，看不进去，也不肯跟他讲话。

他的顾命大臣，他撒撒气还是可以的吧？

然而论沉得住气恐怕没人比得过司马懿，过了半晌，曹叡抬头，见他看书看得入迷，忍不住问：你怎么不说话？

司马懿给他看手里的庄子。曹叡心想完了，司马懿比他看得开。

曹叡叹了口气，问他，不能吧，你不会真喜欢吴质的。

司马懿就只是笑，笑也算是一种默认，曹叡便觉得果真可怕，世界之大无奇不好，好好的托孤大臣说疯就疯了。

司马懿便解释说，这不奇怪啊，先帝也很喜欢他的。

于是曹叡的眉毛皱得更厉害了，表情弃嫌得很。

他想起郭照。郭照也是这样，为了先帝既不介意去死，也不介意背负一个争宠上位、逼死人命的名声，只要曹叡不恨他父亲就行。

司马懿也一样，他渐渐地知道他们有多爱先帝。他原本已经了解到厌烦了，可现在还是在不断加深这个了解。

他好像一直都活在那个阴影里。他竭力地不像，竭力地想要以曹叡而不是文帝之子的身份被他们爱着。

但他的努力收获甚微，他觉得司马懿透过他的目光始终聚焦在先帝身上。

他抗争过后是深深的无力感，他问，可是，为什么呢？

司马懿弄错了他的意思，他笑着解释：“因为季重其实很可爱，陛下只是还没有了解……”

这种鬼话有时候他自己也不信。

曹叡抱着头，手指插进了头发里，头并不痛，但就是很累。

他道：“知道了，你走吧。”

司马懿说了告退，站起身，又不放心地站在原地。

然后他下了个决心，走到流着多疑的血的曹氏子孙的身边，俯下身轻轻抱了抱他。

他曾多次这样抱过曹丕，曹叡既然是他的儿子，应该也会接受吧？

并不知道他的想法的曹叡被他抱着，没有回绝，把头埋在了他的臂弯里。

END


	17. Chapter 17

【二十四节气】【植丕/操丕】立冬  
曹丕差点被吹到江对岸当俘虏，仿古代明君变成魏帝南巡的时候，还是很狼狈的，但是到了雍丘的时候，就已经恢复了从容和威严。

他去看望了多年不见的兄弟。

他们曾经无比亲密，可以互相托付性命，也曾经无比疏离，可以将对方置于死地。

曹丕曾经不无怨恨地同他最宠爱的幕僚说：他败了尚可活命，我输了，身家性命都不是自己的了，连你也保不住……他就是想让我死啊。

那种恐惧令他心有余悸多年，不想见到曹植，也不敢见到他。

现在他的病终于好了，可以平和地和曹植坐在一起吃酥了。

他从洛阳带来了一盒酥。

他在人生最狼狈、最窘迫的某个时刻，想起他的父亲。

曹丕在被封为太子时，曾经信誓满满地向他父亲承诺：您放心，我是最理解您的理想的儿子，不会教您失望的。

他只说对了前半句。他理解他父亲的南征，理解他关于统一的野心和梦想，但还是令他失望了。

在南征这件事上，他好像又变成了一个笑柄。

后人会怎么说他呢，兵盲皇帝？

他这样自嘲地说。

曹植已经听了很久，听了很多他从来都不知道的话，他不曾有机会去了解这样的兄长。

他是人间帝王，但也是曹植的兄长，他们曾经那样亲密，无话不谈，直到有一个人率先迈入了成年人的世界，过早地成长起来。

所以，时隔多年之后，这样真实的兄长让曹植有点害怕，但是也有点说不出来的兴奋。

他一直都隐隐期待着能和曹丕重新坐在一起，没有物是人非，他们都尚在人间。

曹植不想升仙，他的洛神尚在人间。

此刻就在他的面前。

他的心咚咚跳着，满是焦虑和恐慌，因为对方是他遥不可及的神，但是他又这样胆大，这样坚决，轻轻握住了那近在咫尺的手。

他道，可是陛下南征，真正要擒获的不是孙权，而是那些地方氏族的权力，对么？那么，陛下已经成功了，没有令父皇失望。

曹丕没有把手抽回去，也没有愤怒地起身，把他贬得到离洛阳更远的远方。

没有天子之怒伏尸百万，他只是曹植曾经温柔亲密的兄长。

曹植这样聪明，也这样了解他。曹丕感到了威胁，他的真实目的藏得太深，所能明白的也不过他身边的那两三位朋友。

曹植不仅明白，还敢说出来，他的确感到威胁，为了曹叡。

但是，也有许多想法改变了。曹丕由得他握着手，说，可是，那是父亲的理想。

本来不该是这样的，政治的目的当然是他要先考虑的，可是在南方会如此狼狈，他也是想不到的。

他不甘心。曹操在关羽死后与他推心置腹地谈，将自己所有的一切都交给他，告诉他：我们离一统天下，大概要等很多年，需要很长时间的稳定、和平和休养生息。是父亲不好……原本该送一个太平盛世给你的。

曹丕以为自己可以，年轻人总是自不量力的。

但现在他宿疾缠身，怕是时日无多，所谓太平盛世，他连半点光亮都没有看见。

他连那理想的半点光明都未能见到，便即将埋入黑暗孤独的墓室。

他如何能够甘心。人生短暂，逝者如斯夫，而理想太远了，在他们都看不见的远方。

父亲看不到，他也看不到了。

他说，植弟，我想念父亲还在的那些年。

于是曹植也突然非常想念那些日子，想念不曾落魄、还意气风发的自己，想念他们的父亲，他们曾经拥有过现在全部失去了的一切。

曹植的胆子一向很大的，尽管被磨砺多年，已经学会了隐忍，可是兄长就在眼前，他一切甜蜜和苦难的根源就在眼前，隐忍的作用暂时就没有那么大了。

他极为克制地轻轻抱了抱曹丕，没有感到反对，就抱紧了一些。

曹丕没有力气阻止他。他的愧疚和他的病都让他不能拒绝。

他想自己死后，以曹叡那个狼崽子的脾气，他四弟的日子怕才是真正的不好过。

他没有拒绝，他万分的不忍心。曹植的手虽然是冷的，但胸怀还是热的。

他便搂住他的腰，在那温热的胸怀上又贴紧了些。

曹植身板单薄，不似他的父亲，但是，这样也够了。

他将满心愧疚、两手空空地站在父亲面前，他一无所有，但终究要去面对父亲的目光。

世事无常即是世事常态，他们无能为力，他们终将化为泥土尘埃。

在天命面前，人那点狂妄自大的理想真是不值一提。

徒为后世笑柄罢了。

他们会说，这个故事啊，建安时代一结束我就不想看了。

之后全是寒冷冗长、没有终结的冬天。

END

“经南野之旧都，聊弭节而容与。尊往初之旧迹，顺归风以长迈。镇江汉之遗民，静南畿之遐裔。”——曹丕《述征赋》，作于建安十三年，此时北方基本平定，曹丕随父亲南征刘表，准备赤壁之战，此赋作于征途。


	18. Chapter 18

【质丕/昂丕】棠棣  
曹丕全身都浸在温暖的汤池里，心情似乎舒缓了一些，他靠着壁，看着吴质给他倒酒。

酒瓶放在盛满冰块的铜盆里，吴质坐在池边，伸手把它拎起来，给两只耳杯都注满了沁血一样的葡萄酒，递一杯到曹丕唇边。

曹丕就着他的手喝，还要盯着他看，就笑了。

没办法，他一见吴质就笑。他喝了酒，腾出嘴取笑吴质：“季重这副模样，像个迷惑圣主的奸妃。”

其实也没有那么像，吴质没有当奸妃的容色，他和司马懿加起来也及不上郭照，而在他的脂粉堆里，郭照其实也算不得出色。

可是他喜欢吴质，吴质也喜欢他，这样就够了。

吴质并不在意他开这种玩笑，他们共同经历的太多，更过分的玩笑都开过。

除生死天命之外都不足以分开他们。

吴质懒得怼他，他正觉得这汤池分了两层，又是方形，恰好像是带二层台的墓穴。他总算忍住了没有说出来。

那也无妨，他总算和曹丕是在一起的。

曹丕扒着池沿儿问他：“季重几时回来的？家里的事情可安顿好了？”

他总算想起了这时候正经该问些什么，他们之间的关心总是有些别扭。但他难得能够脱离自己的角度，去看看真实的吴质的处境。

他觉得有些心疼。他知道吴质有多不受乡里待见，这一点即使他如今身处高位似乎也没什么改变，名士高洁，吴质贪图名利，太不入流。

那些高洁的名士从未向曾处于困顿绝境中的曹丕施以援手，一切人间的感情都是俗流。

他去握吴质的右手，吴质只好改成左手喝酒，同曹丕说，都办好了。纵然我要守孝，也没那个资格，只是替她修墓也就罢了。

曹丕也是从未在意过吴质的身世。曹氏取人不看出身，他不在意吴质是单家寒门，但也因此并未主动问过吴质家里的事情，直到他忽的告假，说要回家送葬母亲，具体如何，等回来再作解释。

吴质现在就同他解释了。吴质是庶出的遗腹子，母亲得宠却没有任何家世，之后的日子是难以想象的艰难。只是过去很久了，吴质轻描淡写地略过了那些欺凌羞辱的细节。

母亲走的时候哭着把他抱在怀里，抱了又抱，直到被强行拖走。她乞求当家的主母，无论如何收容这个孩子，不要将他从家谱上抹掉。于是她自己被卖给了下一家为奴为婢，而吴质得以留下苟延残喘。

人心可以恶毒到何等地步，人生又可以坎坷挫折到何等地步，吴质很早就明白了。

他唯有不惜一切代价活下去，并且希望明天能活得比今天更好一些。至于别人怎样奚落嘲讽他，他全不在意，那些又杀不死他。

只有曹丕让他去死的时候他才会去。

吴质同他道：“初平四年，多亏先帝，我总算找到活路。”

那年他十七岁，文章没有写得太好，却狂妄得出奇，遭人鄙夷非议，却也有了一点小名声，恰好赶上了求贤不拘小节海纳百川的时代。

否则他一生都将在暗淡困顿之中，直到被命运逼死。

所幸的是，他的母亲几经波折，做了一户人家的正妻，儿子也争气，当家主事，把丧礼办得风光。

倒显得吴质已经完全是个不相干的外人了。

他什么也没有了。

曹丕拽了拽吴质的袖子，凑在他耳边说，下来，陪陪我。

他强烈地想要抱一抱吴质，以感受到他也是被吴质需要着的。他还想要告诉吴质，他绝不会沦落至一无所有的境地的。

沐浴时间拖得格外的长，过了很久，吴质拿袍子裹了他抱出来，内侍背了身不敢看，更不敢接，吴质也不在意，照样横行无忌。

龙床他也不是爬过一次两次了，好说。他放下帷帐，拉过被子裹住两人，闭眼的时候，忽然觉得，这也像是躺在墓室之中了。

他伸手抱住了曹丕，安心地堕入黑沉的睡眠。

如此一来，第二天曹丕就起晚了，醒的时候怔怔地坐在床边，一身的起床气，嫌小黄门冠戴得不好，发了脾气。

天子之怒是要死人的，吴质捧了衣服过来解围，给曹丕穿戴好了，笑一笑，说，走吧，陛下。

曹丕去牵他手，吴质躲了，说，陛下，我脑袋还要呢。

曹丕怎么就是不信这个鬼话呢，他觉得吴质天天都把脑袋拎在手里，抛着当球玩。

曹丕当然没有晚，毕竟没有他的命令，谁也不敢动手封墓。

这次的阵仗比上次小得多，上次是他尊贵无极的父皇，这次不过是一个附葬墓，一个衣冠冢，可引他早亡的兄长一律残魂，替他长伴父皇身侧。

曹丕说要进去看看，他抬手向身后勾了勾，吴质三两步小跑到身后，同他一并进去了。事情本就是吴质提出来的，最后验收当然也得有他在侧，这样算账砍头都不耽误。

在墓道里吴质悄悄同他咬耳朵：陛下，太后没来呢。

曹丕狠狠地说，闭嘴。

他恨得还不过瘾，又加了一句：我早晚得杀了你。

吴质就笑了，说，谢陛下。

曹丕在里面呆了很久，因为今天没什么人在等。他看看画像砖，又看看摆满了耳杯的案几，摸了摸装着衣冠的棺木。

那些都是曹昂的旧物，有些是父亲收着的，有些是他留下的。

曹丕百般不舍地摸了摸腰间的百辟刀，看了一眼吴质，吴质便也看向他，但是不说话。

曹丕想，他长兄是这世间存在过最完美的人了。

即使在暴烈的酷日下，他身上也看不见半分人性里的阴暗面。

他好得不像是这个时代真实存在过的人物。

曹丕把刀解下来，手抖得厉害，解不开，吴质按住他的手，跪下来给他解开，双手递给他。

那姿势像是在求赐死，曹丕看着他，又看了看摆在正中的那口棺材。

他对于那场大火的记忆仍然那么清晰，好像就在昨夜。但是他又清楚地记得，昨夜吴质在他身边，就像现在一样。

曹丕爱惜极了这把刀，在手里摩挲了无数次，也没几次真的拔出来用一用。他叹了口气，弯腰把它放在侧面的案上，同那四把刀一起。

本来一切就都是他兄长的，所有的一切。他不能够都还回去，他做任何事情都无法弥补，所以，这样也只是让自己心里能够好受一点，与他完美的兄长无关。

他不过是徒劳地虚伪地感动自己罢了。

曹丕让吴质起来，说，走吧。但是快走出来的时候，他又很是促狭地同吴质说：我就应该把你也封在里面，陪着我兄长。

吴质笑了，曹丕爱他的兄长，陪葬用的都是好东西。

他们回去得就很晚，因为曹丕又去探望了他父皇，到回宫时，他就被太后叫走了。

曹丕就跟吴质说，慢点喝酒，等等我。

吴质拿史记下酒，等他回来，正看到长信侯之乱，抬眼望他，便提前张了臂弯，把他裹进来。

他若是个安分邀宠的，便该知道帝王家事是最不能搅和的，奈何吴质这个人，在曹丕面前只把头当成身外物，命好像捡来的一般，劝他待曹植好一些。

他说，失了势的亲王，落了魄的宗室，优渥地养起来，由他宴饮赋诗，成千古美谈，也不碍着陛下什么，又不是养不起。

曹丕便狠狠瞪他一眼：吴质，我看你的脑袋是早就不想要了。

他抱着自己生自己的闷气，吴质扔了书过来抱他，他也不理。

他当然知道吴质说得有道理，他已经是成功的上位者了，没必要因为这点小心眼跟太后闹不和，即使史书里也要记上他一笔黑账。

实在是很不好听。当年始皇帝平乱那么有理有据，站在道理和权力的制高点了，还能被骂不孝不悌。

更何况他其实也没有那么讨厌曹植，他只是有点记仇。就有一点记仇，有一点小心眼。

吴质这个王八蛋居然不跟他一起小心眼，他觉得委屈到不行。

他竭力作出凶恶的样子怼吴质：你现在装什么好人？你以为你坏事干得少了？你……还知不知道死的很可能是你？

吴质这样的人，杀了也就杀了，绝对没什么人会觉得惋惜，更别提引起政治上一分一毫的波动了。

吴质把他抱得更紧了些，他轻声说，我不知道，我没有兄弟，见到陛下有，很是羡慕。

吴质当然是有兄弟，不然他那个排行是怎么来的？但曹丕立即想到，其实吴质是没有的。

他原本的嫡出哥哥，待他必然不好，必然绝情到了极致，让他尚未及冠就急急地跑来应召，在一群青年才俊里也年少得不像话。然而纵然世事千般艰难，也比他原本的家庭要幸福许多。

有还不如没有呢。他没有可以回得去的地方，退一步都是深渊。

曹丕不说话了，好像也没有那么委屈了，他想起子建的好处来，想起来了一点。他又想起曹昂，想他那样温柔宽容，自己却这般心窄。

他苦笑了一声，又觉得仍有些不平，便道：煞一煞他的性子也好。明年，明年再给他一个王，季重，知道了，我记着呢，不会忘。但是，我不原谅他，我不同他和解，好的我知道你也没那么烂好人，你是个混蛋。

他吻了吻这个混蛋的脸颊，懒洋洋地道，知道了，等到了不惑之年，我就原谅他。

吴质又开始觉得他在下什么奇怪的谶语，但是他也没有说出来。他摸着曹丕的头发，同他描绘那年十七岁的曹昂。

在当时性格古怪孤僻的吴质看来，那才像是少年真正该有的样子，他爱说爱笑，温柔又洒脱，让人觉得看得见希望，让人觉得这个乱世也是可以过得去的。

那耀眼的光流星般转瞬即逝，不见了。

END

====

出处：高陵M1与作为曹操墓的M2符合昭穆制度，无尸骨也符合衣冠冢的特性；曹丕将已经没有威胁的早亡兄长附葬曹操高陵是合理的；M1出土五把百辟刀，与M2出土的一把是一批打造的，M1应当是曹操长子曹昂的衣冠冢。（考古报告《曹操高陵》）


	19. Chapter 19

【质丕】听见  
小情绪多到爆炸，像回形针一样别扭的季重。

上文

其实吴质也是很会吃醋的。或者说，他十分的小心眼。

吴质和曹丕一起挑了汉服，为了找到偏银杏的黄色真不容易，那是曹丕坚持的。然后他们有了一套配黑色袴的男装和一套配间色裙的女装。

曹丕抱着肩看了看，说行吧，至少是我魏了。季重，穿个裙子给我看看。

结果是季重穿的女装，虽说魏襦的性别区分不是很大，但曹丕看他穿女装就笑。

吴质又特别喜欢看他笑，可以做任何事。

他们穿好后就去拍了套片子，取景的地点风景很好，不止一组拍汉服的。他们旁边有个红衣姑娘拍着拍着，突然连名带姓喊了一声曹丕的名字。

曹丕突然被点名吓得一哆嗦，然后发现人家只是喊了一句台词。

吴质搂着他的腰又往旁边走了一些，同他说，下辈子都不想见你，知道什么意思吗，说你是个渣男。

曹丕跟他嘀咕：“我不记得了。再说，凭什么都是我啊？渣男也不止我一个。”

吴质笑眯眯地同他道：“因为你爹、你弟弟，还有你媳妇都很有名啊——”

曹丕翻了个白眼，怼他：“我媳妇不是你吗？”

吴质脸红了，咳了两声，居然愣是没能把话说完。

还好他咽下去了。他本来想说“不像你是个凑数的，这一点三苏和三曹真是完全相反呢”。

还好他没说出来，曹丕能把他推到湖里去的，这事他手熟。

照片拍得不错，摄影承包了后期，特意把曹丕修得非常漂亮，惹人心动的那种，眼睛里有星星那种。

然后摄影就加了曹丕的微信开始撩骚。曹丕对这个复杂的世界始终有点懵懂，毕竟原本的他接触过的撩骚至少也要先来一首怨妇诗，除了吴质。

吴质这种上来就爬龙床的狠角色真是绝无仅有。

曹丕毫无知觉地陪他聊了十五分钟才渐渐感觉哪里不对，这个时间吴质都把骂咪蒙的文章给写好推送了，过来看曹丕在干嘛。

曹丕感觉出来哪里不对了，感觉恶心，想删除的时候被吴质看见了。

吴质觉得自己绿云罩顶。虽然某种意义上来说事实的确如此。

吴质就以一种十分尖酸刻薄的语气道：“哟，除了我，居然还有人能瞎了眼看上你啊。”

这种损敌八百自损三千的话也就是他给气晕了头才说得出来。

能搞得他毫无理智的也只有曹丕。

曹丕虽说对前尘往事并没有什么印象了，但本能的，他绝对不能在这种时候认输。他争辩道：“很多啊，还有阿照啊——”

“你一死你的阿照就跑掉了好吗，他很想当你的皇后啊？”

“朕还有司马——”

“是啊陛下，你的司马把你留的托孤大臣都给灭门了，可爱你了。”

曹丕给他气得话语打结：“我——”

吴质看起来比他冷静，其实脑子一片空白，唯有一味的逞勇斗狠，却偏偏忘了这是爱情里最糟糕的表现。

他给曹丕一个个地算：“伯仁，是吧，伯仁是个死直男；子丹，子丹养儿子不成器；对对，钟繇跟他一个毛病；还有你弟，你觉得你死了他写个黄初八年就真的痛不欲生了，后来他还多次上表想建功立业不知道多雄心壮志呢；陈群，我说陈群……他，他怼你最喜欢的郭嘉！”

曹丕开始给他气得血压上升，压制不住要照着他脸打一顿的冲动，听到最后竟然给逗笑了。

吴质那副气急败坏、强词夺理的样子实在太好笑了。

虽然曹丕一点也没有消气，半点也没有，还是很想在他俊朗的眉目上打个熊猫圈出来，但是既然已经笑了，他的手也就握不出拳头了。

曹丕环住他的脖子，踮着脚把下巴搁在他肩上，贴着他的耳朵道：“可我喜欢的是你啊。”

吴质脸颊发烫，心跳如捣，却强装镇静，语调冷漠地道：“我瞎了眼，又戴着一百顶绿帽子，听不清。”

曹丕在他腰上捏住了一块肉，用力拧了半周，感觉他疼得身体都僵了，才大声道：“我说，我喜欢的是你！”

吴质在他看不见的地方掐自己的腿，依旧是那副半死不活的语气：“我脑子坏掉了，土也埋到了脖子，听不见。”

曹丕觉得自己才是瞎了眼的那个，这男人小气毒舌又斤斤计较，他想撤回手就走。

他被抱得就像锁死了一样，曹丕条件反射地就要抬膝撞他胯下，还好吴质及时在他耳边轻声道：“听见了。”

曹丕忿忿地想，算他识相，保全了下半身。

曹丕于是忿忿地道：“听见了就放开。”他给抱得太紧，吴质的心跳压着他的，有点受不了。

肩上一沉，吴质也照样把头压在他肩上，只是他个子高些，弯腰的姿势很是别扭，他也不管。

他低沉的嗓音跟曹丕说：“不放。”

曹丕最受不了他这副嗓音，腿先有点软了，想推他：“你别——”

结果还是晚了。吴质继续道：“死也不放开。这次不会再放开了。别留下我一个人。”

他的声音里突然充斥着忧伤和患得患失的情绪，听得曹丕心头一紧，拍着他的背轻声哄他：“好，都依你。不会留下你一个人了。而且……我喜欢季重。”

他悄悄在背后找到了吴质心脏的位置，在那里戳了一戳，问：“听见了？”

“嗯，听见了。”

END


	20. Chapter 20

【质丕】孽缘  
吴质是个妖精，也很磨人。

在忘川硬扛一千年扛成个妖道，下一步就是磨人，磨得曹丕这样的好脾气，都有那么突如其来的刹那想抛弃他。

他看书的吴质从背后过来要抱抱，他睡觉的时候吴质从正面过来要抱抱，他坐着坐着累了，站起来松松筋骨，吴质便会看他要去哪里，身体很紧张，绷着，随时准备抱住他大腿。

吴质本来不这样，他现在患得患失的，曹丕半夜去趟洗手间回来都能看见他坐在床边发呆，怅然若失的样子。

曹丕还能怎么办？过去摸摸他的头，揉揉，哄哄，再说，我没洗手。说完再使劲摸摸吴质的脸。

他觉得有点好笑，吴质怎么越大越活成个孩子了。

患得患失的那个人明明应该是他才对，他除了吴质一无所有。

他的手就往吴质睡衣里钻，一路往深处摸，摸得他舒服了，不防备了，眼神迷离了，就叼着他的耳朵慢慢咬。他知道吴质哪儿不能碰，越不能碰越碰。

他们这么玩能玩到天亮。

快天亮的时候他们才睡着，吴质埋在他胸口睡，多少造成了压迫，曹丕做了噩梦，拽着吴质的头发醒来。

还好吴质头发多。吴质打开床头灯，把胳膊给他枕着，拿水给他，问，梦见子丹了？

曹丕嗯了一声。吴质又说，你喊得很大声。

曹丕沉默片刻，说，无长少皆斩，我见过的。

吴质给他补充：女子适人者不赦你只怕没见过，我也没见过。

嘉平之乱，他们都没见过，但越想越无法不去想，仅凭文字留存依旧令人痛苦。

他们窝在床上，对视，都觉得嘴里发苦，说出来的话都是苦的。

吴质头回觉得房间里闷得厉害，他下床，把落地窗的帘子拉开，天还没亮，但是城市灯火通明，窗户只能打开很小的弧度，长安街的车流已经开始了。

吴质觉得烦闷，又把窗户关上，他想拉上帘子，被人从身后轻柔地抱住。

吴质还是把窗帘又拉上了。他不是多么有用的人，对曹丕的噩梦毫无办法。他那么浅薄，只会处理忧来无方的那些部分。

曹丕真是鬼迷了眼才会看上他。

他越是靠近，越觉得不安，越觉得两手空空，无能为力。

他的眉毛仍然紧皱，并且感觉身后人的用力，但他还是没有动。

曹丕又去握他的手，握得极紧，他终于承认：季重，我真的很难过。

他竭力希望吴质觉得好过，吴质把他带回这个世界，他不应当有任何不知足，他不应当得陇望蜀。可他既然活着，就总会感受到痛苦的。

他是除了篡位哪里都不太成功的皇帝，他是祸首，他是好大喜功，残暴无情的君王，他是永远不及他的父亲和兄弟的中庸者。

但还有一个很小的角落，他就是曹丕。

忧来无方或者有方，他会痛苦，但是他有吴质。

那么作为曹丕的他便也知足。

他拉过吴质的手，放在嘴边，用力咬了下去。他嘴里有颗虎牙，咬人很疼，一口咬出了血。

吴质觉得自己活该，是他一厢情愿把曹丕带回来的，事前也没问过他是否愿意，万一人家根本就不想记得他呢。

他也就忍了。他不太怕疼，他本来就什么疼都经过的。

曹丕咬完了，跟他笑了一笑，说，现在好多了。

他笑起来眼神明亮，是吴质最初认识的那个青年人，对一切都觉得有趣。

吴质想，他怎么跟孩子似的。

曹丕亲了亲吴质的伤口，给他涂碘酒，贴创可贴，吴质摸摸他的头，没忍住，问他：“你是不是看书架上那套《倚天屠龙记》了？”

END


	21. Chapter 21

【丕中心】求得  
性转郭皇后。单箭头，一堆单箭头。

满宠来时，曹操看着郭嘉，又摸了一把手，说，那你休息，我明天再来看你。

他摸了一把，不够，还想再摸，好顺理成章地提醒郭嘉，好好养病，我看你是又不想活了。

他忍住了，推窗出去，又回头依依东望一番。满宠到了门口，他才真走。

他知道满宠的想法，也知道什么时候应该给别人留余地。他若是在，满宠的许多话难以出口。

他十分喜爱满宠，不想见他难堪。他对满宠的心意心知肚明，但不挂怀，不介意，郭嘉会处理好的，他有分寸。

他信任郭嘉如同信任自己。

郭嘉确实回绝了满宠。他说，我不要你的肉汤，也不要你的心意。

他还更进一步地指出，伯宁，我不骗你。我对你如果说还算好，那完全是因为你对曹公还有用，值得我花点心思利用你。

他依旧怕满宠听不明白，因为满宠在他的事情上一向木讷，如同他永远煮不好的汤。所以他继续道，你对我所有的那种感情，我对你分毫都没有，你是曹公的，我不要你。

满宠沉默良久，面上看不出任何表情。他低头想了想，问：“那我能抱你一下吗？”

郭嘉不假思索道：“不能。”

满宠还有前途，郭嘉没有，他随时会死。谁都不能抱他，谁都不能跟他有所牵连，他终归黄土。

只是，郭嘉打不过他。满宠还是抱到了，停了一秒，他松开他，说，对不起。

他说完就走，也不管郭嘉原不原谅他。郭嘉都要死了，谈什么原谅不原谅。

他要想的事情比这重得多，他要想曹操想的事情，他们将归一统的北方，和可能要他埋在那里的南方。

总能得到的，他想。就像死也总会来一样。

郭照听完这个故事，第一个反应就是：“那时你在哪里？怎么知道得这么清楚？”

他们吵了一架，但现在已经和好，坐在台阶上看星星，曹丕给他指某颗最亮的，说那像先帝，云云，然后便起了这些陈年旧事。

曹丕不答，王顾左右而言他，郭照强行掰回来：“子桓当时不会就在门外吧，手拿着一支可怜兮兮的小玫瑰，打算去表白心迹？是失望呢，还是庆幸自己没有像满宠一样被呛死？”

曹丕一手握着他的，一手捂自己的脸，求他别再说了。

少年心事应该都去死，不然提起来令人羞愤欲死。

郭照笑了，手抽出来，很大方地拍拍他的背，不说了，指给他星星：那颗眉清目秀的，像你大哥？

曹丕尬笑一声，身体倒是很诚恳，过去靠在他肩上了。

曹丕死了，郭照就要走，他态度坚决到让曹叡愤怒。

曹叡想起当年自己攥着梳子看他们和好的那个夜晚，枉费他那样担心，毫无用处。

郭照便这样坚决地回复他，陛下，您有辅政大臣，有文昭太后，不需要我。就算你说需要也没用，我要走了。他不在，您留不住我。

曹叡怒得说不出话，郭照就耐心地等，等他下令把自己拖下去杀了。

他现在和冢中枯骨也无甚差别，都不怕死。没有子桓，他什么都不要。

曹叡梗了半天，郭照还在等。于是曹叡终于咬出了一个字，滚。

郭照便滚了。等曹叡再念出第二句话的时候，他已经不见了。

曹叡的话消失在空气里，他说，阿照。

刚开始穿女装的时候，曹叡是有些不适应的，需要人的帮忙。穿了两次，他就注意到了帮他系裙子的小宫人。

他这样想着，看过去，觉得她眉毛画得不错。

她有点紧张，但是见陛下年轻貌美，忘了，看一眼，不由自主笑了一笑。

曹叡便觉得不严肃，训她：“笑什么？给我画眉。还有，你叫什么？”

她姓郭，后来的明元郭皇后，但此时只是位因家族作乱被没收入宫的小宫女，没得选。

她给陛下画了眉，很好看，但时间有些长，陛下枕在了她腿上。

陛下困得模糊了，挨着温暖的她，道，那就这样，你留着，给我画一辈子眉。

她笑了，眉眼弯弯的，喏了一声。

END


	22. Chapter 22

【质丕】山鬼  
他们一头钻进树林，牵着手，不管不顾走了好久，还是热，曹丕在后面把手一甩，说不走了，我们这是行军来了？

他闹着要回去找那四个死鬼，说好的东山之游，他信了吴质的邪才跟着他钻小树林。

吴质不回头，依旧紧握着他的手，像是知道曹丕并不真的想甩开他一样。他不紧不慢地说，这样至少凉快一些了。

树荫遮去了大半日光，消散了一部分今年来得过早了些的暑气，但是曹丕却仍在闹气，不是因为天气，而是因为吴质。

吴质这样不紧不慢，不卑不亢，为所欲为，他也这样纵容着吴质的为所欲为，对吴质他可以说是没有底线了。

而要命的是吴质自己也知道这一点。

曹丕想自己是不是表现得太明显了？也许他应该搞搞恩威并施之类的手段，他会，但是他不想这么做，他珍惜和吴质的这种关系，尽管他表现得一脸嫌弃。

吴质没有理会曹丕那些乱七八糟的想法，他道：“找到了，这里凉得很，子桓快来。”

他们就钻进了一处山洞。洞内干爽清凉，曹丕胡愁乱恨的心思没了，四下环顾，四壁都修得平整，像是乡民拜山神的洞窟，但不见神像。吴质便同他解释：神像一般是收起来的，以防偷盗损毁，祭祀时才拿出来……真是麻烦，不过一尊泥胎木偶罢了。

吴质口没遮拦，曹丕去捂他的嘴：“子不语怪力乱神。”

吴质便不再说了，他做，一双手在曹丕身上摸来摸去，不消片刻他松了衣带，又去摸他发冠。曹丕忙忙地护住，说着别闹，解开麻烦死了——

于是吴质又专心去解他衣襟，外袍内衣一起往下卸。曹丕急了，叫他：“吴质！”

吴质很过分的时候，曹丕才这样连名带姓地，很凶地叫他。但是毫无用处，他并不是真的要反抗，所以也就被扒得春光乍泄。

这时候洞里就显得有点冷了，他直往热源和罪魁祸首那里贴，闹着也要撕扯他的衣服，也要他受受凉。曹丕觉得羞耻，脸皮很薄，脸红着，动作一点不比吴质君子。

怪力乱神只要不语就行了，做些什么没关系吧？

吴质安抚性地亲了亲他，把被扒了一半外袍脱了，铺在地上。昨天刚做出来的新袍子，他可能还没穿过这样漂亮，这样轻软的一件袍子，现在就被他扔在地上，当野合的垫子，物尽其用，死得其所。

吴质垫了袍子依旧嫌地上凉，把曹丕拉到自己怀里暖着，他们的动作太大，空荡荡的洞窟里不断回响，如同被天地鬼神祝福了一般，听得曹丕脸红，红着脸叫得更百转千回，直到用尽了力气，伏在吴质胸口，咬着他的耳垂要他动。

吴质便不客气。吴质从不拒绝他的相邀，他又有什么资格拒绝呢？他是车辙碾过翻起的泥，曹丕是月亮，他是山间给蚱蜢啃过、开始枯黄的野草，曹丕是他的山鬼，是世间所有美好事物的精魂，是他能看到、能触及、能拥有的一切。

他们如此荒唐，然而事后的吻并不荒唐，吴质这样温存、温柔、有些虔诚地吻他。

接吻的时候曹丕抓紧了他的手，等他吻完了，才问他：“那么，你是我的，对吧？”

他盯着吴质，忘了掩饰，忘了不该让吴质看到他的紧张，忘了一个幕僚不值得他如此紧张。于是他又被吴质拿捏住了，吴质总是这样有恃无恐。

吴质不紧不慢地道：“我是很惜命的，公子。所以，我把它交给你了。”

曹丕笑了，于是，山鬼也好，湘夫人也好，都不能与他相较，他这样值得。

END


	23. Chapter 23

【质丕】谥号  
上文

曹丕合上了史书，过来闹吴质。

他这段时间学会了很多现代生活的技巧，第一步就是学会了使用网络，第二步就是通过网络的二手史料和纪录片片段，大概搞清了他死后的历史走线。

也就是在这个过程中，他才真切地感知到，的确已经过去一千八百年了。

这么久远，他有些难以想象，他毕竟连四十岁都没活到。

然后，他是在翻了世说新语之后，才从书架上拿下三国志的。没办法，世说里多数人他还不认识，他死的时候，他们还没出世呢。

他一直有些回避于真的去看自己那个时代的记载，可是也没法一直回避下去。

他花了一个下午的时间看，父亲的文治武功没人比他更清楚，先放一放，至于他自己，好像也没必要通过史官的笔去了解，他就只顾着往后翻。

他放下书，去抱回家来的吴质，跳起来搂他的脖子，在他耳边笑。

他是帝王，但到死都像个少年。

他这样可爱。

吴质给撩得心砰砰乱跳，去吻他的脸颊，曹丕笑着闪躲，挣不过，就挨过去，安静地和他接吻。

接吻的时候他又笑了，不小心在吴质唇上轻咬了一口。吴质拿他没办法，看着他笑。曹丕笑着，道：“想不到季重的谥号这么惨。”

吴质觉得这完全是想得到的吧，他什么人缘，自己还是有数的。

吴质道：“反正我籍籍无名，谥号丑也没什么，总比遗臭万年的‘荒’好。”

他说了，立刻便后悔，看见曹丕笑容僵在脸上，被刺得极疼。

曹丕刚才看的是三少帝传，没看完就放下了。他悲愤又无力，但那已经是一千八百年前的事情了。

他还是会难过。他不完全属于这个时代，或者说他是这个时代的一个落伍之人，还不能将那些只当作故纸堆，看着，还会有切肤之痛。

痛苦并非来自亡国，他知道世间从无不亡之国，那是天道。

曹丕看见他眼中的后悔，自己先笑了笑，拍拍吴质，靠着床坐在地上，道：“你没告诉过我。”

吴质坐在他身边，叹道：“你想也该知道的。改朝换代，没有不流血，没有不人头乱滚的。”

曹丕抓着他一只手，靠在他肩上，吴质觉得内疚，甚至有点后悔，是不是应该把他带来这个时代。

他本来这样坚持，受了许多的苦和折磨，但现在却在反思，他是不是其实只是为了满足自己，并没有真的考虑过曹丕的想法？

他极喜欢曹丕，这样患得患失。

他这样想着，甚至不敢再去握曹丕那只手，想要抽离，又被扣得更紧。曹丕反过来宽慰他：“都过去了。我只是，需要点时间去接受。但是，季重，我还有你，真好，就算什么都没有了，还有你。”

那么其实他也并没有失去什么，爱，温柔，勇气，完全的信任和依赖，在一起的喜悦和欢乐，他什么都有。

他的季重怎么就要用丑字了？

曹丕眉毛皱着，道：“那小混蛋真不像话，我的季重这么好看。”

他也知道丑不是褒贬长相，但一样是忿忿不平，觉得揍儿子揍少了，觉得委屈他的季重。

吴质不在意，只是懒洋洋地笑，曹丕果然还是少年人心性，他喜欢他这样。

他笑起来还是挺好看的。跟历史上有名有姓的美男子自然无法比较，但是一个张口就嘲讽真肥铄瘦的人，自己在这方面当然不至于落人话柄。

他问：“那若是你来定，要给我什么字？”

曹丕不假思索道：“德。”

吴质怔了一怔，觉得有点不可思议，又怔了一怔，还是没说出话来。

曹丕觉得吴质这样的反应可爱极了，笑得更开心了：“季重也想不明白？那文华武英们也想不明白，史官直笔也想不明白，那就随便他想去。我的季重这么好，他们不懂。”

吴质张了张口，还是没有说话。曹丕又笑着道：“我心里的季重就是这样的。我是成不了什么文成武德了，我这样籍籍无名，被写成昏君也无所谓，反正在昏君心里，佞臣是最好的。”

吴质这时候是应该抓住机会吻他的，但是他没有，这种时候他是一定要作的。吴质叹了口气，慢慢地道：“但是，陛下，这个谥号有人用了。嗯，就是你的郭皇后。你那宝贝儿子起的，他超喜欢郭照，你知道的吧。他还写了情真意切的诔，痛断肝肠那种。对，你的文德郭皇后，你的元仲给的。”

END


	24. Chapter 24

【质丕/懿丕】荒丘  
司马懿来探病，过了许久，吴质还未及笄的小女儿出来，规规矩矩地行礼，回禀他，父亲又出门去了。

司马懿想那也轮不到一个女儿家出来说话。他问，那你兄长呢？

吴婉耿直地答：出去找父亲了。

司马懿叹了口气，想，有个放飞自我的爹真是辛苦。他扶着几起身，也不喝茶了，说了句，行吧，我给你带他回来。

有什么办法，他这辈子好像就是欠这些放飞自我的人的债。他们都因风起到九万里了，而司马懿已经累得拿不动刀了。

他在北邙山上找到了吴质。吴质一边咳一边继续爬山，踉踉跄跄的，司马懿也只好隔着四五步的距离跟在后面，还不敢咳嗽，怕把他惊了，滚下山去。

然而吴质还能更过分，他还停下来歇一歇。

司马懿这就很难忍了，他过去把吴质扛起来走。吴质这回脑子更不清白了，还笑着跟他说，仲达，这么看你活到八十不成问题。

司马懿说闭嘴。

还好没有太久，司马懿力气其实有限，在撑不住摔了吴质的前一刻到了。

他们微微一弯腰，前后进了墓室。砖砌墓室，不大的方形，攒成穹隆的顶，低矮棺床，没了，是这个时代简葬的标配。

空荡荡的，新建好，只是没人来，但现在他们来了。吴质坐在棺床上，跟司马懿勾手指：仲达过来坐。

司马懿不坐，他抱着肩问吴质这又是要作什么。

吴质说，没什么，我快死了，提前来适应一下。

司马懿就不跟他争了，跟死人还争辩什么。何况，吴质的墓室建得很合格，不逾矩。

吴质拉着他的手去摸棺床和墙之间那块砖，司马懿给逗得笑了，摸出来是块“野合”画砖。

他盯着吴质，问他是什么时候的事？

他问得有点要嫉妒了，想不出曹丕怎么能跟吴质玩这么出格。吴质也是看穿了，就笑着继续气他：我死了，放在这里，离子桓近得很，要什么时候，就什么时候。

他眼珠又转了转，道：“仲达你就不一样了，一朝权臣，说什么也得随着当今陛下，对吧？”

司马懿觉得他越说越大逆不道，可是想想，他们现在在墓室里，那么，四舍五入，也就相当于身处鬼域，说的自然都是鬼话，不必当真，也不会被论罪。

他道：“我都是权臣了，还不能决定自己葬哪儿，是不是也当得太失败了？”

吴质望着穹窿顶道：“你这么说，当今陛下会很伤心的。他可喜欢你了。”

司马懿道：“是啊，可我喜欢子桓。”

别的他不要。

他们对视，都觉得十分无可奈何，觉得思念挂怀之情迅疾且浓烈，身处鬼域也无法释然，生死也无法释然，他们都将化为尘土，但至那一刻也无法释然。

吴质居然相当体贴地伸臂过来，抱了抱他，摸了摸他的头：“好了，仲达，别哭……算了，哭吧……你也不容易。”

他们出来的时候吴应才找到，气喘吁吁地接他这个放飞自我的父亲。

司马懿看着都替吴应觉得累，看着就想起了钟繇和钟毓父子。当爹的放飞自我，儿子就倍感压力。

吴质对儿子絮絮叨叨的劝话假装没听到，用眼神丈量他跟曹丕的距离，然后他突然发现了什么，拉着司马懿的手，愤慨地指给他看，朱铄那个死瘦子，隔在我们中间。

司马懿觉得他招曹叡烦真是一点都不冤，谁会喜欢天天想睡自己爹的男人。但是话出口变得出奇的温柔，他道：“但是他瘦啊，占不了地方的，你就当他不存在吧？反正以前也一直这样。”

END


	25. Chapter 25

【质丕】后悔  
曹丕在二十岁以后，社交圈子就跟曹植逐渐分离了。聚会虽然有趣，但也不是跟谁聚会都有趣的。

他久违地参加曹植的聚会是因为吴质，结果他去晚了，围殴吴质的助兴活动已经开始了。

在一群人的追赶围殴之下拉着那个他都没顾上看清眉毛眼睛的小哥哥跑了好远，爬上自己的马车才躲过一劫。

曹丕从胸前掏手帕给他擦擦脸上的伤，又掏药给他抹，月光还是很亮的，小哥哥细眼薄唇，脸颊微凹，一眼望去就是斯文败类。

曹丕激动不已，把他弄疼了好几次，拉着手求吴质跟他交朋友，跟我吧我会保护你的。

二公子……

叫我子桓。

二公子……我们不合适，真的。

于是曹丕可怜巴巴地望着他，拽着他的袖子摇晃着哀求。吴质犹豫再三，拒绝的话怎么也说不出来。

他居然不但有良心，而且良心还会痛。

天下文人，谁不渴望结交曹子建。但吴质又想了想，等等，我算什么文人。我的文章根本没有哪个史书会记载啊！

而且话说回来，二公子长得挺好看的。

吴质配合他的演出，象征性地擦了擦曹丕其实不存在的眼泪，说，我只是说我们不合适，又没说不跟你在一起。好吧好吧，你为铜雀台准备的赋给我看看？

于是他们度过了认真勤勉的一夜。曹丕只觉得现世安稳，吴质温柔可靠，长夜漫漫也可以和他一起走下去。

怎么可能，斯文败类的后两个字是白叫的吗。

后来夺嫡的那些日子，吴质抓住一切机会把他按在床上毯子上草地上书桌上窗台上曹操办公室的门上装满绸缎的马车上各种搞。

骗子，温柔可靠都是假的。色情狂。性瘾患者。

后来吴质不在的那些日子里他还是间歇性地扶着腰骂一句，然后间歇性想想吴质。

他又觉得后悔，他登基后就把吴质接回来，吴质回来第一件事就是在龙床上搞他。

刺激得要命。曹丕气得咬他脖子，愤慨地表示你就不能文艺点，别这么直接。

吴质果然算不上文人，更别提文学家，连个怨妇诗都不念就上床，粗鄙，庸俗，不要脸。

吴质就同他接吻，认真地解释：我很想念陛下啊，我想时时刻刻、日日夜夜都在你身边，见不到，想得要疯。

曹丕怔了怔，又被顶到关键处，断断续续地道：“你这么想？那把你阉了，做朕身边的宦官正好。”

他被顶得几乎喘不上气，却也被激发了压抑多年的作死潜能：“嗯，不好……你这么……做了宦官，岂不是……比张让还厉害？”

吴质笑了，捏着他的下巴，道：“既然说到张让……陛下，叫声爸爸来听？”

曹丕决定一会儿就砍了他，拿我比灵帝？去死吧。

但是过一会儿他就被干得太爽，忘了要砍吴质。

END

*灵帝称宦官张让为父


	26. Chapter 26

【郭丕】怨怼  
仍然是性转郭皇后攻。

曹叡想听琵琶，想极了，来找郭照，到近了，又不敢进去。

他想，他们怎么又在吵架。或者说，曹叡大逆不道地考量，他们怎么还在一起。

曹丕跟郭照近来总是吵架，他撞见都有那么两三次。他以为今天不会，可以好好听郭照弹一曲，结果又是败兴。

说来说去还是因为征吴的事情。曹丕身体不好，但是一定要去，说平吴是先帝的遗愿，无论如何，是一定要南征的。

郭照给他怼了回去，说你到底是想着先帝还是想着见那吴王？怎么，书信都不够你写的了，病成这样还要往他那儿爬？洛阳怎么办，不要了吗？

曹丕恼怒地吼了一声：不是有太子监国吗！你怎么什么都要管？夫为妻纲不懂吗！

他气结，咳了两声，郭照心里后悔，上去看他。曹丕尚在生气，直接推开他，也没有什么好话：“我立了你，不是让你来管着我的。这皇后你不想做了，还有许多人等着。”

郭照怔了片刻，松开手，冷笑一声，道：“多谢陛下成全。”

他直接将后冠从头上解下，沉甸甸的，直接就摔在地上。曹丕不想他真摔，这个台阶无论如何是下不来了，他怒道：“你敢！”

天大的笑话，自古以来，只有皇帝废立皇后的，他怎么敢自己就辞了？

他到底是怎么让鬼迷了心窍，找了这么一个胆大妄为的混账东西当他的皇后？

郭照直接把剑往他那边一推，梗着脖子道：“臣万死。”

曹丕的手开始发抖，也不知道是气的，还是病的，但总之是颜面无光，他都当了这么些年的皇帝了，怎么能被郭照制住，以为他跟孙权一样不要面子的吗。

他把剑拔出来，架在郭照梗着的脖子上。他手上用了些力气，握紧了剑，不至于太抖，真的割了郭照的脖子。

他不过要郭照低头给他认个错。他把人惯坏了，但皇帝是不可能错的，所以只能是郭照的错。

郭照不认错，也不躲，只说了句“臣罪该万死”，于是那把剑横着有些尴尬。曹叡终于无法看下去，冲进来撞开了他们。

他撞到郭照怀里，心咚咚地跳，顾不上担心郭照会听见。

若是他也死了，他怎么办？琵琶再也不会响了。

曹丕终于找到了台阶，气呼呼地把剑往回收，但是手抖，插了两次都没插回剑鞘。他气恼了，一齐都扔在地上，也如郭照摔冠一般。

他道：“皇后留在这儿好好反省一下！越大越不像样！”

曹丕跺了跺脚，盖过了咳嗽的声音，气呼呼地走了。

郭照喊他“子桓”，但是叫不住，他推了推怀里的曹叡，急切地道：“你去看看，他生病了。”

他仍是盯着门外，满脸关切之色，但曹丕已经走得不见人影，他的关切也就没有着落。

曹叡随便应了一声，但是不动，不去触他父亲的晦气。他拉过郭照的手，拉他坐下，自己拣了梳子，给郭照梳头。

郭照头发乱了，披散着，但是极细密，黑而且亮，长发委地。曹叡劝慰他：“他脾气不好，你不要跟他生气。”

他有点害怕，害怕郭照也会不在，不想让他去犯险。

郭照没有说话，他回手想把梳子拿过来，但是曹叡躲开了，没给，执意帮他梳头，将三千烦恼丝都梳理清白。

郭照闭着眼，头沉闷痛苦地疼着，让他想不了太多事情。他忧心忡忡，满满的懊恼后悔，他担心曹丕那从不说明的隐疾。他的身体明明不好，可是在所有人面前都装作很好的样子，他还要南征，还要出去作死，还要当能征善战的帝王——

但是曹叡没有发现这些，他梳理郭照的长发，忽的看见里面夹杂些许霜雪的颜色。

曹叡呆了一呆。他印象里的郭照是明艳的，但此刻他这样憔悴。

他攥着那一缕搀着霜雪的青丝，而郭照在此时已经快刀斩了乱麻，他忽的站起来，也不顾头发被拽得生疼。

他喃喃道：“不行，我要跟他道歉。”他这样说着，便也立刻去做了，就这么散着长发往外奔去了，曹叡什么也来不及抓住。

曹叡看着自己手里，不过，也不能算是两手空空，他拽掉了郭照十余根头发。但即便如此，郭照也完全没有回头看看他。

曹叡望了一眼墙上挂的琵琶，心内烦躁起来，有点想把它取下来摔了。

郭照心平气和地跟曹丕道歉了，曹丕有了台阶，也就顺着滑了下来，只是，他还要矫情一番：“你方才还说，不要做我的皇后呢。”

郭照却不肯哄他了，而是道：“皇后有什么稀奇？我只要做你的心上人。”

曹丕脸红了一红，发烫。他把话题绕开去，道：“我南下，你不生气了？”

郭照道：“我同你去。若你半路病死了，总得有人把你带回来。”

曹丕气得又想拔剑，但是拔出来他不见得收得回去，他就踢了踢郭照的小腿，踢完了，抬头看他，见郭照盯着他，眼泪在眼眶里晃荡。

他几时见过郭照哭。郭照连死都不怕，怎么会哭。

曹丕手忙脚乱地想给他掏帕子擦眼泪，在袖子里掏了一会儿，见他眼泪滚落下来，更慌了，没办法，伸手抱他，抱紧了不让他难过。

他温柔地哄：“别哭，阿照，我没事的。”

只是这话他自己也不信，他的命他自己清楚。

他实在已经时日无多，病入膏肓，如果这次不去，可能永远也见不到南方了。

他多么不甘，他总能梦见先帝，可是无言以对，他抬不起头。

他对生死，终究无法做到文字上的洒脱态度，放不下的太多，先帝未竟的梦想，他远在千里外的手足，江山，说不定希望他快点死的长子，他的季重，仲达，他的阿照，此刻这样用力地抱着他，这样不愿失去他。

可是曹丕什么都做不了。他只能这样抱着他，徒劳无谓地安抚他：“阿照，别难过。你是我的心上人，一直都是……遇见你真好。”

END


	27. Chapter 27

【质丕】泥犁  
上文

曹丕开始渐渐适应现代生活后，发现这么多年过去了，吴质依旧不是个中央空调，日常的爱好依旧是在死亡的边缘试探。

他跟吴质一起去参加大V峰会，一起去会后聚餐，然后拉着吴质穿街越巷逃避被惹到怒火中烧的其他大V的提刀追杀。

吴质也真的是，在视频里怼就算了，坐一桌子上喝酒吃虾都挡不住他作死的嘴。曹丕想，自己真是昏了头，听他向旁人介绍一句“这是我男朋友”就心甘情愿上了贼船。

吴质也不过是等了他一千多年而已，怎么这作死的毛病一点也没有改，反而变本加厉了？

曹丕惊魂未定地喝着豆奶问吴质这个问题，一边的冒菜咕嘟咕嘟的滚着脑花，鸭肠，毛肚，腰片。

带着一个爱作死的男朋友荒野求生很累的，他饿了。

吴质听了这话，垂下眼睑，他睫毛长且柔软，眼睛忽闪忽闪的，看得曹丕心通通乱跳，老鹿嗷嗷乱叫，要死。

他记得吴质是怎样一次次让他心软的，在他这个小心眼的君王手下讨生活的，吴质真是个不折不扣的佞臣——

吴质很爱他，他知道，全部都知道，不遗漏他一星半点的爱意。至于什么天地难容的事情，他们都没有去想，爱容不容，这天地也是闲的，何必跟他们过不去。

只有吴质是真的跟他自己过不去，他那么可恨，又那么可爱。

吴质便这样可恨又可爱，让曹丕极想咬一口地反问道：“陛下不喜欢臣了吗？”

他垂下眼在曹丕心里就是另一种妩媚风流，曹丕看得目眩神迷，忙道：“我没有不喜欢你！我，我是太喜欢你，一直都记挂着你——”

吴质又抬起眼，笑了一笑，很是好脾气地道：“陛下这话少说也讲过给一百人听了吧。”

曹丕脸红了，气得想在桌子下踢他，可是过于心虚，没有立场反驳吴质。

连他都忽然觉得自己像个渣男了。对了，这词他也是跟着吴质学的。

吴质不在意他的窘态，有曹丕在身边，他没什么看不开的。他摆摆手，笑了，自己真的回答了这个问题：“我也知道，我性格改了，在这世上会比较容易存活。但是，一千多年了，陛下，我怕我改了，你认不出我。”

于是他就这样坚持着，江山变换无数，他还是这样坚持游走在死亡的边缘。

曹丕听了这胡说八道本来是在笑的，笑着笑着，他又用手背去擦眼睛，眼眶红了一圈。

吴质给他递纸巾，曹丕抢过去，哽着哭腔怪他：“好好的吃什么火锅，这么辣——”

吴质诚恳地跟他认错：“我错了，错了，好么？你别生气了，我这就走，再也不让你见到了。”

他居然真的起身要走，曹丕目瞪口呆，脑子还空着，身体却诚实得很，扑上去就抱大腿。

他问：“何意中见弃，弃我就黄垆？”

吴质没想到他还记得，两个人隔着冒菜烟雾缭绕对视良久，吴质说：“快吃，不是饿了吗？”

他们就吃，吃完放下钱，吴质拉着他从容地从店后窗翻出去了，刚翻出来就听见身后嘈杂的喊打喊杀声。

曹丕跟着他走两步，扛不住，在小巷子里发出清脆如铜铃的笑声。他说，季重，我真是越来越佩服你了，都是有头有脸的大V，居然都忍不住集体出来砍你……啧啧，我看你要成为新一届风云人物了。

吴质过来把他的手放在自己手里，牵着他慢慢走，温和地道：“那也不算什么。你吃饱了？”

曹丕点点头，随着他在月光下漫步。他道：“季重，我真没想过还能再见你。”

他那样不舍，在生死面前，也不得不抛下了吴质。因此他想去，吴质一定付出了极大的代价。

他说曹丕可能不记得他，那是真的。曹丕想起来，觉得终于是问吴质的机会：“你一千多年来，一直记得我么？你跟泰山府君交情很好？”

后面一句自然是玩笑，吴质在地府里也是要挨打的命，不可能讨得任何神明鬼吏的欢心。

曹丕不知道错了什么心思，竟会喜欢他，但曹丕这样的，三界内也不过一个。

吴质倒也坦荡，他道：“没有。我只是没有喝孟婆汤，所以，一直记得你。”

曹丕哑然失笑，他摇头：“我不信你能搞定孟婆——”

他声音戛然而止，因为想起一个传说，因为记起来这种事情的确是有例外的。

孟婆汤是可以不喝的，只要跳进忘川河，等一千年即可。

曹丕不笑了，他定定地看着吴质，忘了周遭的一切，忘了自己身处何处，此夕何夕，他只看得到吴质。

吴质牵着他手，没有拉动，就回头看他，温柔地揽过他腰，带着他走，同他道：“那没有什么，都过去了。”

曹丕仍是看着他，前尘往事变得模糊，只有眼前的吴质这般清晰，鲜活。

吴质叹了口气，他语气平淡地道：“子桓不用放在心上。我这个人啊，本来就什么都没有，如果把你忘了，比落泥犁地狱可怖得多。那样，我都不知道自己是谁，不知道自己是否曾存在过。子桓啊，只有你是重要的，只有你。”

END


	28. Chapter 28

【丕操】负荆  
室内暖到有些燥热，叫人的脑子昏沉沉的，一心一意只是生出些冲动的念头。

那么安静，曹丕已经屏退了左右，于是只是他和曹操呼吸的声音，很不平稳，他如泰山之巅的松柏一样的父亲，气息紊乱，在忍耐着头风和发热的折磨。

那些微小的不相称的痛苦在折磨着一位不世出的英雄，使他脆弱，使他昏聩，使他无法思考，可被任何人无限制地亲近。

曹丕觉得干渴，觉得燥热，但他才从外面来，被风雪吹满身，被风雪盖满身，体温是凉的，是使人舒心的。

他的手在曹操手背上摩挲，蹭着他的父亲，用这样讨好的行为哄骗他的父亲，放开手里的剑，您连拔出来的力气都没有了。

当然他没有说这句话，他什么都没有说，只是默默卸掉了他好梦中杀人的父亲的用以杀人的利剑，和用以自保的柔软的锦被。

他父亲身上发烫，烧得太热了，意识无法清明。曹丕用身上的凉意安抚他，说服他。

于是虚弱的病人平静了下来，埋在他肩上，无意识地叫几声名字，但曹丕没有回应。

反正又不是叫他，他父亲只念故人。他让这样的念头折磨到自暴自弃，换来的是裸背上被生生抓出数道血痕。

那比他正在享受的乐趣，正在发疯的心，正在倒行逆行的行径，算不了什么。

他现在是这么快乐。

汗湿透了的衣服换过，头风也已经散去，曹操觉得浑身舒爽，如获新生。

只是他往床下一瞟，就看见那被寄予厚望也被嫌弃到死的长子直挺挺地跪着，裸着上身，背着他丢下的剑。

剑有点细，遮不住他背上那么多抓痕。

曹操还没有老到完全失忆的地步。他捂着头，喊：“许褚！许褚！”

曹丕凑上去帮他揉，被推开，曹操又喊：“在外面，不要进来！”

许褚就停在外面了。曹操盯着曹丕，发现这混蛋目光毫不躲闪，直挺挺盯着他看，显然是大了，他管不了了。

曹操心里烦躁，挥手：“滚，滚滚滚。”

曹丕僵了僵，起身，把剑解下来放在曹操手边：“那，父亲什么时候精神好了，再来砍我。”

他打开了窗，外面积了厚厚一层雪，他也不在乎冷，就翻了出去。

待他回身要关窗，免得风雪冻着父亲时，袍子给丢到他面门上，挡住了他回望的视线，只听见曹操不耐烦地道：“穿上了滚。”

END


	29. Chapter 29

【质丕】机密  
上文

曹丕看书看得累了，过来闹吴质。

吴质不喜欢过于安静的环境，但没有人理他，所以德云社的相声是一直开了当BGM的，工作也基本不关。

八扇屏，正说到“曹操急忙传令，令出山摇动，三军听分明，我要活赵云，不要死子龙。倘有一兵一将伤损赵将军之性命，八十三万人马，五十一员战将，与他一人抵命——”

曹丕听着就笑了，道：“我父王没这么没溜儿。”

他还在学现代汉语，但有些话学得很快。

吴质取笑他：“是啊，魏王自然不会，只有你才会为了见吴王一面就亲身犯险，差点被吹到江对岸拱手奉送——”

曹丕愤怒地把他扑倒了，压在地毯上，想摸把刀捅他。

他当然没有刀，愤怒也无济于事，而且吴质这个人，不作死就不是他了，再温柔体贴，再深的爱意，也挡不住他作死的本性。

因此他也只是叹了口气，自己坐起来，把手给吴质，把他拉起来。

吴质就趁势起来，把他的手拉到唇边，吻他，并用温柔的眼看他。

于是曹丕也就和一千八百年前一样，没法对他再生气，想打死他的心也立刻软了下去。

他在吴质面前总是毫无办法，只能惯着。

吴质的目光落到曹丕在看的书上，三国机密，上本，看起来快看完了。

他就说：“下本在我这儿，你拿去看。”

看书也是学习现代汉语的重要途径。曹丕也看向那边书，倒是笑了，说任红昌是四大美人，是不是？郭祭酒艳福不浅，这作者真喜欢他。

他又道：“不过郭祭酒其实不怎么喝酒，不治行检也不是好美色。他，其实很温柔的。”

他提起郭嘉，便仿佛提起曾经极心动过的故人，陷入遥远的沉思里。只是他又醒悟过来，不由自主拉住吴质的手。

吴质的心眼一向不太大。

吴质的笑意没有消失，他道：“你若是想他，我帮你去找。”

那全看他是否愿意去找。他找了曹丕一千多年，找到他的一魄非毒，藏在玉中，其间又有过多波折，几番离合，终于替曹丕找到合适的身体，经过繁琐的过程，使他在现代活回来。

他有这般执着，本来就没有太多做不成的事。

曹丕双手按住他，怕他真的跑了，定定地道：“我只要季重。”

吴质不听，他道：“或者子丹、伯仁，或者仲达、长文，你想他们哪一个，我替你去找。”

曹丕又用力按住他的肩，靠得更近一下，去俯就吴质躲开的目光：“我只要季重。”

吴质不说话了，曹丕叹了口气，知道吴质的心比他的更软，道：“我真的只要季重……现在可以的，随时都可以的，我要你在身边。我想给你写信，季重，我想跟你讲我身边发生的事情，我们的朋友，我们一起做过的事情，我们的诗文，我希冀又害怕的事情……但我想见你。那些都不过是退而求其次的选择，那些都不过是我的急切心情的饰词，季重，我想见你。这才是我不能写的机密，这是我不敢叫任何人知道的机密，季重，但我想你是知道的。我想你。”

他们便一起想起他们分别的那一天。曹丕送他送出了很远，尽管吴质一直要他回去。

因为曹丕的腰很疼，不可描述的地方更疼，他前一天晚上被吴质折腾得厉害，每一次都当是最后一次。

世事如此无常，他怕吴质一去不回，又怕他回来，却见不到自己。

因此予取予求，把最好的都打开给他，无比的坦率。

但送别时吴质只吻了他的眼睛，纯洁得像天边的云，像跟他这个色/情狂完全不搭界的什么东西。

他吻了曹丕，说，乖乖的，留着，我回来再睡你。

曹丕伤离别的泪就落不下来了，揍了他一拳。

吴质没躲，看着他，又说，忍不住的话，去找司马，我不介意的。

曹丕踹了他一脚。

吴质这回走远了几步，然后说，睡完他，写信给我讲讲。

曹丕捡了一块石头砸他，冲他喊，滚吧。

他如此的口是心非，扭头就走，却希望吴质别滚，希望吴质平安顺遂，全须全尾地回到他身边，别给人打断了胳膊腿——

他再回头，就只有日暮了，吴质真的滚了。

吴质难得有一回这样听话。

所以他们现在实在没有什么可不满足的了。

他们终究见到了彼此，拥有了彼此，哪怕除此之外他们一无所有。

那样也够了，尤其对吴质来说，他再没有要在乎的事情了。

吴质挨过去，同他接吻，轻轻地哄他：好了，是我不好……我的子桓这么爱我，是我无理取闹……别委屈，要不你给我再多戴几顶帽子？

曹丕哭笑不得，在他唇上咬了一口，有点害羞，爬起来翻他架子上的书，找那本机密的下本。

吴质想了起来，后悔答应给他看，起身去按住书：“这本不好看，我给你换一本。”

曹丕强行往自己这边拿：“我不看完梗着难受……有什么不能看的？”

吴质答不上来，曹丕想了想，问他：“难道是后面写了父王和郭祭酒……那也……没什么？不很露骨吧？”

“露骨，”吴质不去压书了，将曹丕压上桌子，去解他衣服，“就像这般的。”

END


	30. Chapter 30

【质丕/郭丕】相见  
性转郭照，回忆杀。

曹丕逐渐适应了时代，便如鱼得水地享受起了现代的便利，舒适和安全。

吴质帮他补全了一些残存的记忆，于是他便记得他的朋友曾经怎样因为瘟疫而逝去，而现在的他，得益于近现代医学的发展，已经不会轻而易举地被那些东西杀死了。

他可能会有着相当漫长的一生。也许会长到令他感觉无聊，但吴质可以弥补相当大的一部分。

科技又可以弥补一小部分，曹丕刷着微博，突然看见自己被点名，下意识地手一抖，差点砸到脸。

没办法，他被这么连字带姓地叫的时候，一般都不是什么好事。

吴质跟他科普，哦，那是部电视剧……别看了，除了主角全家全都黑成碳，猜猜谁最黑。

曹丕懒得猜，看着那句如有来世我一定不再与你相见之类的话发呆。

吴质火上加油地安慰他：“没事没事，我跟你讲，黑你比这厉害的多得是，这不过就是指着鼻子骂你渣男而已。”

曹丕都再世为人了，小心眼的毛病居然好了不少，没在意吴质的话，发着呆想别的事情。

他终于想起来了，是郭照。

他靠在郭照怀里，郭照的手贴着他脸颊，正同他说：“我要走了。”

曹丕没有阻止他，他已经耽搁郭照很多岁月了，他都要死了。

“走吧，”他说，“反正我也管不了你了。这些年，的确辛苦你了。”

他把郭照的手放在自己手里，用力握了握：“好了，让他们都进来吧。”

郭照没有动，他在竭力克制自己的情绪，但是没有用，他眼圈已经红了。

不能被曹丕看见，于是他用力抱住了曹丕。这次没有小心，他抱得极紧。

曹丕是感到了疼的，却也没有阻止他，反而向他道歉：“对不起啊，阿照。”

他还以为他们能一直活下去，一直在一起呢。

郭照压住了自己的哭腔，郑重其事地向他道：“来世，我一定要先找到你，比他们都先找到你，然后，你就只是我的，连一眼都不给他们看见。”

过于执着不是好事，但曹丕能说什么呢？他都要死了。他苦笑一声，抱了抱郭照。

曹丕不记得那之后他的来世。他的轮回是正常运作的，经过一千八百年，他不记得自己在那之后是否还遇到过郭照。

他那样爱他，那都是真的，但是也无济于事。

而且，如果再遇到郭照，恐怕还是无法让他如愿。那些死心塌地对他好的人，曹丕都很难真的回绝。

这可能就叫渣吧，他想。

然而吴质还要伤口撒盐地继续道：“你文韬武略都不甚出名，却当了皇帝走上人生巅峰，让人想忽视都没法，自然只能抓私生活的黑点……至于政治才能，那么无聊，谁要看，大家只想看最后谁赢。”

曹丕道：“你今天话真多。”

吴质回他：“我每天话都很多的。”

曹丕瞪他，看到他的眼睛，又不瞪了。他想起来吴质是跟他的话特别多，总是说总是说——

就好像怕他突然不见了一样，失而复得依旧患得患失。

吴质跟他道歉：“我……确实说话不好听。”

他却也不知道怎么改，有些东西与生俱来，在忘川洗一千年也没用。

越是心爱越是难以克制，他讨厌自己，却深爱曹丕。

曹丕摸了摸他的头：“你说话确实不好听。不过，这才是季重嘛，改了，我可能还认不出来呢。”

吴质有些紧张地看着他，直到看见他笑了，才松了口气，由得他像摸狗一样摸自己的头发。

吴质微笑着，那笑容与曹丕有些许相似之处。他道：“那也不要紧，我总能认得出你的。”

END


	31. Chapter 31

【质丕】超市  
一个阿丕在现代苏醒，被温柔体贴的季重偷电瓶车包养的脑洞

室外很冷，室内温暖如春。

曹丕其实是很怕冷的，但他又很怕人多，他醒来后还没看见过这么多人。

还好吴质在他身边，手挪过来摸了摸他的，于是他又不怕了。

曹丕来了已有十天，这是第一回真正跟吴质出门。吴质话很多，却说得很慢，使曹丕能听懂。而曹丕也并不烦，只紧紧地依偎着他，听他说，指着货架上琳琅满目的商品，指着那些标签小声同他解释。

曹丕是个很好的聆听者，他不怎么出声，甚至在室内还戴着口罩。那也是吴质买给他的，很有趣，上面还写着“朕就是这样汉子”。

虽然曹丕不是很懂这个梗。他还在那些古音和古文字里挣扎，但是有吴质，他便很有信心。

季重永远这样温柔可靠，他也永远都这样信任他。

吴质很快把购物车塞得满满当当，冬天并没有曹丕喜欢的葡萄，但还是有一些比葡萄更好吃的东西，很多曹丕都没有见过。他既惊喜，又有点恐惧。

卖拿破仑和栗蓉饼的专柜摆出了试吃台，吴质拿了牙签给他：“尝尝？要是喜欢，我们就买一点。”

曹丕犹豫了片刻，拉下口罩，咬了吴质递给他的小块点心，非常甜，他有点紧张，把牙签咬断了。

他说，太甜了。

吴质就笑了，原来你也有嫌太甜的时候吗？

曹丕便把口罩又罩了回去。他沉睡太久了，都忘了太甜是怎么一回事。

他不再说话，只是有点刻意地躲开人边熙熙攘攘的人群，但是，他又并不讨厌身处于人群之中。

吴质便把手放在他肩上，替他跟身边的这个世界隔开一点距离。他护着曹丕走开，却不走远，继续问他想吃什么来弥补那见鬼的葡萄。

他笑着说：“没事儿，我可以偷电瓶车养你的。”

曹丕没听懂，但既然是吴质说的，肯定温柔又可信。他开始翻葡萄干榛仁味儿的巧克力。

于是吴质把一整盒给扔进购物车，继续平和地说，我会养你的。

他语气太平静了，是个陈述句，一点修饰都没有。他的工作是影评人，但他的文章和视频曹丕都还没有看过，不知道他毒舌起来圈内都在众筹买凶杀人。

他只觉得吴质温柔可靠。

于是他也满怀柔情地说，我喜欢你养我。

吴质哭笑不得，但还是笑了。曹丕望着他的笑，想，吴质分明这样温柔，他们怎么都会觉得他刻薄呢？

真是不懂。我们认识的是一个吴季重吗？

但别人的看法显然都不重要了。

他们已经在一起了，这一回，任何人，乃至那见鬼的命运，无常的生死，也不能叫他们分开了。

END


	32. Chapter 32

【丕质丕/操丕】享堂（上）  
谁点的质丕、丕质、爹丕暖来着艾特不过来。

下个月可能能组队去安阳蹭个高陵现场情况。

说好的不封不树，曹丕还是一年来盯了三回，最后一回猫了足足四十天，盯得所有人都脊背发凉，没日没夜地终于完工。

曹丕验收合格，虽说配他爹的文成武德还差点意思，但是乱世，一切从简，从简，大不了一统天下以后把江东的和蜀地的都抓过来给他爹看陵。

曹丕想到这里先是笑了，然后笑容渐渐消失，嘴角有点苦。

验收合格以后是大规模的上陵之礼，再从简也不能省。他爹不会从坟里爬出来戳他脊梁骨，但天下人会。

他的父亲尊贵无匹，他的父亲无所不能，他的父亲不是什么泰山之巅的松柏，他就是泰山本山，若不是天下没有一统，他的父亲都可以去封个禅，不会挨骂的，不会像他一样，还什么都没做就被戳着脊梁骨骂了一年，可能还要被再骂个一两千年。

陵可以修得不大，上陵之礼的阵仗必须大，而且得多办几天，而且趁机把那帮王八蛋都拉出来遛一遛。享堂嘛，比起祭祀先祖，更像个庞大的社交场所。

吴质在这种场合下很容易被乱拳打死，但是竟没有，他脸上有道抓痕，叫人能先抓住话题。

而吴质懒得解释，于是今天就不说话了，格外的沉默，非要问，他就会反击：我是为高祖武皇帝默哀，你扯这种闲话也不看看场合？要参你一本大不敬吗？

司马懿不得不护着他的脑袋把他挤到边上去，小声问他，又怎么了？

吴质说，小母猫挠的，一身黑毛儿，亮爪可凶了。

于是司马懿也懒得再问了。情侣打架，谁管谁狗。

等人都散完了，晚上曹丕摸黑又回来一次。这回没穿朝服，翻窗不方便。

享堂的窗户照样翻，事死如生，一回事，又不是没翻过。

他翻过的，冒着被梦中杀人的危险，极力地靠近，看他如巍峨泰山般的父亲，睡着的时候眉眼是放松的，柔和的，让他觉得可以亲近一般——

他当然不敢，父亲枕边有剑。

曹丕被绊了一下，又被吴质扶住了。他仍是记恨这人，冷着脸问：你怎么在这儿？

吴质说守陵。曹丕呸了一声，说你也配给我父亲守陵？

他觉得吴质就只配守着他，哪儿也不许去，不然一个看不见，就让人给打死了。

吴质被挠的血痕还在，但一点都不怂，继续刚他：陛下误解了，我不配守高陵，我守衣冠冢可行么？

曹丕有点想打死他，也可能不是有点。他抓着吴质的衣襟，但是看着他的脸，无处下手。

吴质好意提醒他：“陛下，这是享堂，咱们也不是孙吴，不在这里搞。”

曹丕气得笑了，无可奈何，用力踩了踩他的脚出气，忿忿地道：“你也配给我大哥守陵，怕不是要气得他夜夜给我托梦。”

“也差不多，”吴质抱着肩道，“你也挺想给孝廉兄托梦的，对吧？”

曹丕又想亲手打死他了。昨晚吴质那句“武皇帝有孝廉兄陪，再圆满不过，不用你了”又浮现脑海。

吴质这个王八蛋，有时候说话怎么这么扎心。

曹丕感觉学不来东吴那套，但是血溅享堂，他搞不好现在就想干。

吴质也在算，这么个主子，虽然篡位成功了，但是恋父恋兄又怕妈，还被妹妹诅咒，也是一身毛病不能招惹——

他就真的很想招惹。

06  
【丕质/操丕】享堂（中）  
上文

于是吴质成功地把曹丕惹恼了。

曹丕心里本来就是不顺的，母亲不体谅他的哀哀苦思，不断地同他提子文与子建，说得多了，曹丕诺到没了耐心，终于当面回过去：他们都早已成年，身体又很康健，需要我照顾到什么地步去？子威我倒是看顾，可母亲全不放在眼里。

他这样想去，便知道无论自己怎样做，做些什么，在母亲眼里都是错的，他不是子建，那就是错了。

他便想不起谁是因为他是曹子桓才偏爱着他的。他想去，他的父亲，泰山一样的他的父亲，也是因为袁绍的前车之鉴才选择了他。

他不过是幸运些，生得早罢了，然后，又更幸运些，彻底顶替了亡兄的人生。

他有些困惑，有些迷惘了，所以起了冲动，在某天晚上，想要去问一问父亲。

是的，他有时候做事就是这般冲动不计后果，只是年纪渐长，城府渐深，这般冲动给压了下去。

那天却是没有，他的确翻进了曹操的窗户，就像今天这样。

吴质听得眼睛亮了，追问道：“魏王当真梦中杀人？”

曹丕脸色一沉，抬脚将他从窗台上踹了下去。

他本来心情烦闷，但是吴质摔得灰头土脸的，他不禁微笑起来，又强忍着，扶他起来，拿袖子给他擦俊脸上的灰。

吴质这样好看，破相就可惜了。他这样愉悦地想。

吴质却只顾捉着他的手，还要问：“魏王是不是梦中杀人？”

曹丕没了脾气，叹了口气，道：“不知道，他当时没睡。”

于是场面就变得更加尴尬了。

吴质也觉得要问不下去了，再问就太私密了，但是他在考虑如何把话题扯开的时候，曹丕道：“他说，让我去感谢贾诩，不用感谢他。”

他这样说着，神色甚是落寞，可怜极了，吴质忍不住揉了揉他的头，见曹丕不为所动，只好道：“但他一定是爱你的。”

曹丕摇摇头，吴质又坚持道：“我就是爱你的。”

这么说好像也没什么用处，但不想令吴质也失望，曹丕碰了碰他的嘴唇，轻声道：“我知道，季重，我知道的。”

也只有他的季重能这么盲目。但纵然他这般盲目，一开始想选的也是子建。

曹丕并没有把这句话说出来，他只是道：“但父亲不是的。他知道，我永远也成不了他。”

他们对比悬殊有如断崖，他彪炳千秋，他籍籍无名。

可他这样爱着他的父亲。他追思他的长兄，他仰慕曾经的祭酒，还有那些跟在父亲身边的人，为他死了的人，所有的指向都是他父亲，他无比向往。

但距离那样远，他永远成不了他。

【操丕/质丕】享堂（下）  
曹丕把吴质的手放在自己手里，汲取他掌心的温度，就觉得安稳了许多，话也就能够说得下去，他道：“父亲原本不要这些的。”

吴质这时候不该说话的，但他就没有不多嘴的时候，他道：“但是太后要，是不是？”

曹丕没有回答，苦笑了一下，算是默认。他一厢情愿地觉得到目前为止都可算是过得委屈。

吴质便也反手捏了捏他柔软的手心，耐心地道：“以后也可以拆的。先帝不喜欢，那么就照他的意思来。”

曹丕点了点头，仍是耷拉着脑袋，苦闷的样子有些可爱。吴质想起来，问他：“阿照呢？”

曹丕便面有愠色了，但因为吴质，他也无可奈何，迟疑了片刻，道：“又闹离家出走了。”

他很是头疼，说不出口，但原因已经分明。他想要立郭照，但母亲不同意，她看阿照就没有哪个地方是顺眼的。

子丹，伯仁，仲达，彦才，还有他的季重，她看他的谁都没有顺眼的。

都是子桓的牵连。曹丕想起自己年幼时，跟大哥或是去演武场，或是去狩猎，或是学剑，折腾得灰头土脸回来，母亲就很不高兴。

但她也没有办法，在很长的一段时间里，她只能小小地指望一下他。之后，有了更多的希望和选择，她的不悦就不必继续遮掩了。

他攥紧了吴质的手，就像是怕他跑掉一样。吴质很能理解了，同他道：“天亮了，我陪你去找。但他回不回来，我可不知道。”

曹丕嗯了一声，凑过来埋在他怀里，于是吴质开始无所适从了，手也不知道放哪里：“子桓，别这样，先帝要赐死我的。”

曹丕在他胸口嗤笑一声，问他怕不怕。于是吴质一边说怕，一边有了勇气，把他抱紧。

他真心并无作伪，先帝生气，他当然是很怕的，但再怕，他也不会推开曹丕。

他便顺着曹丕的思路想去，他说，先帝一定是爱你的，只是对你寄予厚望，严苛一些。

曹丕反驳他：“他也对仓舒寄予厚望，可是照旧的宠，他也对大哥寄予厚望，却也慈爱得很。”

他的腔调委屈唧唧的，道：“我见过他真心喜爱别人时候的样子，见得太多了。他给荀令写信的时候，目光和落笔都温柔如水，他开文远的玩笑，帮公达催钟繇的书，他喜欢儁乂和乐进，也不是这样——”

吴质越听越不对，他问：“你要跟他们比？那你还没有提郭奉孝呢。”

曹丕就只能苦笑，他说，阻险艰难，皆共罹之，我最喜欢这一句。

他竭力想要像他的父亲，越像越说明他的爱慕思恋，但是不像，他没有郭嘉，一个都没有。

要承认这一点真的很不容易。他永远无法与他的父亲并肩，高山仰止，景行行止，他办不到，忧来无方。

曹丕想，父亲所说的以后事属之，他是打算把谁托付给他的郭嘉呢？

他不知道，他不敢去问。

吴质在天即将亮的时候叫醒了他，曹丕感觉抱歉，他竟然睡着了。

吴质令他这样安心，于是他挨过去，贴了贴吴质的脸，握着他的手，又跟他从窗口翻出去了。

吴质牵着他朝喷薄欲出的朝阳走去。他道：“我想过了，先帝必然爱你，不因为像他，而因为你是子桓。”

曹丕看向他，吴质继续道：“他没有赐死我。”先帝赐死别人的时候可一点反应时间都不给的。

曹丕笑了，照他腿上踹了一脚，却没有松手，十指相扣扣得难舍难分。

他还是把郭照找了回去，为此母亲的脸色很是不好看。郭照并不讨她们喜欢，他谁都不像。

曹丕觉得就是不像才好。他同郭照清理先帝旧时的寝殿，曹丕往炉内撒了一把香料，先帝临崩前分的，他也有幸拿到了一把。

香气浓郁到要遭人诟病，不像曹操的风格。而摆它的案几上还架着一把长剑，先帝最后的那段时光，它就一直这样摆着，在病榻上也能一眼看见。

曹丕之前从未这般注意过，他迟疑了片刻，总觉得哪里不对。

郭照对剑的喜爱却更深，他从曹丕面前拿过，拔出了它。

曹丕来不及阻止，他和郭照都对出现在眼前的事物目瞪口呆。

那并不是一把剑，而是一截削成剑型的甘蔗。剑鞘密不透风，它看起来还没完全坏掉，但是一拔出来，就断裂开来，在地上落成几节。

郭照费解地低头看了一眼，听见了曹丕的笑声。

那是曹丕这一年来最开心的一次笑声。

END


	33. Chapter 33

【质丕】胆子  
曹丕四下环视，企图能找出吴质的回信，并且在送出去之前就给毁掉。

哪怕后果是被吴质按在床上，地板上，或者马车上满载的丝绸里，随便什么地方都好，他不敢让吴质给他的宝贝弟弟回话。

“公子不必找了，给东阿王的信已经送走了，”吴质微笑着道，“公子若想知道内容，不出一日也就知道了。”

他倒是很有自信。曹丕也知道此刻硬要去追回，焚琴煮鹤一番，大约也来得及，只是，他想听听吴质的说法，也相信吴质的可靠。

他便道：“季重……你不该招惹子建的。”

且不说曹植眼下是父亲最宠爱的儿子，便是他自身的才气和身边簇拥的文士们，也够吴质招架的了。

他没什么责怪的意味，只是有点替吴质担心。吴质却并不领情，也不要他担心：“可是他先招惹我的。”

曹丕想想也是，他那位四弟，怼人就怼了，还需要理由吗？

他的季重明明这么好，他们怎么都没有发现呢？从他的家乡，到这朝堂上、众位公子之间，怎么就没有旁人能发现他的好呢？

他这样想着，就隐隐地有些心疼吴质，偏偏吴质下一句就是：“东阿王那样写，好像我是坐在子桓大腿上喂葡萄的妖妃一般。”

曹丕笑出了声，觉得吴质真是十分的不要脸。便是想做妲己褒姒，也得有那般容色——

他这样看着吴质，心咚咚地跳，又觉得容色也无所谓，他的确想要吴质坐在大腿上，喂他葡萄。

曹丕因为这样的想法有点脸红。这点脸红当然没逃过吴质的眼，他已经笑得有点不怀好意了。

他道：“我知道公子担心我——”

曹丕扭过脸去，不看他那笑：“并没有担心你。”

吴质又笑了笑，并不争论这件事。他道：“讨厌我的人多了，我若是不会处置这种事，只怕是见不到子桓。”

一个小时候不招家里待见，长大不招乡亲待见的小儿子，想要平平安安活到成人都不容易。他自然伶牙俐齿，自然一身的刺。

曹丕觉得对：“任何人被人当街照着脸拍一板砖，都不会太好看的——那季重既然这么会为人处世，怎么……”

他又说不下去，吴质倒是很坦然，给他接下去：“怎么会在乡间名声那么差？因为我从来不跟乡里百姓往来，只喜欢结交权贵，小人一朝得志，便倚仗权势，作威作福……”

吴质这个人就是这样，狠起来连自己都怼。曹丕无奈地笑了，拉住他的袖子，轻轻地叫他：“季重——”

吴质仍是自顾自地说：“子桓放心好了。东阿王得势，且才名满天下，我才肯回他，其间分寸，我自然有把握。反正——”

反正我这个人就是趋炎附势，结交权贵，作威作福，名声怕是好听不来，处处要遭人白眼。

但那又有什么关系呢？

曹丕拦不住他这样怼自己。叹了口气，拽着他的袖子，又攀上他的肩，去吻他。

吴质便不说话了，能吻曹丕的机会他是不会放弃的，死也心甘。

只是他们接着吻，曹丕就笑了，这回他有些放心，只管开吴质玩笑：“我那位四弟，从来只见他怼人，还没见过人能怼回去的。我的季重胆子还真不小。”

“我胆子确实不小，”吴质又亲了亲他才肯答话，“比如我现在就要把子桓推倒，给你上下都喂满葡萄。”

曹丕脸红了，觉得真不该同情他。这个人怎么还没被当街打死。

看透了他的想法，吴质答他：“那自然是为了苟延残喘，活到今日，与子桓相见啊。”

END


	34. Chapter 34

【丕中心】月缺  
上文

吴质跪在那里的时候，其实内心毫无波动，甚至还有一点想笑。

纵然曹叡贵为天子，也有其不得已的事情。他明明不想再看见吴质，偏偏还得把他调回来；他明明想让吴质去死，手里的剑却终究没有落下。

吴质知道曹叡讨厌他。讨厌吴质的人实在太多，来自当今天子的最为致命。

但他也没有办法。他不可能为了讨好曹叡就不去翻曹丕的窗户，他不可能放弃一切能够睡曹丕的机会。

就算后果是现在跪着，被剑抵着，承受天子之怒。

在沉寂中曹叡看见他的不豫之气终究消去一些，他道：“给眹一个不杀你的理由。”

理由自然有很多，比如南方的流言，比如当今的政局，比如天子想杀谁就杀谁，实在不必如匹夫之怒一般血溅三尺。

但是没有。吴质摇了摇头，他道：“臣也想不出来。”

曹叡已经给他搭了台阶，他却不肯下来，于是那已经消下去的气恼又泛上来，他想起有那么几次吴质就乘着破晓的鸡鸣声从先帝的卧房里翻出来，还要流连在窗边再摸一摸手才肯走。

曹叡觉得他实在该死，他这条命实在没有留下来的必要。

然而司马懿来了。于是曹叡纵然贵为天子，富有四海，也终究有做不到的事情。

但曹叡不肯就这样认输，他执拗地问司马懿，给我一个理由。

他凭什么要把一个自己如此厌恶的人留在身边？

他这份任性，除了向司马懿，也无人可使了。

真正的理由是，曹丕临终的时候，希望他的朋友们，他爱的人们，都能好好地活下去，不要太快去见他。他悄悄地向司马懿说，拉一把季重，不要让他真的被人打死。

他苦笑了一下，没有一丝血色，也没有再发出声音来。他看着司马懿，然后舒了一口气，躺了回去，死了。

但是这理由无法向曹叡说，说出来只怕现在吴质就人头落地。他们父子的纠葛太复杂，太凶险，司马懿不敢置身其间。

司马懿道：“因为臣要与季重结个亲家。他家小女儿十二岁，正配我家的小公子。”

方才沉默不语的吴质忽的道：“仲达家的小公子才七岁，并不配。”

司马懿强行按着他的头低下去，自己的也低下去，恭敬地道：“不要紧。我问过了，他喜欢年纪大的。”

曹叡忍了又忍，还是没拦住一丝笑意，既然有了这一丝笑意，愤怒和杀意也就难以为继。

他扔了剑，赶小狗的似的晃了晃手，让吴质滚蛋。然后他又道：“仲达留下。听我说句话。”

他的语气已经完全平和了下来，变得温柔安宁。

吴质滚到了门外，但没有滚太远，他在等司马懿。

他并没有等太久，就等到了，然后他们就上马，黑灯瞎火的，往山上去。

吴质没有说话，反而是司马懿先开口：“是真的。他喜欢大一些的——”

吴质把他噎了回去：“仲达的儿子，还是留着娶公主吧。”

他神情仍是那样的促狭，但微弱的月光下霜雪满头。

他的日子并不好过，但无论在哪里其实都不好过。

司马懿就不再提，他抬头看一轮缺月，便道：“今晚月亮并不好。”

他们曾有赏月夜宴，恣意取乐，今日已残缺如月。朱铄已经给风吹到月亮上去了，郭照走得连一缕琵琶音都没留下，而一切欢乐圆满的主角，子桓，就在他们面前，在黄土里埋着了。

无论是喜是悲，是冷是暖，是寂寞是抱憾，他都感觉不到了。

但吴质就坐下来，点了一堆火，把这四年的信丢进去，烧了。

“这里很好，”他笑了，道，“不好找，就很好。”还有月亮就更好。

曹丕的墓不封不树，要不是司马懿，他都怕自己会像个薄情的负心人一样找不到。

司马懿微笑道：“的确很好。我也想埋在这里。”

吴质立即道：“仲达不要。他们一定把你的墓修得很大，被盗的时候会殃及子桓。”

司马懿发现自己有时候都想踢他。但是看着吴质手里的信笺，他终究还是没有。

吴质把最后一卷扔进火里。曹丕总爱问他最近看些什么书，可又有什么新作，就把那首思慕诗烧给他好了。是曹丕会喜欢的怨妇风格。

司马懿向他强调：“不会的。我只要个土坑，埋在他身边就够了。”

他又笑了，道：“这里地方很大，季重躺进来也足够的。”

吴质又很快地道：“那我要比你先进来，抢个好地方。”

司马懿哭笑不得，于是只是笑，不答话，火光在他们眼眸里跳动，没有人弹琵琶或筝，没有人唱歌，最后一口酒完了，火烧尽了，他们就迎着即将到来的晨光离开了。

只是，在月亮彻底消失不见之前，吴质感慨了一句：“你看，它还是残缺的时候多吧？”

他语气哀伤，似乎还沉浸在思慕诗里没有出来。

司马懿看去，道：“但是，它也是曾经圆过的。”

END


	35. Chapter 35

【丕中心】月圆  
依旧是性转郭照。话说郭照这名字真好听。

朱铄迷了路，夜深了，又没注意脚下，给土坷垃一绊，险些摔倒，幸而被人扶起。

但听见那声音的时候，他情愿自己还是摔一跤比较好。

吴质稳稳当当地扶住了他，依旧是那慢条斯理，时刻准备着开嘲讽的语调，道：“朱大人走稳了，夜里风大，你身子单薄，可别乘风而去啊。”

朱铄心想皇帝陛下到底得是品味多么独特，才会说吴质是个贴心的暖男。

不过他转念一想，觉得对于一个能在月圆之夜把他们叫到荒山野岭赏月的皇帝，真的不能要求太多。

如果不是太了解曹丕那没溜儿没谱的精神，他还以为是汉帝刘协找人假扮的呢。

朱铄想要反驳一下吴质的人身攻击，但借着吴质手里灯笼的光扫了一眼，终究什么也没说。

吴质的身材真的不是很好攻击，朱铄见过的，不能睁眼说瞎话。

吴质很快松开他的胳膊，道：“趁现在风停了，彦才快走吧。”

朱铄想打他一顿。瘦怎么了，有肱二头肌照样满足你。

但吴质并没理他，而是站直了，转身把灯笼和另一只手递出去，收获了一个面色苍白的少年人，攥紧了他的手。

灯笼把郭奕的眼照得明亮，他微笑道：“季重的手真暖和。”

吴质仔细给他照脚下的路，连身上的斗篷解下来给他系好，道：“伯益小心。”

他又从郭奕手里接过他带来的包裹顺手推给了朱铄，说帮他压压分量省得被吹到月亮上去。

他们这帮人中，郭奕年纪最小，身体最弱，朱铄不想他会来。反正他也不想靠近吴质，于是贴着郭奕走，问他：“伯益也收到了陛下的邀请？”

郭奕微笑道：“子桓哥哥体贴，知道我一个人在家里冷清，肯邀请我。”

“那是自然，”吴质不无自豪地道，“子桓心思细腻，纵然哀怨，也是可爱。”

朱铄有点听不下去，这两个人就这么若无其事地呼唤当今陛下的表字真的好吗？

不过他还是懒得提醒了，他又不是陈群。

朱铄转移了话题，问道：“你们都来了，怎么不见司马？”

吴质哦了一声，道：“大概他是郭皇后亲自去请的吧？估计已经到了。”

朱铄默默挪开了一些位置，他可不想哪天被这个口无遮拦的吴质连累死。

吴质却一点也不在意，笑道：“不过我倒是很期待长文参加这种聚会时的表情。“

郭奕道：“哦，他不来了。不过他托我带来一坛酒和一盒小饼助兴。”

朱铄顿时松了一口气，道：“倒是长文的风格。”

郭奕继续面无表情地道：“他说这酒是先父喜欢的。但是我真的不喜欢啊。”

吴质很懂地笑出了声，朱铄莫名其妙地看了他一眼，郭奕依然面无表情，为那坛他并不喜欢的酒不开心着。

曹丕倒是很会挑地方，找了个适合看月亮，风又不大的土坡，还提前支了帐篷，摆了案几，生了火，扛风又能赏月。曹丕斯斯文文地拿着杯子，正想对月吟点什么，无奈郭照勾着他的脖子，在跟司马懿玩射覆，害得他也斯文不起来。

曹丕甚至都有点为这个主意后悔了，但现在显然已经骑虎难下。

不过他看见郭奕就笑了，拍拍身边，道：“这边暖和，小奕过来。”

郭照往司马懿那边挪了挪，拍拍他和曹丕中间的位置，道：“小奕坐这儿。”

他的桃花眼瞟了一下曹丕，曹丕顿时不敢跟他抢了。

郭奕想了想，挨着司马懿坐下了，司马懿就把自己的暖酒推给了他。

倒是吴质非常不要脸地挤到了曹丕身边，曹丕倒也只好随他。

当年南皮之游者，今日所剩的不过他和吴质。

他不愿有什么苛求。

朱铄是最后落座的，迫不得已坐在了吴质身边，因为无论如何他不想挤在曹丕和郭照中间，他还没那么嫌自己命长，何况那条让出来的缝隙立刻就没有了。

朱铄解开包裹的时候，曹丕眼前一亮，连手里的葡萄都忘了吃。

他道：“先帝很喜欢这种酒。”

吴质看了郭奕一眼，隔得太远，郭奕并没看他，只顾着跟司马懿喝酒，也没有搭曹丕的话。

月亮很圆，很大，仿佛伸手可摘。

酒兴起来，曹丕顺手抄起葡萄，跨过案几，于月下起舞而歌，郭照抱琵琶而和。

“忧心孔疚，莫我能知。人亦有言，忧令人老。

嗟我白发，生一何蚤。长吟永叹，怀我圣考。”

当他把葡萄又放回桌上的时候，人人都看出他红了的眼圈。

他也并不在意，就近躺下，就枕在司马懿腿上，郭照把琵琶放下，坐在他身边，他就拉过郭照的一只手。

他笑道：“一定会有人说，先帝崩不过数月，而我却已饮宴享乐，纵然作《短歌行》悲切，也必然全是伪饰之辞。”

司马懿听了心酸，却不知道如何安慰他，只是轻轻理顺他的头发。吴质欲起身，又被郭奕按住了手。

郭奕道：“先帝知道陛下不是伪饰就够了。”

曹丕笑出了声，他懒懒地坐起，腰上没力气，歪在司马懿怀里，笑着拉扯郭照的袖子求他：“再给我弹一曲好不好？”

吴质蹭到他身边，他又笑着推了推吴质：“季重也给我唱一个，来个欢快的。”

他眼中，吴质什么都好，连时常不准的乐感都好。

吴质也不在意，反正在曹丕面前他从来不怎么要脸。

“望美人兮未来，临风恍兮浩歌，孔盖兮翠旍，登九天兮抚彗星。竦长剑兮拥幼艾，荪独宜兮为民正。”

他唱得差点把郭照的琵琶都带跑了，司马懿撑不住，跟曹丕笑得滚在一起，郭奕醉眼迷离抿着嘴笑，只有郭照还算持重，琵琶没有滚落到地上去。

吴质唱得不好听，却很卖力，嗓子哑了，曹丕连忙拿葡萄给他，仍是在笑。

吴质也不在意，道：“逗得子桓一笑，值得。”

曹丕心里有些感动，他总是很容易被一些小细节影响情绪。他道：“多谢。”

他们举杯，共贺明月。

无论他们这些人后来会经历怎样的悲欢离合，生老病死，人情冷暖，世事无常，但此刻，他们拥有彼此，人生苦短，此刻可成永恒。

END


	36. Chapter 36

司马懿曾经有五次想杀曹丕，五次都失败了  
先推一下马亲王的《三国机密》，不剧透，只能说，马亲王是个大写的乌鸦吹。然后，马亲王对二丕真狠。

书里官配是蚂蚁和刘协，蚂蚁有两三次想搞死二丕来着。二丕个倒霉孩子，官渡那会儿按虚岁他也就十四，大写的一个惨【但是丕嘉糖好甜啊

司马懿曾经不止一次想杀了曹丕，想了很多年。

他第一次见到曹丕的时候，这家伙只有十四岁，而且一见面就毫不犹豫地表达出了对他的喜欢。

司马懿知道曹丕会喜欢他，是因为他们才是一种人，是和刘协完全不一样的那一种人。

所以司马懿那个时候就想杀他。

这个少年不能留，他活着就是刘协的隐患和威胁，更别提他还是曹操的儿子。

曹操要是先失长子，再失次子，这损失足够他遗憾一辈子了。

当时是刘协拦着他，刘协，或者应该说，是他再了解不过的杨平，妇人之仁。

这下好了吧，江山让人家给篡了。

司马懿有五次想杀曹丕，第一次就是第一次见面的时候，他一见到，就知道这个少年绝不能长到成年。

所以很快，第二次，也是他故意把曹丕放到官渡战场上去传令，这一仗的胜利他是难以改写的了，因为郭嘉还活着。但是要曹丕死，没准是能做到的。

但是曹丕命太大了。因为郭嘉跟曹操保证，曹丕在他这里绝不会出事，所以曹丕就真的没事。

连司马懿都不得不相信这句话：郭嘉是不会错的。

所以在曹丕二十一岁之前，郭嘉死之前，他没有再动过这个心思。

曹丕跟他是一类人，而且也开始越来越了解他，司马懿意识到自己再动念，他可能会知道。

但是知道郭嘉的死讯之后，他感到这应该是个不错的时机。北方已定，曹操的地位已经稳定到难以撼动。而曹丕也早已长成，已经不再提及自己早逝的兄长。

真可惜，郭嘉居然活了这么久，直到把多半天下都归入他的明公的囊中，才肯认自己的天命吗？

第三次，司马懿想杀了他，就在曹丕背对着他，因为郭嘉的死在出神的时候。司马懿已经等了七年，把一个少年等成了一个青年。

曹丕是依赖又崇敬着郭嘉的，司马懿一直觉得他倚重自己不过是憧憬着他父亲和郭嘉的那种关系。

不过很可惜，曹丕当然不能如愿。任何感情对司马懿来说都十分可笑，他看不上，也不需要。郭嘉再不会错，也没能摆脱这种束缚，而他却不会。

不过也就在那个时候，曹丕突然回过身，把头埋在他肩上，咬着他的肩头，哭了。

太久了，司马懿忘了上一次他是什么时候哭，好像还是七年前，在邺城，还是在官渡？他记不清了，但是记得那时候自己冷眼旁观的鄙夷。

他没想到曹丕会因为郭嘉哭，他觉得曹丕既然是跟自己一样的那种人，应当不会是这种反应。曹丕比他还要高一些，埋在他肩上的姿势很别扭，让司马懿很想冷笑，就算只是在心里冷笑一下。

但是他没有。他抱住曹丕的背，让他踏实地哭了一会儿。

这几年他没想到的事情有点多，而且都出在曹丕身上。就像他也没想到后来曹丕会跪在曹操面前，求他留下自己的命。

矫情自饰。司马懿当时在心里这么想。曹丕无非是以退为进，算准了曹操的心思，想把自己抢回来罢了。

只是，虽然这么想着，他却还是很想被曹丕抢回去。

他毕竟得看着曹丕呢，是不是？狼崽子已经长大了，还会矫情自饰，不盯严实是不行的。

当晚他被曹丕压在身下动作，始终睁眼看着他，看着，就伸手摸了摸曹丕白天在地上磕疼了的前额。

曹丕就动得越发凶狠。

司马懿暗自想，他夜夜这么纵欲，说不定会跟郭嘉一样早死，死得一样活该。

第四次是曹丕篡汉自立的时候，那之前他已经很久没有见过刘协了。

曹丕把他拉到自己身边，让他看看刘协。他凑在司马懿耳边，道：“再看一眼他吧，以后就看不到了。”

那一刻司马懿是真的想杀了他，来阻止他继续说下去。

但他也立刻意识到这毫无用处，一切已成定局。

已成定局的意思不是说曹丕已经篡汉自立成功，而是说曹丕早已知道他所有的心思。他一开口，说一个字和说一万个字都没有区别，都是已成定局。

所以司马懿想杀他的念头转瞬即逝，而恨他的感觉却停留了很久。

他们的确是一类人，只是曹丕比他所想的更出类拔萃。

司马懿原先并不会恨一个人，仇恨是一种比爱慕更要命的感情，没有资格左右他的判断力。但是他真的恨曹丕。

尤其是后来曹丕告诉他：“仲达是想问，为什么我知道这么多，却没有弄死你吗？”

曹丕笑着贴在他耳边，轻声道：“因为我喜欢仲达啊。仲达要是比我先死，我会很伤心的。”

曹丕预想了一下那种可能有的伤心，折腾司马懿就越发用力，床板一直伴着水声咯吱咯吱地想。

司马懿真是更恨他了，简直想在葡萄里下毒。

他后来真的得到了这个机会。黄初四年，曹丕没了两个儿子，一个兄弟，一个贾诩，太后还跟他彻底闹僵，心情实在不好，进了司马懿的府邸就去找他后院的葡萄架子。

葡萄居然长得不错，在司马懿阻止之前，曹丕已经迅速下肚了两三颗。

喂，等等，我还没下毒呢。

司马懿从藤上剪了两串，道：“我拿去洗洗再吃。”

他一个人对着那两串葡萄，第五次想杀了曹丕。

曹丕最近心情不好，他心情一旦不好，就特别烦人，烦得司马懿一边抬腰迎合他一边想这冤家怎么还不死。

真是好人不长命，祸害……

司马懿的手指在水里泡得久了，有些发白。他恨得久了，有点累。

他很快把葡萄洗干净拿回去了。

后来他再也没起过要杀曹丕的念头，因为曹丕给他讲了一件往事。

“十四岁那年，遇刺，中毒了。郭祭酒保住了我的命。这个毒，要每年都由他帮忙解一次，连续几年就好了。否则，大概活不过四十岁。当时我没当回事，因为有他在，我一定死不了。”

曹丕又往嘴里丢了一颗葡萄，他道：“所以啊，仲达别着急，再忍忍，快了。”

自古及今，未有不亡之国，亦无不掘之墓也。

曹丕说的是实话，事实上，后来司马懿想去，曹丕几乎没有骗过他。

他说不用等太久，司马懿就真的没有等太久。

曹丕枕在他膝上，他的余温尚在，让司马懿忍不住紧紧抱住他，觉得没准他还能醒过来，他的心脏还能重新跳动起来。

当然没有。如他所愿，曹丕和郭嘉一样活不过四十岁。

但是，这回他真的不想曹丕死。

END


	37. Chapter 37

【丕懿/叡懿】窗户和葡萄  
上次那篇的后续脑洞【我也不知道为什么还有续

司马懿很想把曹叡拉过来，替他爹狠狠揍他一顿。

什么鬼，你祖父武皇帝都没这么调戏过我。

他也很想把曹丕拉过来揍一顿，毕竟养不教父之过。

他也……真的很想曹丕。

可惜这位眼前的陛下他动不得，那位早逝的先帝，也不会回来了。

曹叡当然不知道司马懿这近乎崩溃的内心，只管贴近他，非要他换上女装看看。

“反正这衣服仲达也不是没穿过……”

司马懿发现现在说“我为大魏出过力，我为陛下流过血，我要见先帝”可能也没什么用了。

门眼见是出不去了，司马懿瞟到了窗子，忽然什么都不想再想了。

好多年了，也不知道这把老骨头还能不能。

他想着，已经一手撑上窗台，越了出去。

某种熟悉的感觉回来了，好像他早该做这件事了，身体自说自话地找到了自己的位置。

司马师吓了一跳，连忙伸手扶住从窗口出来还绊得一踉跄的父亲，不知道这是出什么事了。

司马懿却一点都不在意自己险些扑街的惨状，只觉得自己身轻如燕，还能再翻五百次。

他推开司马师，自己往后院去了。司马师有点震惊于父亲那抹看起来有点甜蜜有点兴奋的笑容，在他身后追问他要干什么去。

司马懿头也不回地道：“去剪两串葡萄招待陛下啊！”

司马师就这么看着他父亲少女心的步伐跑了。司马昭过来的时候也愣了一下，挠了挠头，道：“父亲记错了吧？陛下最讨厌吃葡萄了。”

司马师沉默了一下，才道：“不，父亲从没记错过。”

END

【三国机密】【丕司马】今天司马懿杀掉曹丕了吗  
卞夫人向他道：“你这样狠心，魏王回来，看你如何交差。”

曹丕不语，卞夫人又道：“你诛杀魏讽一人便罢，何必牵连旁人？”

曹丕忍耐半日，终于道：“母亲是觉得，若立为世子的是子建，今日宽柔待人的是子建，父亲就必然会高兴？”

不过那也说不定，父亲终究还是喜欢子建，母亲也喜欢子建，曹丕已经很习惯了，不会感到委屈。

他看卞夫人，见她气得脸色煞白，心想，自己是不是说对了？

她也许后悔，当日宛城大火，没有设计让自己与长兄一并死在那里。

那么今日她也不会这样愤慨忧虑了。

毕竟，他们都喜欢子建。

只是子桓太挡路了。

司马懿看他面色就知道他心情不好，曹丕心情不好的时候接下来是些什么司马懿简直不想去想。

如果曹丕能突然一个马上风死在他身上就好了。

司马懿满怀憎恶地这样想，一双在他腰上发狠，缠得更紧，催动他快些。

他已经习惯了这种简单粗暴的疼痛和随之而来的甜头，想要曹丕去死的念头越是强烈，便不自主绞得越紧。

事后，曹丕埋在他心口，压得司马懿半边身体都快麻木了。

他想这个人怎么这么烦人。

怎么还不去死。

他仅剩一只能活动的手，抬起，停在曹丕脖颈上方。

曹丕束发戴冠，纵然刚杀过人也一丝不乱，颈间与发黑白分明，望得叫人心动。

司马懿皱眉，几乎想要把手放上去，扭断他的脖子。

他如此一门心思地想要杀死曹丕，已经想不起他的初衷。

曹丕和他太像了，他不喜欢如此照镜子的感觉。

司马懿的手落在他的后颈上，轻柔得像一片羽毛。

曹丕想，只是这样，母亲便已经后悔留下他这条命了。

以后，她要后悔的时候，只怕还多得很。

司马懿感觉那抱着自己的双臂又紧了紧，那头越发紧迫地抵在他心口，压得他几乎喘不上气。

他疑惑曹丕是知道了，想要杀死自己。

最后，他抽回了手，曹丕松开了他，两个人像两条要吃掉对方果腹却又伪装若无其事的孤狼般对视。

片刻，曹丕开口喊他：“仲达。”

司马懿嗯了一声，他想曹丕也许要跟他诉些委屈，也许要与他说已经定下了的诛杀令，也许只是絮絮叨叨地又开始念旧，开始讲他的大哥和他的故友。

但曹丕只是突然扑倒了他，如同终于忍不住撕咬上来的狼。

他当真在司马懿喉管上咬了一口，喘了口气，望着他道：“再来一次吧。”

司马懿体会到了卞夫人的那种后悔。

END


	38. Chapter 38

【质丕】春宵  
曹丕是有点心急，想找吴质商议对策，无奈杨修实在看得太紧，竟不得丝毫办法。

然而，当夜深时刻他当真见到吴质之时，情况跟他所设想的似乎又有所出入。

当时他忧心忡忡，夜不能寐，在想吴质，想怎样能见他一面就好，见到他，似乎天大的忧患都可以先缓一半。

他想着便觉得杨修越发可恨，如划银河的王母娘娘一般，硬生生又拆散一对。

若是季重在，他至少今夜可以安寝，说不准天亮前能睡上两个时辰——

他想着，便被身后鬼魅悄无声息地抱住。

想来他近日白发生一何早，魑魅魍魉竟都错认，将他当作待死的暮年老者了。

曹丕在黑暗中自嘲地一笑，笑自己最近当真神经紧张，杞人忧天了。

他想着吴质，吴质就来了，多好的事情，给他弄得草木皆兵了。

他的手覆上那只抱在他腰间的手，并不挣开，反而按住，示意身后人抱得更紧，连头也后仰，与他相贴。

吴质衣服尚是冷的，春寒料峭，何况是深夜。然而吴质怀抱是热的，一点就着。

吴质不说话，低头吻他脖颈，不多时已将曹丕衣领蹭皱，他也只管深入，又去亲他肩窝。

他们许久不得见，正是小别胜新婚的时候。

谁也不知道下一次是什么时候，牛郎织女尚且有个相见的定期，他们却没有。

当真命苦之至。

曹丕被他吻得有些把持不住，却仍然记得正事，他道：“杨修看得紧，季重……你，你怎么进来的？”

吴质腾不出嘴，只想吻他，又被曹丕躲开。吴质右手上移，从曹丕怀里探入，去摩挲他胸前，听得曹丕在他手里低喘，才道：“躲在运布匹的车里，两匹华贵锦缎之下。听说，是送给甄夫人的？”

曹丕从他语气中听得不小的醋意，自己只是笑，不接他话茬，只要接了，必然没完没了，他不给自己挖坑跳。

曹丕自己手也入怀，去捉吴质的那只手，却不是阻止，而是引诱着他往更想被触碰的地方去。

“我以为……”他低声道，“季重如此冒险前来……嗯，总该……总该有计策教我……”

吴质的一双唇和一双手，带着火，在他身上，所到之处，尽皆点燃，烧得他不能自已，头脑虽清明，意志已溃败。

他实在也很想吴质，并不仅因为他近来所感到的威胁和杨修的咄咄逼人，是有的，但没那么重要。

主要还是因为吴质。

初见吴质时，这人在读庄子，他说，君为鲲鹏，当扶摇直上九万里。

曹丕哑然失笑，问他，若是摔死了呢？

但他不怕摔死，吴质也不怕。

他们的野心一拍即合，比身体的契合还要恰如其分。

何况，摔死的鲲鹏也好过蝇营狗苟而活的燕雀，粉身碎骨而无憾。

吴质吻他，温柔而细密，让曹丕头皮发麻。

吴质嘴唇蹭着他耳后，轻声道：“没有，我只是……想见见你。”

他拉着曹丕的手往下摸，故意挺腰，好让曹丕能够再清楚不过地感受到他到底有多想，尤其下半身。

曹丕简直想把他从窗口丢出去。

他等了这么多天，就等来这么一个一脑子房事的色情狂。

他腹诽着，却又被吴质轻而易举地勾上了床。

他正面看吴质的眼。屋里不敢点灯火，漆黑，他们的视线却都已习惯，看得清。

吴质的眼眸极黑，极深邃，却很亮，因为他眼中是曹丕。

他眼中有他的光明。

他拨开曹丕散乱的额发，微凉的手指插在他发间，摸他的脸，俯身吻他。

曹丕被他吻得不耐，主动去勾他脖子，催促他：“再闹就天亮了，快点。”

然后他愣住，与吴质无声地对视一笑，都有点苦涩，有点心酸。

吴质又吻他，叹道：“当真春宵苦短。”

他着迷地亲吻地曹丕的手指，却又道：“但愿来日，夜夜春宵，长相厮守。”

他说得认真，眼眸清亮，狂妄与谦恭均不见，返归少年般的本真。

吴质从来都没有骗过他。

曹丕没法应他这话，他只能按下吴质的头，吻他，与他身体交缠，在黑暗中，见不得光，见不得人，喘息呻吟亦不敢大声。

虽不足却又心满意足。

春宵极短，东方既白，曹丕醒时，枕边人已不在。

但托吴质的福，他当真睡了个安全的好觉。

旬月以来，第一次不曾做梦。

吴质在床头给他留了字迹，写得简单，只是让他往后几日继续频繁送布匹入府。曹丕一思索，已明白吴质心思。

杨修会告密，然后严加搜查，最后扑空。

在父亲心里，杨修会黑，他会洗白。

如此一来，他大约又要数月不能见吴质，但却可在天黑后有片刻安枕。

那下面还有一行小字：

“魏王不喜奢华，公子应避其锋芒。华服锦缎，不留为妙。”

曹丕看得笑了。

毕竟吴质就这点私心，满足他吧。

END


	39. Chapter 39

【质丕】佞臣  
曹丕最后拍着曹真的肩，再三随着他骂了几句那口无遮拦的混账吴质解气，才把人送走。

曹真走的时候还在嘟囔“老子这叫胖吗这叫威武他再嘴贱我砍了他”。

酒宴闹成这样当然不欢而散，朱铄没说什么，先聊者贱的吴质被曹丕强行按头道歉后气呼呼地往外走，一走就没影了。

真动武他是打不过曹真，但人作起死来，还管什么死不死吗。

曹丕有时候怀疑吴质拿着薪水干的主要工作就是作死。

因为有这种臣下当靶子，君主就不会显得特别作死了。

曹丕想，这他妈不是佞臣的人设吗。

这么一想，他的心就彻底软了下来。

他很快就在后院找到了吴质。彼时夜幕降临，满天星斗，吴质正在这景致当中。

星光越是璀璨，夜幕越是宽广，他看来越是孤独，仿若天地间只剩他一人。

这样看去，曹丕便想起那些年分别的岁月。

思念之感深而不能见。

星汉灿烂，宇宙浩瀚，而他们能有片刻共处，还应当有何不满？

所以他也走了过来，抬手拥住吴质的肩。

一揽便觉出他些微的消瘦。不显，但对耳鬓厮磨日夜缠绵之人来说，很明显。

他还能说什么呢？

倒是已经开始后悔方才按着吴质的头，逼他向曹真朱铄道歉的事情了。这家伙满眼的不服，却因着自己的手，当真低下头去。

他心里一定很不好受。

曹丕一开口，这个柔和的语气就再也没法装回严肃了。

他道：“季重，你也别生气了，你自己想想今天的事，是不是你不对的多一点？”

当皇帝当成这样本来也是够憋屈，但还好，需要他这么对待的人很少。

而且关键是他乐意。

吴质倒怎么可能真跟他生气，倒是也没有见外，只是扭头看他，答道：“难道陛下觉得我说错了？”

曹丕想想发现自己必须忍着笑才能把话说下去。

他忍着笑，劝吴质道：“好了，就算子丹真的胖……不不，其实朕也觉得他胖了不少，但是你看，朕就从来不说是不是？”

吴质没说话，只是一脸“那陛下您现在在说什么”的表情。

曹丕揽在他肩头的手僵了一下，然后迅速换了话题：“还有啊，就算你觉得子丹胖，彦才来劝架的，你还说他，你自己说应不应该？”

曹真都气得按剑了，吴质居然跟他对着按剑，朱铄好心来劝架，还被不知好歹的吴质一并人身攻击。

朱铄的命怎么这么苦呢。

吴质不慌不忙，亦不卑不亢，他眼中带着动人的笑意，反问道：“可是我分明觉得陛下在一边看得很开心，恨不得我们再撕得厉害些啊。”

曹丕想怎么连这个都被他看穿了。

吴质真可怕。

他正这么想着的时候，吴质就已经拉住他的手，温柔地道：“被别人讨厌，或者被刺个对穿，我并不在意。只是想着子桓想看，就那么做了。”

曹丕彻底拿他这个佞臣毫无办法了。

曹丕叹了口气，亲昵地去蹭了蹭他的脸颊，低声道：“你这样，树敌如林，叫我担心。”

吴质笑了，道：“子桓是怕我得罪人太多，哪天被人当街砍死，才给我兵防身的吗？”

他抚上曹丕的背，道：“我不怕。有陛下一日，我便恃宠而骄，继续受用一日就是。”

曹丕哑然失笑，觉得吴质这无耻的样子当真可爱。

他笑道：“说得是好，可你怎么不想想，万一我哪天不在了，谁还罩着你唔——”

吴质不喜欢听他说这句话，所以收紧了搂在他腰上的手，抱他入怀，吻他。

他们在璀璨星汉中接吻。

吴质看着他，认真得简直不像他。

他摸着曹丕刚被吻过的嘴唇，道：“只要不死在陛下手里，便无遗憾。”

END


	40. Chapter 40

【质丕】蚌  
初次情事对吴质来说是蓄谋已久，对曹丕来说只能叫猝不及防。

他都没完全闹明白是怎么回事就已经被吴质按在墙上吻了。

他明明只是想找吴质商量一下明天怎么送他爹出征，因为不管怎么看，作诗作赋他都比不过曹植的。

然后事情会变成这样简直出乎意料。

吴质把他惯于品尝甘美滋味的嘴唇吻到红且湿润，而曹丕竟然忘了应该咬他一口，一开始就该咬他一口。

他毕竟在这方面毫无经验，而吴质觊觎肖想他已久，一旦撬开，就无论如何不会收手。

吴质手指划过曹丕的唇。那里火热而吴质的手微凉，让曹丕不由自主感到舒服，再加上吴质环在他腰间的另一只手，使得他整个人都变得更加易于摆布。

吴质摸他的唇，曹丕忽然想咬他一口。然而，大概是知道他要这么做，吴质主动把食指探入他齿间。

他这样，曹丕反而没法咬他了，何况，吴质接下来就看着他的眼睛，道：“我当真仰慕公子已久。”

他说着这话，却一边欺身上前，不动声色地用膝盖分开曹丕的一双腿，如同分开一只蚌的壳。

然后曹丕腰间那把短匕就格上了吴质的喉咙，使得他无法再向前。

曹丕试图使自己的声音冷峻下来，但吴质始终无所畏惧地看着他，让曹丕莫名其妙地开始心虚。

吴质不是这样的。曹丕想，吴质起于寒微，攀附权势，若不是曹植拒绝他，自己大概也得不到他。何况，吴质这样的人，应该很怕死。

但他在吴质眼里看不出半分畏惧。所以他开口，自己先着了慌。

曹丕道：“我真的有正事要跟你商议的，季重——”

他吓得变了腔调，因为吴质不答话，直接凑上来吻他，视那短匕的锋芒如无物。

曹丕想不起来其实他还有一只手可以推开吴质，他看见吴质脖颈上的那道红线就彻底慌了。

他扔掉了匕首，而吴质没有停留地吻上了他。

同时把他的腿分得更开，碾磨着，让曹丕的腿软到再也站不住。

曹丕在被他吻着往床上带的时候意识才清醒过来，他想要推开吴质，同时又发现自己真的不怎么想推开吴质。

曹丕勉强拉开一点距离，扳着吴质的脖子，看那道血痕。浅淡到不足为奇的小伤，但他看得后怕。

后怕得出了冷汗，却不是为他自己。

吴质很温柔地覆住他的手，微笑着看他，道：“没事的。我虽然怕死，但色胆包天。”

曹丕几乎要给他气死，但同时，又被他轻而易举地压到了床上。

曹丕挨着软绵绵的床铺上，被吴质抱在怀里，好像就更没有抵抗的余地了。

他全身都软绵绵的使不出力气，任由吴质上下其手。吴质取下他的发簪，散了一床一枕，就捞起一把头发，细细地吻着。

那样子看得曹丕脸红不已，吴质的动作实在太色情了，好像他们已经做过了，熟门熟路无数次，那长发上都留着关于吴质的记忆。

所以还是曹丕先妥协了，他捂着眼睛，开口求吴质别玩了，却伸出已经赤裸的腿，去勾吴质的腰。

他其实一点也不讨厌吴质。

对他来说，不讨厌还有一个意思，就是很喜欢。

吴质已经把他下面开拓得濡湿火热，却在曹丕难耐的邀请声中去舔了舔他的耳垂。

“公子想知道答案吗？哭就够了。公子哭起来，比任何诗赋都动人，比任何武器都无坚不摧。”

他说着，也缓缓地进入曹丕的身体，同时拿掉曹丕挡住眼睛的手。

曹丕眼睛已经发红，湿得一塌糊涂。

吴质对此相当满意，他与他耳鬓厮磨，交颈相缠，听他强压下去的啜泣变得越来越明晰。

他在曹丕耳边轻轻吹了口热气，吹得曹丕浑身一抖，似乎连灵魂都要融化。

吴质在轻轻地赞扬他，诚挚地在床底之间，在他们身体交缠相连的时候赞扬他：“公子哭得真棒。”

曹丕的魂魄真的在那一瞬间被这真挚热忱的赞颂所融化。

END


	41. Chapter 41

【脑洞】共白头  
曹干在身后踉踉跄跄地追着他，用尚不清楚的口齿，含糊而真切地喊他：“阿翁……”

曹丕对此很是头疼，他不得不再一次蹲下身子，跟年幼的曹干讲道理：“我是你家二哥，不是你阿翁。”

曹干瞪着无辜的大眼睛看着他，满是心酸委屈，要哭。

曹丕现在觉得自己也很想哭了，他看着曹干好像看到丧兄丧父的自己，太他妈凄凉。

还好吴质来了。吴质笑眯眯地弯腰跟曹干打招呼：“哟，燕公好呀。这么晚了，还不睡吗？”

曹干倒是完全不讨厌他，大约是他喜欢曹丕，而又看得出来曹丕喜欢吴质的缘故。

他这个年纪应当还不知嫉妒和比嫉妒更复杂的心思，只是觉得阿翁看见吴质眼睛就会发亮。而既然阿翁喜欢，必然是个温柔的好人。

既然是个温柔的好人，曹干当然觉得自己可以告诉他一个秘密。

吴质也就很配合地附耳去听。曹丕看着这场面，笑得有点无奈，又总觉得恍惚就是年幼的曹植在跟卞夫人撒娇。

这都是些什么呀。曹丕不觉眼窝一酸，刚才想哭的情绪没忍住。

吴质笑着跟曹干拉勾，也就是这时，乳母跟来，要接曹干回去睡觉。

把孩子送走后总算清静了，吴质站在后院就开始低头解曹丕的腰带。曹丕皱着眉，后退一步，挣开他的手，但吴质又欺身上来。

实在太过放肆，曹丕只要喊一声，就可以让吴质人头落地了。

反正以吴质那个神奇的人缘，肯定没人帮他求情。

混得连丁仪都不如也是本事，总算还有夏侯尚给丁仪求情呢。

虽然曹丕一个字都没听就是了。他恨的人，谁也无法叫他回心转意。

但他当真喜欢吴质，舍不得让他死。

吴质倒也没有一定要在后院把当今天子的腰间玉带扯下来的政治觉悟，他伸手抚摸着曹丕的脸，微笑道：“子桓怎么又要哭？”

曹丕有点别扭地想躲他的手，躲不掉。吴质能轻而易举地惹火很多人，但就是能让曹丕无论如何都对他发不出脾气。

曹丕有点难为情，但又不想让他把手挪开。他叹道：“那孩子也真是可怜。我也……”

他顿了一顿，吴质拥着他的肩，耐心等他说下去。

曹丕道：“我何尝不是失亲之人，且早生华发……”

他说着，眼圈更红了。吴质抱他入怀，他就柔顺地窝在吴质怀里。

也就是那时候，清亮月光下，他看清了吴质的白发。

吴质较他年长，可他固执地认为，吴质是来到他身边后，白发才迅猛地冒出来的。

他欣慰又心疼，去吻吴质的发梢。吴质感到他的情意，便又把他抱得更紧一些。

吴质微笑道：“这不好么？我们也算是共白头的相知了。”

曹丕几乎要哭，却又笑了起来。

他想，说不定这样也很好。

这样的机会，当年他父亲和郭嘉都没能得到过。

吴质又亲了亲他，拉着他的手，今夜月色很好，要夜游，不必秉烛。

吴质往身边经过的葡萄架那边看了看，什么也没有看到。

但是，曹干在他耳边说的话，可能是真的。

不过他们约好了，不会告诉别人。所以吴质也不会告诉曹丕的。

去年冬天亡故的郭奕就在这里，静默地呆在角落里，看着曹丕。

但是已经没有什么用了，曹丕感受不到他。

亡灵终归要回到他们该去的地方。

他们在月下漫步，仿佛他们的一生已经结束，又仿佛一生刚刚开始。

但他们已经白首。这世间纵如坟墓，他们也能够安然同穴。

月有阴晴圆缺，而他们永不分离。

END


	42. Chapter 42

【质丕】后怕  
马车早就被他们远远地抛到身后了，吴质跟着默不作声的曹丕在漫山桃花中越走越深，越走越莫名其妙。

只是曹丕不说，他也不问。他平时话很多，但曹丕不想听的时候，他就不说。

他们一直走到曹丕停下来，回头看他，于是曹丕也停下，等他说话。

曹丕望着他，道：“来吧，我们打一架。”

他说着，拔出了腰间的佩剑。

吴质是文士，虽时常腰系长剑，可从也没人看他拔出来过，所以那把剑也更像是一种装饰品。尽管它其貌不扬，连装饰品的作用也没有起到。

只是，曹丕既然要他拔剑，他就拔了出来。

他拔出了那把普普通通的剑，然后把它掷到了一棵桃花树下。

他单手执剑鞘，以应对曹丕刺过来的剑。

未免太自大，也未免太狂妄，在那一瞬间来不及改变主意的曹丕真怕自己会不小心把他刺一个对穿。

他的担心显然是多余的，很快，在他还没搞清楚怎么回事的时候，已经仰面躺在草地上了。

吴质倾下身子，以剑鞘勾起他下颚，细细的眉眼怎么看怎么满满的讥诮之意。他问道：“公子，这样满意了吗？”

吴质生就一副自带挑衅嘲弄技能的面容，长眼薄唇，一颦一笑都摆不成温柔姿态，再加上那薄唇中时常吐露的刻薄言语，要惹人嫌弃实在太容易。

有时候曹丕真怕他让人当街砍死。

吴质收了剑鞘，伸手拉曹丕起来，却被对方用力一拽，和他一并滚到了草丛里，被他反压在身下。

曹丕硬是扳着吴质的手，用他的剑鞘抵在了他脖子上。吴质也就随他，乖乖地配合了一回，摊开空空的两手，微笑道：“是我输了，子桓好剑法。”

他这样眯起眼睛轻轻笑着，看着曹丕，反而让曹丕脸上红了一红。曹丕扔开剑鞘，想从吴质身上起来，却被他抱得更紧，冷不防嘴唇就失去了自主权，任其享用。

双唇相贴，很快舌头也缠在了一起，长久以来压抑在胸中的呼吸都变得放肆起来，咯得彼此难受却更难舍难分。

曹丕轻轻喘着气，胸脯起伏得厉害，但和吴质的贴在一起，彼此心跳就顺理成章地合拍了。

他眼睛更黑，更明亮，也更加湿润了。

他居高临下地向吴质笑，展露出一个的确是完全轻松下来的笑容。

他去摸吴质刚刚被吻过有些发红的唇，轻声问他：“这样，有感觉吗？”

吴质为他的笑容所惑，双手摩挲着他的腰，诚恳地道：“有。”

曹丕再度低头，在他唇上轻轻一点，道：“那，我们再来一次？”

吴质从来不拒绝曹丕的要求。所以，如曹丕所愿，他翻身把曹丕压在了柔软清凉的草丛中。

芳草鲜美，落英缤纷。

他们在草丛里躺了好久，和煦的阳光隔着树影斑驳地落在身上，暖得人懒洋洋的。

吴质始终握着曹丕的手，他们亲密地挨在一起，分享着情事过后甜蜜的余韵。

曹丕终于想起什么，他道：“没想到，你的剑法还不错。”

吴质笑了一笑，悠闲地道：“如果不会几招防身，我这个样子，早就被人打死了。”

曹丕顿时笑出了声，笑得好像这些日子的阴霾都突然能够一扫而空了。

他戏谑道：“原来我的季重这么有自知之明啊？”

他笑着，却又想，他的季重能够活着来到他面前，得经历了多少阻险艰难啊？

毕竟吴质光是能活着就已经很不容易了。

吴质随他说，难得曹丕能高兴些，不再哭唧唧地跟他对着吟怨妇诗。

曹丕头挨在他肩上，轻声道：“不过，知道季重会保护自己，我总算能安心一点。”

其实一点也没有。吴质那点剑法在真正的死亡面前起不了丝毫作用。

就连曹丕自己也起不到丝毫作用。

吴质捏了捏他的手，道：“我以为子桓应该高兴一些。”

就在前几日，曹植的崔夫人被赐死。曹丕突然想要见他，突然这么不管不顾迫不及待地想要他，大概就是因为这件事。

“是后怕，”曹丕摘掉一片落在自己面颊上的桃花花瓣，道，“父亲明明那么喜欢子建，但下手的时候也是毫不留情。我也害怕会有保不住你的那一天。”

吴质想说那你应该担心郭夫人，但是他没有说。

的确，若是稍有差池，第一个死的应该是吴质。

曹丕道：“季重，很抱歉把你拖到这种处境。”

他突然不知道该怎么说，吴质从来也不是什么清高文士，他分明是个彻头彻尾的投机主义者，寻求着一切能够往上爬的机会，然后刚好遇到了自己。

吴质遇到了一个随时能害得他人头落地的曹丕。只要想到这一点，曹丕就忍不住开始害怕。

吴质道：“所以，请子桓一定不要输。”

曹丕道：“我明白。”他当然懂，所以他事实上背负着的并非他一人的野心。

他想到了什么，忽的微笑道：“但是，无论生死，我都不会失去你的。”

他若败了，身为一个尴尬的长子，也是没有活路可走的。这么想来，他和吴质当真是患难与共的苦命鸳鸯。

吴质坐起身，把他也拉了起来，细心地替他摘掉发间的草屑和落花。

吴质道：“所以，子桓就更没有什么好怕的了。我很愿意跟你在一起，比起这个，生死实在不算什么。”

曹丕倚在他肩上，听他这样说，终于轻声笑了起来。

END

【丕质】寄言  
认识吴质的人，有一小半希望能在半道上亲手把他砍死，还有一大半希望能在半道上亲眼看见有人把他砍死。但吴质还是一直活得好端端的，于是那些人也只能继续如此希望下去。

吴质不仅没被砍死，而且活得越发康健，很难得能病一回，但这回一病就是排山倒海地来，不知道多少人要额手称庆，吃青团庆祝一番了。

曹丕想，真是报应，却又难以抑制地心疼起他来。他终究还是不能忍受，索性百无禁忌地去看他了。

反正现在杨修是暂时不敢出头了，他光明正大地去，便是父亲问起来，也不过探病的小事，总比被从菜筐里揪出来好。

吴质靠在床边，一副大病未愈的怏怏模样，曹丕方才心疼了一路，现在却忍不住要幸灾乐祸的冲动，险些笑出声来。

他险些要说“季重啊季重，你也有今天”，还好仅存的良知逼着他忍了下去，没说。

而且他更怕吴质真跟他生气，虽然吴质从来都没有过。

吴质对他和对他之外的所有人都不一样。

曹丕把四首诗混在一起，一句一句念给他听，刻意隐去作者，却问吴质褒贬如何。

心中有隐隐期待之意，他想要压抑，又想起再如何压抑，吴质也看得出来，遂不作遮掩，只用黑亮亮的眼睛看他。

吴质先夸了一句了曹植的诗作，随后铺排点评三首诗。他不作诗，此生所有限的才气都用来回曹丕的信，但评诗却毫无道理的骄傲刻薄，曹丕虽想给他呐喊鼓掌，却又实在怕他出了门就给人打死。

他这样喜欢吴质，舍不得。

能再听到吴质这样说话，真好。他心满意足，因为吴质可恨，却必须是活着的。否则，他提笔，都不知道那些话还能再写给谁，那些不知何处袭来的优思，还有谁能懂。

曹丕问那被吴质漏下的那一首，追着问他，却问得小心翼翼。这不比信，可以避免当场面对对方反应的尴尬，可是又比信还好，因为他们在一起。哪怕下一刻就要分离，甚至死别，现在也是在一起的。

吴质咳了两声，尽量用那副似乎是客观公正的语气，道：“因为我最喜欢这一首，喜欢到，没法评价它，甚至没法用狂热的语言赞美它。我词汇匮乏，子桓，你吟咏出的诗句，每个字都打动我，我评论不了它，如同我评论不了自己对你持有的情绪。”

曹丕怔怔地听他说，等他说完，还是没有反应过来。

他只是在少年时，见过父亲将新作的诗先念给郭嘉听，便觉得这算是一种上好的情调。只是，父亲不会像他这般，把自己的和别人的混在一起，耍一个缺乏自信，却又强烈自尊的小心机。

郭嘉显然是喜欢那样的父亲的。

吴质忽的道：“‘寄言飞鸟，告余不能。’我最喜欢这一句。”

他说得轻轻的，带着大病过后的疲倦，但依然愿意随着他闹。

曹丕给他温柔的眼光看到心动。吴质于他，亦兄亦友，在任何时候都是可靠的，也只有他能得到吴质所有可靠的这一面。

他有幸得到这样的吴质的真心。

曹丕终于反应过来，他抬手，轻轻摸上吴质的嘴唇。唇色有些苍白，也有些干，但是柔软而热烈。

曹丕热烈地吻他的唇，问他：“那，季重告诉我，能不能？”

吴质没有说话，吴质热切地去解曹丕的腰带，又被他握住手。

佳人不来，何得斯须。

然有知己，可慰平生。

曹丕亲了亲他的手指，俯下身去，先褪吴质的衣衫，尽可能温柔地照顾着一位尚未痊愈的病患。

他低头，略带爱怜地吻吴质蹙眉，伸手去扣住他无力攀上颈项的左手。

在昏沉沉的爱欲和迷醉之中，曹丕附耳，去听他说话。

“梧桐攀凤翼，”吴质低喘着气，却带着勾人的笑音，道，“云雨散洪池。”

曹丕一时居然有点脸红。

吴质实在是……太不要脸了。

END  
【质丕】婉  
曹丕弹筝，吴质吹箫，之后，他们又手谈一局，直到侍女送来新摘下洗好的葡萄，原本能够勉强维持雅致的局面才彻底被打破。

曹丕手很快，比起弹筝更胜任剥葡萄，他兴致勃勃起来，便一面自己吃，一面间歇性地给吴质嘴里塞一个。

话题很快从诗赋发散了出去，开始天南海北。吴质耐心地听他说，直到曹丕问了一句：“季重是不是近来新得一千金？”

吴质没想到他问起这个，微微笑了笑，道：“不算近来新得，春天生的，已有半岁。”

然后他话锋一转，叹道：“我看是不成，都说长得像我，以后怎么嫁得出去。”

曹丕差点被一口葡萄噎着，他问道：“像季重有哪里不好了？”

然后他意识到自己问了个蠢问题。毕竟除了他没几个人会真情实感地认为像吴质没什么不好。

曹丕又笑了，唇边带着葡萄的甜汁，他无意识地舔了一下。

他问道：“小丫头有名字吗？”

吴质摇头，一双眼赤裸裸地盯着他的嘴唇看，笑道：“公子赏脸，想一个名可好？”

曹丕笑着蘸了酒液，在桌上写了一个“婉”。他道：“定如季重所愿，不像。”

“那也好，”吴质起身，半跪在几案上，去亲吻曹丕甜蜜的双唇，“托公子的福，她以后一定不会让夫家赶出来。”

曹丕有点哭笑不得，吴质这张嘴还能不能好了。但是这张嘴亲吻他的时候，却带着能让他彻底沉沦放纵的温柔。

在他而言，甜如蜜糖。

END


	43. Chapter 43

【郭丕】良辰  
【雷点】性转郭女王攻

曹丕埋在被子里，睡得昏沉沉的，长发散了大半张床，也没能遮住一夜荒唐的痕迹。

窗户被推开，照入一缕阳光的时候，曹丕下意识地往被子里又缩了缩，嘴里嘟囔了一句，然后就忽然僵住了。

他眼睁睁地看着郭照从窗口利索地翻进来，觉得血都凉了，满心只有被捉奸在床的感觉。

郭照体贴地替他把窗户关了，冲他一笑，问道：“这样子桓是不是感觉好一点了？”

曹丕试图坐起身，但是一动，腰就软了，明明感觉完全没有好起来。还好郭照体贴地除掉斗篷，坐在床边，及时地扶了一把，顺势揽过他的肩。

曹丕艰难试图解释道：“其实，不是你想的那样……”

他自己也说不下去了。他在被子下的身体是赤裸的，而且遍是痕迹，毫无解释的立场和资格。

而且也不知道怎么，对其他人他多少还能坦然一些，对自己的正牌夫人就开始莫名其妙地心虚。

郭照对他一笑，道：“子桓知道我想的是哪样？我想啊，我的子桓真是风流多情，居然趁我冒险帮他给司马懿传话的晚上，偷偷跟吴质鬼混。既然子桓说不是，那你来解释一下？”

曹丕一时语塞，然后抢先一头扎到他怀里，无力地道：“季重很久没见到我了，他太可怜我没法拒绝……”

曹丕双臂抱着郭照的腰，连自己的腰裸露了大半截也不管，只是轻轻地叫他：“阿照……”

郭照叹了口气，曹丕也看不出来他有没有生气，但没办法，郭照生气他会怕，但也不会改的。

郭照松开他，起身道：“把衣服穿好。魏王估摸着也该找你去跟四公子比策论了，昼寝就太难看了。”

郭照语气冷淡得很，曹丕想抱抱他，又觉得自己现在这样子未免狼狈，便笑道：“我不知道穿什么，阿照帮我挑一挑。晚上回来，我给你弹筝。”

郭照哼了一声，道：“我喜欢琵琶。”说着，他还是去给曹丕拿了衣服，一整套，连亵衣和袜子都往床上一扔。

曹丕知道郭照不会来帮忙，自己穿着衣服，却又调笑他：“阿照也要换衣服了，穿一身男装叫人看见，父王搞不好会以为我有什么奇怪的爱好。”

他虽然这么说，却觉得郭照穿一身绀色男装，利落俊秀，好看得不行，只穿着亵衣就站起身，去搂他的脖子，想在那雪样的后颈上亲一口。

他现在倒是不腰疼了。

郭照甩开他，皱着眉转身望他，道：“你的癖好一点都不奇怪。你谁都喜欢，只要比你年纪大。”

曹丕哈哈一笑，捡起外衣穿上，然后摸了摸郭照的脸颊，道：“也不是每个都喜欢。我只是特别喜欢会弹琵琶的这一个。”

郭照白了他一眼，然而还是按着他的肩，让他坐下，给他束冠。

曹丕轻轻握他的手，问道：“阿照会不会后悔？明明可以像别人一样……”

他不知道怎么说。郭照明明是个男人，但连穿男装都得偷偷摸摸的。他明明可以拥有很多，但除了曹丕什么都没要。

郭照道：“像别人一样很无聊的，我不喜欢。我喜欢子桓。”

曹丕笑出了声，他拉过郭照的手，在上面亲了亲，戏谑道：“我也觉得，像别人一样立个正室夫人挺无聊的。我想立阿照当皇后。”

郭照扶正了他的头，给他插上最后一根簪子，奚落道：“子桓还是先当上世子再说吧？”

曹丕对着镜子笑道：“这话要是传出去，咱俩都人头落地。”

郭照叹了口气，道：“是我自己人头落地吧？”

曹丕站起来，抱了抱他，悄声道：“不会，我舍不得。”

也就这个时候，曹操果然派人来叫曹丕。曹丕最后理了一理冠，跟郭照笑道：“去换衣服，然后在我床上歇会儿。晚上回来，求你给我弹琵琶。”

郭照瞟了他一眼，慢慢地道：“是想知道仲达的回话吧？”

曹丕笑着搂过郭照的腰，在他脸颊上亲了一口，道：“淘气。”

他松开手，就出门去了。

END


	44. Chapter 44

【质丕/昂丕】秋胡行  
吴质不是没想到曹丕会来，但却是没想到他来得这么快。

快得有些出奇，好像他根本没回府，也根本不想再见到任何人一样。

曹丕登堂入室，进他的卧房，坐在他榻边，招手示意他过来。

吴质叹了口气，想着自己迟早要被拖出去砍头，一面却很乐意地过去，向他张开怀抱。

年轻人枕在他臂弯上，埋在他肩头，一激动，两颗委屈的眼泪才象征性地落下来。

吴质问道：“公子一定正为冲公子哀悼不已，伤心难过。兄弟手足，哭一哭也没什么。”

吴质的语调习惯性微微上扬，说什么都好像带一两分刻薄讽刺，能活到现在纯属运气。

谁都不喜欢他这腔调，曹植更是厌恶得不屑于再见他。

曹丕却毫不在意，他知道吴质不是故意的。他偎在吴质怀中，语气本就硬不起来。

他没有指责的意思，只是不想他再说下去，便喊道：“吴质！”

吴质置若罔闻，继续道：“想来丞相一定更加悲痛，若是有什么事错怪了公子，公子也不必太挂怀。”

曹丕想问他是怎么知道的，可又觉得不用问了，自己这副模样，吴质怎么可能看不出来。

恐怕他早就算出自己会在父亲那里碰一个可怕的软钉子了。只是这个钉子无论如何，曹丕都是避不开的，只能自己尽量想开。

曹丕想不开。他本来就是忧来无方的那种人，好心劝慰父亲却被指责成狼子野心，这会正闹着孩子气的委屈，不喜欢听吴质提起，却又舍不得离开他的被窝。

可吴质不说话，曹丕又想对他倾诉，想把这些委屈都告诉他。

他道：“父相要甄氏亡女与冲弟合葬，又找曹琮给他承嗣……季重放心，我已经打发人回去告诉她了，让她准备。”

他反握了握吴质的手，表示自己虽然委屈，却不曾失去理性。

曹丕叹道：“冲弟十分聪明，也难怪父相受不了。他喜欢聪明人。”

吴质轻声劝慰他：“丞相中年丧子，自然痛心。”

他的腔调虽然难改，但这话却是真心实意。曹丕细腻敏感，分辨得出。

曹丕往他怀里又蹭了蹭，觉得更加委屈，想忍住，话语里已带哭腔。

他道：“可大哥死了，我却不见他这样悲伤。”

曹操很少再提及曹昂，宛城之火是他的错和耻辱，是无法正大光明拿出来悲痛哀悼的。

吴质去抱他，听得他道：“大哥待我极好，我要什么给什么，温柔得不得了。”

吴质当然没有见过，所以在想象中，死去的人应当是完美的。

他想着那样一位鲜衣怒马的青年将军，长剑上血迹斑斑，和两个敌军的人头在腰间撞击着，眉目沾染着一天一夜厮杀后的灰土和疲惫，却依然明亮极了。他看见年幼的曹丕，便笑了，好像天黑后骤然蹦出的星星，他温柔地笑着，弯腰，一把就将二弟扛在了肩上，带他朝天亮的方向走去。

曹丕继续道：“父相问我，仓舒死了，我是不是很高兴。其实没有很高兴，只是有一点，因为我本来很害怕，怕死。若是大哥在，我就不怕，可他不在了。我等了很久很久，他都没有回来。”

他越说越不成文，却在吴质怀里着了慌。他见过的故事太多了，最近的，从甄氏的身上，他就知道袁家兄弟究竟是怎样的不合。他们都是一个下场，他不要，失势的长子会怎样，他想都不敢去想。

所以，他也不是多么高兴，而是有一点点，就一点，如释重负，如压抑久了终于松的一口气。

他知道自己是这样的人。曹昂走了以后，他就是了。

没有人能保护他了，他只能自己为自己打算。

吴质私心去想，其实曹昂待曹丕能有多好呢？何况，一个二十岁的长兄，再如何照顾，如何保护十岁的弟弟，又能让他记得多少呢？

曹丕记得那么深，也许是真的不再感受过那种温暖了。他在那一夜死里逃生，也将性格里所有的安稳平和都丢在了那一场大火里，烧没了。

吴质又想，曹操自然不可能有错，他去年失去郭嘉，今年失去曹冲，眼下又势必要在长江上开一场大战，他不可能顾及到曹丕的这些细腻心思，不可能想到曹丕会因为他一句话多么伤心，来自己这样低声啜泣，哀哀地诉说，还不敢让别人听见。

吴质把他往自己怀里带了带，给他暖着。他沉声道：“子桓放心，我不会走，也无需你等。”

他的话语里已经听不出一丝一毫平素那种让人忍不住就想当场打死的调子了，他沉稳，平和，温柔而富有耐心，判若两人。

好像他说的每一个字都是可以黑纸白字写下来的契约。

曹丕几乎是立刻就相信了他。

无论如何，吴质在他心里，又温柔，又体贴，总是可以让他安心下来，一不小心就会依赖上瘾。

大哥待他很好很好，若要说具体多么好，他过于年少，记忆中的事不能完全说明。所以，他觉得，便是吴质这样好的。

曹丕几乎是第一封信就看上了吴质，他心里暗自觉得比父亲当年和郭嘉还要来得迅捷纯粹，当然他并不敢说。

吴质腾出手，轻轻抚弄曹丕的发，问他：“公子想要活下去吗？”

曹丕道：“想。”

他想一想袁家兄弟的下场，想一想刘表家二子的结局，便害怕，便不顾一切想要挣扎着活下去。没有长兄了，他必须自己扛下自己的命。

吴质道：“那就先睡一觉吧。丞相此刻无暇顾及南征之外的任何事项，待这一战完结之后，我再为子桓谋划。”

他那冷静的语调让曹丕感到安心，前路坎坷黑暗，但只要有他拉着自己的手，便可以走得过去。

他没有再说话，手寻过去，握住吴质一只手，就闭上了眼睛。

他已经结束了那漫长的等待。

END


	45. Chapter 45

【郭丕】琵琶语  
还是性转郭皇后。

曹丕带了一位新夫人回府，那人身材高挑，不施粉黛，一袭素衣，身无长物，唯右臂抱着一把琵琶。

下人们这样看去，只会觉得新夫人眉目大了些，年岁也大了些，又会感慨迄今为止，曹丕哪一位夫人的容色也夺不过甄夫人去。

曹丕却不在意，他紧紧握着郭照的左手四处游走，每一处都低声细语地指给他看。

郭照只是点一点头，表示自己听见了。管家要替他接下琵琶，也被他摇头婉拒。

据说这位郭夫人不过是曹丕一时兴起带回的琵琶女，并非姝丽，且年已三十。这些话当然没人敢当面讲，但也没什么人觉得郭夫人的恩宠能有多久。

府里是甄氏主事。曹丕牵着郭照的手，要带他去见见，管家却说，甄氏被卞夫人留下侍奉，这几日都不会回来。

曹丕习以为常了，只是微笑着说，好，传话去，让她只管长长久久地留下就是。

郭照扭头看他，轻轻揉了揉曹丕刚才突然收紧的手。

曹丕便又对他笑了起来，温和地道：“累了吧？我带你去休息。”

房门一关上，曹丕便被他按在墙上，对方吻上他的脖颈，膝盖欺压上去，分开他的双腿。

曹丕给他顶得腿软发抖，低喘着求他：“别，会让人看见……”

郭照调笑着在他耳边低声道：“那子桓便不出门，只给我看。”

曹丕不作声，知道郭照虽然这么说，却必然会因为体贴而妥协。

郭照果然放过他脖子，蹭开他衣襟，去亲吻他胸口，吻得水声渍渍。

曹丕难耐地仰头，喉结上下涌动，双手放在郭照肩上，本是想推开他，却又抱住他脑袋，耐不住地要他再用力一些。

他道：“阿照……冷……”

郭照就抱着他，携裹着他，带他去床上。

琵琶扔在地上，他想抱的只有曹丕。

人生际遇真是奇怪，往往出人意表。

就像曹丕此刻的声音那么好听，胜过琵琶语，胜过高山流水琴瑟和鸣和世间一切音律。

曹丕没了力气，躺在床的里侧，挤在郭照身边，有一下没一下地把玩着郭照的一缕乌发。

曹丕有气无力，却还想逗弄他，问道：“新婚良宵，阿照可还满意？”

郭照微笑着道：“子桓叫得这么好听，我没什么不满意的。”

曹丕脸又热了起来，却还是问他道：“阿照愿意留下么？”

他需要一个能名正言顺留在身边形影不离的人，旁人都办不到。

郭照却不脸红，直截了当道：“子桓那么紧，我便是想抽身，也抽不动。”

曹丕此刻害羞起来，忙忙地问道：“那，阿照这样帮我，可要些什么？”

他待身边人不薄，唯独不知道将来该给郭照些什么，以作报答。他是男子，自然知道郭照的牺牲很大。

郭照道：“我只要子桓一个就够了。”

曹丕还以为他会要些什么，此刻听了，先是怔了一下。

然后他意识到自己好像捡了个不错的便宜，这买卖似乎还挺划算。

郭照问他：“子桓不愿意吗？”

曹丕忙握紧了他的手，道：“阿照不反悔就好。说定了，你什么都不要，只要我。”

郭照轻轻笑了笑，却偏过头，不给他看见。

郭照平静地道：“对，我什么都不要，只要你一个就够了。”

END


	46. Chapter 46

【质丕】见弃  
吴婉领完休书安安静静地回家了，兄长吴应用牛车接她，怕她想不开，时不时担心地掀起帘子探视。

吴婉向他笑了一笑，道：“兄长安心。我没被毒死，正该庆幸。”

吴应虽觉不该，却忍不住笑了起来，恍然觉得她说话的样子，正承自父亲。

吴婉接下来便道：“兄长今晚该摆一家宴，贺愚妹死里逃生。”

吴应摇摇头，放下了帘子。他听她越说越不像话，真不知道这两年是怎么活下来的。

吴婉回府，果真令管家去整治晚宴，吴应拦不住，也不是真想拦，就随她去。

离晚上还有两个时辰，吴婉熟门熟路，依旧去先父的书房。

吴质病逝时，她年十五，尚云英未嫁，而今已是弃妇。只是习惯都还一致，她仍是喜欢这间书房。

当初，先帝会来。他未成魏王世子之时，常秘密地前来，后他们分别四年，又再度会面后，先帝也常来。

有时候他们并不说什么，只是这样呆在一起，只有一刻钟也已经很满足。在吴婉的记忆里，抵得过他们不见的那四年。

吴质的名声不怎么好听，他自己也不在意，只在意曹丕，看他的时候，眼神会变，和他看所有人都不一样。

他那样看着就可以得到满足，变得温柔如水。

吴应因为谥号的问题反复争执，吴婉劝他，父亲其实并不在意。但吴应说，我知道，可我在意。

每个人都是为了他自己和他在意的事物，只是这样就可以活得很好。所以她不劝了。

她记得书架上某个位置，于是在那里又找出了那卷绢帛。

父亲不愿让人看见，他写了，又想要烧掉，给先帝，但吴婉留了下来。

她说，先帝与您心意相通，必然知晓，这首诗留着，或者日后对我有益。

她就藏了起来，直至今日。

她摊开看时，静默地念着。

“何意中见弃，弃我就黄垆。茕茕靡所恃,泪下如连珠。”

她念时却无感。她不曾交付真心，所以也并未被捐弃。

这种好事并不是人人都能碰到的。吴质遇到过，他悲伤，却也已富足，并无遗憾。

吴婉既非弃妇，也无思慕，虽能理解，却无从体会。

那却也未尝不好。

她将绢帛收起，又重新藏好，出了书房，在夕阳余晖里舒展地伸了伸懒腰，准备去迎接今晚的家宴了。

毕竟，她终究平安回来了。父亲对她的要求，不过如此。

END


	47. Chapter 47

【郭丕/质丕】未亡  
郭照其实已经有半边身子探出了窗外，但是曹叡来了，叫住了他。

郭照就停下了，回过身来，坦然地望着他。

他卸去了钗环，只用发簪束起一头乌发，一身男子的深蓝布衫，腰间佩剑，眉毛未修未画，现出眉峰来。

曹叡也只是稍微惊讶了一下，就很快接受了。

这位郭皇后，不管做出什么事来，他其实都不奇怪了。

先帝驾崩以后，郭照不笑，不说话，不见人，也不弹琵琶。

现在他还要走。

曹叡觉得愤怒且喉咙干涩，他即位不久，却好像已经有了帝王的脾气。

他盯着郭照，问道：“是他们送来的礼服不满意，还是我的态度不够好？”

他本来不会这样对待郭照，但为什么他要走？

郭照道：“谢谢陛下。只是我若留下，陛下恐怕不会开心。”

曹叡问道：“你也在意那种闲言碎语吗？”

郭照道：“我不必在意，陛下却得在意。陛下若要给一个太后的名分，便留给甄皇后吧。”

曹叡压着火气向他道：“你还是很在意。”

郭照摇头道：“我已经没有任何要在意的人了。”

他说得平静，但这话曹叡听起来却冰冷透骨，郭照没有变，他可能只是心死了而已。

曹叡放缓了语气，他道：“他们都说，是你的谗言。但当初是你陪着我去跪求他改变心意，又立刻派人加急去收回成命，只是晚了一步。我知道这些。”

郭照却并不在意他说的话，他道：“我名声越不好，甄皇后名声就越好，这样对陛下有利，不必去改变。”

何况，郭照去求曹丕，为的也并非曹叡抑或甄氏，而是曹丕自己。他不想曹丕后悔罢了。所以他也不接曹叡的谢。

曹叡觉得这个人实在不近人情，他道：“可我于心不安——”

郭照道：“陛下那么不喜欢先帝，不也接过了他手里的江山社稷？这点于心不安，应该过得去吧。”

曹叡几乎是立刻拔出了剑，而郭照身姿轻巧地往旁边挪了一步。

曹叡又要被他激怒了，这个人对他很好，但并不在意他。

郭照在意的只有曹丕。

现在他已经不再表露出那种曹丕在时的温柔。

郭照问他：“陛下想杀了我吗？”

他的剑在腰间，没有拔出来。他也绝不会对君王拔剑，何况君王要他死，他死就是。

然而曹叡自己的剑术便是承自先帝和他。

曹叡冷静了一下，意识到郭照说的是实话。他的确想留住郭照，但那绝比不上他生母的重要性。

曹叡把剑收了回去，他问道：“那你要我怎么办？郭太后若此时不见了，难免会牵连到我。”

总会有人认为他是替亡母复仇的。

郭照道：“陛下已经是九五之尊，解决这点小事很难么？郭太后幽居深宫，体弱多病，从不出门，谁也不会知道她究竟在不在，或者有没有换了一个人的。只要有一个姓郭的女人坐在那里就行了。”

曹叡其实早就知道，只是一定要他亲自说出来。

曹叡问道：“我真的留不住你么？”

郭照道：“陛下可以留下我的尸身。”

曹叡无法可想，叹了口气，问道：“为何一定要走？你就不想留下，日后与他共葬么？”

郭照笑了笑，道：“邙山太挤了，不必。”

他本来就如同风一样，没有根，留不住，只不过他遇到了曹丕，愿意暂时留在他身边。

曹丕离去了，他又变作了一阵风。

曹叡看到桌上的琵琶，郭照竟然连它也不带了。

郭照道：“身外之物，徒增劳累。陛下若是不要，扔了就是。”

曹叡问道：“不再弹了吗？”

他曾拉着郭照的衣角，请他弹琵琶，他记得那声音，不能忘怀。

郭照却绝情地道：“对，不再弹了。”

郭照还是走了，只是他一出城，便有故人在长亭待他。

有故人，有酒，他就坐下了。

吴质给他倒酒，他就喝，拿一颗葡萄下酒，便皱起了眉。

郭照眉毛揪在一起，酸得倒是笑了，道：“真酸。”

吴质慢悠悠地道：“这不你急着走，又不跟它们打个招呼，都还没熟呢。”

郭照把盘子往边上推了推。他盯着吴质的发间，道：“季重添了好多白发，莫不是突然谨小慎微起来，憋得难受？”

吴质给他气得笑了，回道：“你也老得厉害，都做太后了。”

其实郭照并不见老，当初他将郭照介绍给曹丕时，他就这副模样，现在还是这副模样。

郭照叹气，道：“要我关在宫里不出门，一定死得特别快。”

吴质翻了个白眼，道：“好像你这几年没在宫里呆着一样。”

郭照认真地道：“为了子桓的话，还可以忍。现在不想忍了。”

他本来就是仗剑天涯，以武犯禁，早晚横死街头的那种人，肯为曹丕停住脚步，那全是因为曹丕比他的人生更为重要。

现在他自己的人生又占了上风。

郭照向他道：“季重也可以同我一起走，不必留下受气。”

吴质想他过于潇洒，甚至有点天真了。

吴质道：“你本来要的就是自由率性，所以你要走。我要的是功名利禄，所以我不会走。”

郭照理解他，所以也没有再说下去。他道：“那你自己保重。”

吴质笑了笑，道：“抱个大腿，应该还能活得下去。”

郭照叮嘱他道：“那也只能保证你不会被当朝打死，想要不被当街打死，还是自己注意点。”

吴质哭笑不得，正要说些什么，郭照将背后的长剑解下，交付吴质，道：“子桓用过的，我随手拿了一把，就知道你需要。”

吴质一时不知道该不该接，他道：“那你——”

郭照给他看自己腰间的剑，道：“我有这把。”

那是他自己惯常佩带，用旧了的剑。

吴质问道：“你就什么都不带吗？”

他看得出来，郭照浑身上下没有一件曹丕的东西了，他这样就要走，并且绝不会再回来了。

郭照道：“他说了，他是我的。纵然我客死他乡，骨埋青山，心里也是带着他的，不再要别的了。”

他走时，曹叡问他，为何我留不住你，为何我留不住你们。

他留下的人，也挂怀着先帝，不能忘。

他问：“我是不是当真不如先帝？”

郭照道：“陛下并非不如先帝。陛下只不过不是先帝罢了。”

【END】


	48. Chapter 48

【郭丕】凤兮  
【雷点】性转郭皇后攻。

曹丕来时，见送来的凤凰与后服皆平整完好地放在床上，却不见郭照。

他只好自己解下天子十二琉，放在凤冠旁边，然后撑起窗台一跃。

虽然衮服有些碍事，他也不那么年轻了，但居然还是顺利地翻了过去，也没有摔到地上去。

毕竟大魏的皇帝陛下要是翻窗摔断了腿不能上朝，那得造成什么后果，底下会不会有人索性就反了呢。

他也不是特别急，寝殿后面是个小花园，小花园边上是堵墙，翻过墙有片小林子，再过翻一个城郭，郭照就能走掉了。

他从来没有刻意留过郭照，郭照要走，也实在没有人拦得住。

但郭照会留下的，他舍不得曹丕。

他辞了三次，跟曹丕当时辞三次禅让不同，郭照是真不想接这个后位。

他自己说，这个皇后就是来背锅的。

曹丕只好苦笑一下，无法反驳，然后继续请他当皇后。

他们越是反对，越是阻止，他就越是坚持要立一个没有显赫家世，甚至可以说来历不明的皇后。这其中当然有很多别的考量，但最重要的还是他高兴。

他见到郭照就高兴，见到郭照就喜欢，那么只要在意他就好。

曹丕还是找到了郭照。郭照果然坐在那座女墙上，他也果然是回复了男装打扮，腰系长剑，再无他物。

曹丕叹了口气，把手伸向他，道：“阿照，拉我一把，上不去。”

郭照果然握住他那只手，把他整个人都提了上来，安安稳稳地放在身边。

郭照道：“我真的不想要。”

并不是不能，只是不想。

曹丕不说话，只是紧紧握着他的手。他料定郭照一定不舍得甩开，毕竟自己是这样的可爱。

毕竟曹丕是这样的可爱，除了先父和长兄，并没有人舍得抛弃他。

曹丕叹道：“我知道。”

要郭照在众人的反对声和流言蜚语中坐上那样尴尬的后位，他想过，但不够体贴，并不肯想得更细致。

他喜欢郭照，就要他做皇后，他只是最强烈地想到这里。况且，郭照根本也不在意他以外的任何人。

郭照又道：“三年前我就该走了。”

他本来就只是来送曹丕一程的，将他送上皇位就够了。他本来是那样打算的，但一直都走不了，黏黏腻腻三年，超过他果断的性格范围。

他的确放不下曹丕。

曹丕不舍地握紧他的手，轻声道：“阿照，我真的需要你。”

他顶着不小的压力，与那些世家，那些朝臣作着斗争，他需要郭照是在他身边的。

即使那是郭照不喜欢的事情，但郭照喜欢他啊。

郭照平静地道：“他们让你立这个，立那个，立出身清白，家世显赫的，好掌凤印，母仪天下。你偏不，你知晓外戚的厉害，决计不肯让世家跟你分权，是不是？那你也至少找一个读书知礼的，不会弹琵琶的，没有进谗言争宠闹出人命的。”

他把曹丕看得透，话说得也透，但曹丕还真没有被怼后就一言不和想赐死他的冲动。

曹丕另一手去搂住他的腰，轻声叫他：“阿照——”

郭照没有再说下去，于是曹丕继续道：“那就算是这样好了。阿照若要走，我当然也拦不住，只是——只是以后，我又是一个人了。”

他慢慢地道：“这么说可能没人信，可能我自己都不信。但有时候我会觉得，如果大哥还在的话，说不定好一些，说不定我就不会那么孤单了。”

他经受的压力和险阻郭照都知道，都与他一起经历过，某种意义上来说，他们也可算是同袍。

郭照有些心疼他，有些不甘心，他道：“人生不满百啊。”

他这一生还想做很多事，闷在宫里当个皇后实在不包括在内。母仪天下也好，执掌后宫也好，他并不感兴趣，但他又对曹丕很感兴趣，这事情真是无奈。

曹丕紧了紧他的手，在他耳边道：“何不秉烛游。”

郭照斜瞥了他一眼，忽的笑了，道：“子桓说的是，人生苦短，非但要及时行乐，还要及时尝试。只不过，那后服太麻烦了，我不会穿，你教我。”

曹丕不知自己是怎么说动了他，但可以确信自己留得住他。

他问道：“阿照要我替你演示一下吗？”

后来曹丕的确替他演示了一番，郭照也的确秉烛夜观了一回。

只是衣服很快就弄皱了，凤冠也滚落到了床下，可他们都没在意。

曹丕给折腾得够呛，嘴上却并不肯停歇，笑着道：“阿照小字女王，正该配凤冠，抛不掉的。”

郭照想他最近怎么越来越随吴质了呢，不看着还真不行，早晚得有人反。

郭照撑在他身上，道：“‘女’字通‘汝’。”

曹丕立时反应过来，道：“阿照犯上了。”

他话音未落，就被一声急促的低呼打断。

郭照道：“臣妾这不正在‘犯上’吗？‘上’难道不喜欢？”

END


	49. Chapter 49

【郭丕/植丕】玉枕  
【性转郭照】

曹植起初，真以为这人是个刺客，直到看见他携来的那一方玉枕，才知道不是。

他险些以为自己的屡屡请命当真会给自己招来杀身之祸。他只熟悉先帝，怎么能摸透当今天子的脾气。

郭照身负数伤，皆是利刃造就的新伤，但他在床上昏睡了一日，第二日便醒了。

他那身蓝衫遍是血迹，不能再要，便穿着曹植的衣服起身，看见案几上有酒，就给自己倒了一杯。

曹植坐在他对面，臂弯里依旧揽着那方他带来的玉枕。他眼见带伤的男子连喝了两杯，在平时应是他一眼就会喜欢的酒友，此刻却不得不叫停他，问他：“这玉枕……你是哪里来的？你是谁？”

郭照没有起身，但多少向他打了招呼，道：“见过雍丘王。”

曹植望着他，道：“可以告诉我吗？”

他目光那样急切而真诚，而他自己都没察觉到。

郭照道：“我曾是先帝的影卫，他要我做最后一件事，便是将这方玉枕还给雍丘王。”

他自觉并不算骗曹植。郭女王和曹植并无交集，不提也罢，何况，他的确如同曹丕的影子一般。

只是，形不在，影子如何相随？

曹植颤了一下，他低头看那玉枕，目光变得温柔起来。他轻轻抚过，便如同抚摸情人的面庞。

他仿佛还能听见那些呻吟和呢喃细语，怨和情，爱和恨，一半一半地纠葛起来。

曹植喃喃地道：“他竟然还记得……”

两年前，曹丕路过，想起来看他。他们在那一夜做了很多疯狂的事情，白天却依旧摆出天子和罪臣的姿态，仿若淡漠，仿若相安无事。

只是，临近天亮的时候，曹丕摸着那方玉枕，便说要将它带走。

他说，三年前，你一定跟我要，就给了你。可你拿着它，转头就写了感鄄赋，传得天下扬名。你自比屈子，好像我很是委屈了你一样。

曹植给一夜温存激得大胆，当即摸着他的发，悄声道，臣见不到陛下，自然委屈得很。

曹丕脸色发白又发青，瞪了他一眼，才让枕边人想起失态和犯上来。

最后他还是将这枕又拿走了，不让曹植留着日日温存，不给他半点念想。

而曹植不敢要，他谦恭地弯腰低头，连他最后一眼都未敢看。

而现在，这枕又回到了他手中。

曹植问道：“先帝崩的时候——”

郭照摇头道：“我不在身边。只有托孤大臣们和当今陛下。”

其实曹丕很坦然，说了，可以去见大哥。他想问一问大哥，自己顶替了他的人生，做得可还好？

但郭照不会告诉曹植的。

曹植似乎有点失望，他再去想，也想不起最后一面时曹丕的模样了。

他实在委屈，曹丕待他不公，但他不能说。

玉枕冷硬无情，先帝不在，他摸不出温度了。

郭照道：“先帝至临崩时，都常使用这枕。还有，他要我给雍丘王带一句话。”

曹植愣了一下，似乎不想他那同样冷硬无情的兄长会有什么话给他。

郭照道：“他说，曹叡那小子不似他心软，以后四弟的日子怕是不好过，让他千万保护好自己，凡事不要强出头。”

曹植居然笑出了声。

他喃喃地道：“日子不好过么？日子……还能难过成什么样呢？”

他以前见不到曹丕，以后也见不到曹丕。

以前是曹丕不愿，不肯，不来见他，以后是曹丕再也不能见他。

还会更加糟糕吗？他不知道。

曹丕说得好听，怎么会有比他更心狠的人？

他抚摩着玉枕，低声道：“以后……也不会改变了吧……”

一直都没有变过，一直都是黄初年间，永永远远地下去，永永远远见不到他。

外面下起了冷雨，冷雨敲窗，惊扰了他。

他抬头看去，对面的人已经如细雨湿衣般的不见了。

他想：“正月的雨真冷。”

END


	50. Chapter 50

【质丕/昂丕】安好  
吴质其实并不介意有时跟曹丕来一次这样的秉烛夜游。

他替曹丕拿着烛台，曹丕便替他提着酒壶。

夜半时分的树林寂静，唯有时不时夜枭的几声嘶鸣，和曹丕腰间玉佩与长剑相击的声音。

吴质已经不算年轻了，但曹丕偶尔想要胡闹一回，他便很乐意奉陪。

他喜欢曹丕，也包括在这样幽静到有些阴森的月夜中，曹丕身上那散在清冷空气中的浓烈香气。

吴质提醒他：“再走得深了，大约会被熊叼走。”

曹丕笑出了声，他道：“我们又没有出城，不会有熊。”

虽然如此，他又道：“也就是这里了，正好。”

他们便席地而坐，不顾地上的土和枯叶。

曹丕仰头，看了一眼月色，便道：“当年月亮也有这么亮，在宛城。”

吴质忽的明白了曹丕突然兴起，冒着被杨修抓包的危险也要拉着自己来秉烛夜游的原因。

他忽然能够理解了。

曹丕道：“因为月亮很亮，所以我看得很清楚。而且火势很大，照得亮如白昼，更加清楚。”

他说这些话的时候，是竭力想作出平静的腔调，毕竟那些事都过去那么多年了。

毕竟过去那么多年了，他如果贸然提起，得到的只怕会是“那么久了，你居然还记得吗？”。

他不能提起，他作为那场灾难的幸存者，身份尴尬，躲避尚且不及。

吴质把手放在了曹丕手背上，握住了它。

他道：“子桓思念长公子，这无可厚非。”

曹丕笑了笑，这事情唯有吴质接纳得这么自然，可能因为吴质全然能够置身事外，也可能是因为吴质实在过于温柔。

曹丕道：“也没有很想，只是有一点。我不能说，但是我也不能忘。”

如果忘记了，那么便是将他仅有的那么一点天真和被保护的身份全部抹杀了。

曹昂实在将他保护得很好。以至于后来，曹丕一直没能学会怎么照顾年幼的弟弟。

曹丕道：“我并非故作矫情，季重。我知道他若是在，这世子的位置根本毫无争议，绝不会有我半点机会。可是……可是他不在，我必须去顶替他的人生。”

他犹豫着，说不出，吴质握紧了他的手，替他说：“子桓是觉得自己做不好吗？”

曹丕苦笑了一下，道：“我不知道。可能大哥也并非完美的，但他不在了，我觉得他就是毫无缺陷的。”

但他自己却处处缺陷，武功不及曹彰，诗文不及曹植，还多愁善感忧来无方地叫人瞧不上。

吴质也不知道错了什么神经，会这样喜欢他。

曹丕在地上酹了一杯酒，他轻声道：“大哥，小丕确实很想你。”

吴质待他说完，才道：“也许子桓并不必和长公子比。”

曹丕看向他，笑了一笑，道：“我知道。”

吴质要说的话，他都知道，他只不过偶尔忧一下。

也许的确有点矫情。

曹丕在地上酹了第二杯酒。他道：“大哥，我没别的路走了，可以继续偏心我吗？”

曹昂的确非常偏心他，他在等了十年之后才有这么一个弟弟，那感情是别人不能比的。

曹昂可以顺理成章轻而易举得到的东西，曹丕要拼命去够，去拿，还有可能落个身败名裂的下场。

不知道曹昂会不会看着他，从身后托举他一下，就像以前一样。

就像什么都没改变过一样。

吴质替他倒了第三杯酒，曹丕接过去，向他道谢。

曹丕取笑他：“季重真适合做这事情。”

吴质平素的刻薄浑然不见，他只是道：“我喜欢为子桓做事。”

他望着曹丕，借着月光，曹丕把那目光里的情意看得一清二楚。

那么明白，不能作伪。

曹丕道：“带你来，还真是对了。”

他将第三杯酒酹于地上，向他亡故多年的长兄道：“大哥请放心，我过得很好，不再寂寞了。”

END

【番外】公子  
《招魂》的番外，依然是阿丕和谐的后宫。

曹丕的手压在吴质胸前，似乎想要推拒，但使不上力气，只得轻声求他道：“季重……别，别咬……会被看到……”

执着于在他胸口和肩胛上留下种种痕迹的吴质并顾不上应他，反而把他往树上压得更紧。

曹丕无法，手没有足够的空间，不得不抽出来，用力搂住了吴质的脖子。

吴质又去亲吻他的耳朵。曹丕最受不了这个，他耳朵敏感得很，尤其经不住吴质吻。

吴质吻着他，低声逼问他：“谁会看到？就这么怕司马吃醋？”

曹丕无法回答，此刻显然也不可能回答。司马懿会不会吃醋他不清楚，但吴质真的吃醋了。

曹丕避开他的嘴唇，埋在他怀里，抱着他的脖子向他求道：“不要这里……背上好痛……季重……”

他虽然回避，但吴质显然并非一定要在此刻得到答案。

他很受用曹丕的主动讨好，所以也并不计较了。

吴质依言，略微松开他，曹丕给傍晚的风一吹，才意识到自己的衣服已经给吴质剥离成了什么样子，他的脸立刻烫了起来。

他撒娇似的又黏到吴质怀里，因为那些部分贴在吴质身上比裸露在风中好多了。

他蹭着吴质道：“季重，抱我。”

因为他已经摸到了吴质身上的某些伤痕。吴质本来不必的，他从来都是趋利避害的那种人，他愿意承受这些无非都是因为曹丕。

曹丕也想不出自己还能给他什么。

吴质也并不舍得让他受凉，两个人就钻到了帐幔之中。

曹丕被他动作得有些失神，近乎野合的刺激太大，让他更加依赖吴质的怀抱。

好像被他抱着，就不算不知廉耻胡作非为一样。

他与吴质，也只能找这样的场合相会，虽然过于大胆，但他实在没法狠心回绝。

吴质不是个很知道分寸的人，若是知道，是决计不可能这样把魏王的二公子压在身下交合的。但他总算还知道被发现的那个万一后果，所以在用力地顶弄着的同时，也低下头去叼住曹丕的口唇，把那些好听的呻吟和喟叹都封住，都归他所有。

曹丕知道，但一向由着他。吴质很温柔，所以随他怎么做都好。

吴质想要很多东西，也很惜命，可是因为他，就什么都不要了。

他绝不会背叛、出卖或者伤害曹丕，这一点曹丕绝对信任。

所以曹丕很放心地在他身下完成了这场野合，他眼睛亮亮地望着吴质，听不见外面任何动静，才把发烫的脸颊贴在他肩头。

吴质去吻了他的眼皮，搂着他，一时也不想动。沉默片刻，他忽的道：“他儿子都有好几个了，凭什么吃醋？”

曹丕哭笑不得，他记得吴质前不久也得了个女儿。但他当然不会顺着吴质说，而是凑上去，柔顺地亲了亲他的面颊，便将此事推了过去。

吴质也没有计较下去，他又亲了亲曹丕的额头，问道：“子桓可还好么？”

曹丕点点头，他又道：“你快些回宴席去，我们不能一起回去。”

吴质有些不舍，虽然起身，却又弯腰去缠绵地亲吻他，道：“我舍不得公子。”

曹丕与他接吻，眼睛亮亮地望着他，笑了一笑，道：“季重的脑袋一定也很舍不得你的脖子。”

吴质又好气又好笑，居然真去摸了摸脖子，凑到曹丕面前。

曹丕在那里吻了一下，他才罢了，起身掀开帐子出去。

司马懿本来就不喜欢这种文人的酒会，只是他从来不会把不喜欢表露出来，依然笑着应对。

酒差不多了，他就想出去散散，酒宴太闹了。

他来得也是有些迟了，只是大家都喝了，并没有特别在意他。

他本来也是不想来的，只是在想，曹丕来了，那要不要来，结果决定还是来。

可是并没有见到曹丕，不知道他做什么去了。司马懿这样想着，一面走。

他在风声中听到某种声音的指引，心里一动，已经隐隐猜到了什么。只是即使猜到了，他居然也没有想着要避开。

他甚至还感慨了一下为了这野合，还准备了帐篷，实在是齐备，吴质也实在是体贴。

司马懿上挑的狐狸眼皱了一下。

吴质也是正好翻出来，一面系着腰带，一面又不舍地回头看一眼，再回来就撞上了司马懿。

吴质见他便友好地笑了一笑，毕竟一个人吃饱喝足之后，实在也不必对别人再有什么敌意了。

他友好地跟司马懿打了个招呼，好像他不是从曹丕身上爬起来的。

他简短地道：“仲达，一会儿扶一下公子，他喝多了，腰疼。”

司马懿徒手把这个简陋的临时帐篷拆了。曹丕扶着树，站在一旁不敢说话。

司马懿冷淡地道：“还知道扎帐篷，这么显眼怎么不直接在宴席上干呢。”

曹丕笑了一笑，因为听见司马懿说了粗鄙之语，但是司马懿斜眼瞥他一下，他就不敢笑了。

曹丕解释道：“这边偏僻，不会有人来。仲达与我心意相通，是意外。”

司马懿想这个人脸皮未免厚得可以。

他拆掉了帐篷，直接往前走。曹丕扶着树喊了一声：“仲达！”

司马懿便停下了，向后伸出一只手给他，并不回头。

曹丕几步上前握住了他的手，小声向他道：“季重很挂念我，而且现在也只有他了——”

司马懿冷哼一声，却攥紧了他的手，并顾及着他有些疼的腰，又搀了他一把。

他问道：“我不行么？”

曹丕知道他不生气了，便微笑道：“仲达想要自然可以，现在也行。”

司马懿当然不可能挑现在。之前在床上好好的那次尝试曹丕都能抖成那样，他并不敢继续下去。

何况——

司马懿在曹丕手心里狠狠捏了一把，才觉得心中不豫之气消停了一些，也想到他着实比吴质幸运一些，便道：“我不要现在。”

曹丕轻轻挠他手心，贴上去笑道：“仲达喜欢床上？”

司马懿板着脸道：“床上也可以。不过，要趁元仲不在的时候。”

曹丕笑出了声，想起司马懿屡屡被曹叡请走的状况。许是笑得太过于愉悦，司马懿狠狠瞪了他一眼。

只是这样也并没有好转，曹丕收敛了一些，但仍然在笑。

他道：“仲达这样可不对。那孩子这么喜欢你，我还想以后让你带呢。”

END


	51. Chapter 51

【质丕】与吴质书  
吴质在黑暗之中感到自己房中尚有旁人，第一反应便是去拔剑。

记恨他的人多，想看他横死的人也多，他虽剑术平庸，却也时刻准备拼命。

但那只手只是伸了出来，他便止住了，由得对方轻巧地拿过他的剑。

曹丕解开斗篷，在黑暗中并无障碍地点燃了桌上的油豆。今晚没有月亮，很暗，这点微弱的火光和曹丕是黑暗中的光。

他深深地望向吴质，道：“季重，好久不见。”

真的好久不见，将近四年。他想过他的季重现在应该是什么样子，却又想，什么样子的季重都行，活着的季重就行。

过去的四年里，他失去的实在太多，因此并无奢求。

吴质也只是静默地望着他，没有说话。吴质其实变了一些，他清减许多，鬓发也已经染上霜雪的痕迹，可是隐藏在黑暗之中，再经由曹丕的思念与盲目，竟然并不显眼。

曹丕替他把剑挂了回去，望着吴质，取笑他道：“季重知道拔剑了？这么惜命？”

吴质不说话，也没有动，他只是静静地看着曹丕。

曹丕向他走了一步，微笑道：“季重怎么了，怕是做梦？”

吴质终于开口了，第一句却并非情话，而是问道：“我方才在想，是不是魏王出什么事了。”

曹丕怔了一下，问道：“季重怎么会这么想？”

吴质道：“因为，有人会埋伏在我房间内，应当有两种可能。一是魏王大限将至，会让你继承王位，但会替你除掉一个潜在的佞臣，比如我。”

曹丕望着他，也不在意他说那些不敬之语，追问道：“第二种可能呢？”

吴质道：“第二就是魏王已薨，公子继承王位，需要拿人开刀，以绝后患，比如我。”

曹丕被他噎得一时说不出话来，想打他一顿，却知道那结果无非是滚到床上去，他并不能占什么便宜，只得作罢。

他追问道：“那方才季重为何缴械？”

吴质道：“若是别人来杀我，我自然要跟他拼命，以求能再见子桓一面。但子桓亲自来，我求仁得仁，便不必再抗拒了。”

他说得曹丕一愣。他没什么表情，曹丕也看不出他究竟是掏心掏肺地说，还是一时哄骗自己高兴，好心甘情愿跟他滚到床上去。

但曹丕还是决定相信他了，和以前很多次一样。

曹丕叹了口气，走到他面前，轻轻抱住他，道：“我喜欢季重，不会做那种事。”

吴质抵着他的额头，很是温存地磨蹭着曹丕的嘴唇，道：“四年了。你的想法若是变了，那也没什么。”

曹丕听得出来他虽然这样说，但其实并不认为自己想要他的命。

曹丕被他吻得心猿意马，身心皆不能自控。他没想到这几年不见，他们的身体还是如此契合。

“是父王……”曹丕含糊地尽量跟他解释，“父王这次出来走走……季重，别……”

吴质拉过他的手，虔诚地吻他的指尖，又色情地舔舐他的指腹，逼得曹丕头皮发麻，却没有力气抽回来。

吴质听他叫自己，便抬头望着他，曹丕给他盯得竟然说不出任何阻止的话，于是吴质又低头轻轻地去吻他手背。

曹丕艰难地道：“是父亲，想去易看看……我陪他，路过，就想来见你……季重，我天亮就得回去……”

他父王不知道为什么，想起来，当年把郭嘉留在了那里，就犯起任性的脾气，顶着头风，要去再看一眼。他本来想要曹丕留下的，可是曹丕说，我也实在很想他。

曹操就同意了。

吴质又去吻他，道：“那，魏王要是发现……我可……”

曹丕感到害怕，他知道那样是什么后果，吴质会步崔氏的后尘。但是他想要吴质，无论如何，就是很想要他。

曹丕回吻他，笃定地道：“我天不亮就回去，他不会发现。”

他说得这样肯定，也不知道是想哄吴质，还是哄他自己。

吴质沉默了一下，他道：“我以为子桓并不想我。”

而他却在这里没日没夜地想，想到两鬓斑白，孑然一身。他的子桓却娇妻美妾，意气风发。

曹丕急切地道：“我想你，实在是想你！我给你写了信——”

吴质道：“我没有收到。”

曹丕怔了一下，然后他低声跟吴质赔不是：“我回去后，再给你写一封。”

吴质低头去吻他，似乎原谅了他，与他达成了协议。

毕竟良宵苦短，他们实在没有时间再作无谓的争执。

回程时，曹操冷不防地考了曹丕的诗文，曹丕并无防备，想不到父王此刻除了郭嘉，居然还能记得他。

他慌乱中险些拿错，然而终究尚算顺利地过关了。父亲走后，他小心翼翼捡起藏在书堆之下的那卷信。

可以作一个结尾了。

顷何以自娱？颇复有所述造不？东望於邑，裁书叙心。丕白。

他复想他们当真四年不见的场景，复想那样的思念，想着，便当真悲凉起来。

然而不要紧。他期待着吴质会用怎样温柔可靠的言语，来包容他的这种情绪，并给他收到回信的希望。

END  
【质丕/丕奕】又与吴质书  
魏讽案终于尘埃落定，邺城的血腥气还没有完全散去，曹丕那只执剑亲手斩落魏讽人头的手，便又执笔，开始给吴质写信。

这一封信不会有上一封那样的文采飞扬，但思念是一样的迫切和真实。

他杀完人，便用这只手，继续书写寄送他的相思与情意，他这样渴望着这件事，便如同才刚渴望着斩落叛乱者的头颅。

上一封信，给你的时候，还未来得及告诉你这许多事情。他写道，只是你要我放下那些忧愁，那些没有来由的烦闷苦恼，那些人生苦短的哀叹，我便暂时地放下了，只在这里，写给你。

记得上次，我向你说，我失去了很多朋友，然而现在，我失去的更多。季重，我若是再去仲宣墓前学驴叫，会不会看到他气得把棺材板都顶起来啊？

季重啊，我并不想这样，你是知道的。我的心肠并不硬，因着你，还又软了一些。

曹丕这样写着，而他批下的连坐令也已经传递下去，要求立即诛杀涉案的王粲二子，宋忠之子，以及张绣之子张泉等人。

他并不是一个心肠硬不起来的人。他想得清白，父亲一时分身乏术，但若是抽出手来管，有些人也许就不必死。

父亲是仁厚，他只是偶尔心软而已。

比如此刻心软，觉得对王粲有些许愧疚。

只是纵然如此，他也没有收回成令的打算。他已是魏王世子，有些事情他已渐渐可以自己掌控。

父亲不会因为这些小事处置他的，他可以逾越一点，过界一点，把仁慈的份额留给父亲。

吴质当然理解这些，吴质知晓他的一切，包容着，保管着他的一切。

我的朋友，是早已失去了的，他写道，但是季重，所幸你还在，还好仍有你在，望你珍重。或许信到你手时，我们已重逢。

他毫不担心与吴质可能有哪一天也变成这样，他想都未曾想过。

曹丕将这封信封上火漆，郑重其事地放在手边。

郭奕也是这个时候从窗口翻进来的，他问曹丕：“钟大人走了？”

曹丕点点头，他反应过来，便要将那封信推开一些，藏起来，不要给郭奕看见。

但郭奕还是看见了。他道：“原来经此惊心动魄一劫后，世子所想，竟是立刻要与季重写信。”

曹丕觉得他这话说得未免太呛，但他眼见郭奕面色苍白，一副大病初愈的模样，便也不太忍心责备他了。

两年前那次夺走他四位文友的瘟疫，也波及了郭奕。郭奕便只能与他隔着墙，在窗下说两句话，再后来病重，几乎床也起不来。

曹操那时说，若他不在，我当如何？

曹丕也是很少见他那样的反应，他想，曹操其实是不需要给郭嘉交代的，肯替他养儿子已经不错了，遇此天灾，谁也无法。

但曹操也许是认真地不那么想，因为郭奕太像他的父亲，那感觉总像是重温当日郭嘉一点点衰弱下去一点点被死亡吞噬而无能为力的场景。

那也是他最不愿意回忆的事情之一。

所以曹丕在窗下跟郭奕说，伯益，你别走得太早，父亲年纪大了，受不住。

他也不知道郭奕有没有听见。但郭奕当真活了下去，虽然从此落下了不能根除的病根，但总算没有给曹操更多的刺激。

对此，曹丕还是感激他的。

郭奕也没有一定要跟吴质争风吃醋的打算，他道：“我去见过文和了。他应承，魏王回来时，他说一句话，让魏王宽心些。”

能请贾诩说一句话，那是很不容易的，他可并不会体谅魏王年纪大了，在平定外患之后，要如何让他接受内乱和内乱并不完美的结局。

曹丕想，果然是他说得动贾诩。他又想，他这样像他父亲，自然说得动。

他在想的事情，郭奕也知道。只是这么多年了，他已经接受了这种定位，不再徒劳地抗拒。

说不定这样也不错。

子桓喜欢的话，那就不错。

郭奕问他：“世子写给季重的那些话，可也能告诉我吗？”

他年少的黑白分明的眼眸望着曹丕，曹丕想拒绝，又没法明确地回绝。

他写给吴质的话，也许只有吴质能懂。

但郭奕很快挨近他，走到他怀里去，并且以柔软的唇缱绻地吻他的侧脸。

他的声音似乎作了稍许的改变。曹丕看不见他少年人的面貌，却听见那美好的声音。

“子桓，可愿意么？”

曹丕一时之间当真无法推拒那环在他腰间的双臂了。

END  
【质丕/昂丕】杞人忧天  
吴质是被从暖被窝里叫起来的。

他本来已经打定主意，就算天子陛下把给阴夫人用的轻罗软轿拿出来，他也决不肯善罢甘休，一定要把他在龙床上收拾到自称妾妇才行。

就算第二天要被拖出去砍头，他也能看见子桓气急败坏，指着他，却偏偏说不出他罪名，面红耳赤又不住口吃的可爱模样。

就算身首异处也不虚此行。

他这样想着那样的春色，再定睛时，黑衣的影卫便摘了兜帽，现出当今天子的面貌来。

他低声道：“是我，季重别睡。”

他今夜不称妾么？吴质皱眉，伸手用力一扯他腰带，便将并无防备，在他面前也从不防备的曹丕拉落到他怀中，并顺势和他一并滚到床榻里去了。

曹丕今夜的反应却似有些过激，他毫无用处地挣扎了起来，夜过于静，他又不敢高呼。

他低声道：“季重，别——”

吴质便很体贴地吻在他锁骨和胸前，那些并不会被轻易看见的地方。曹丕被那水声渍渍激得羞涩，却又不禁环抱住他，希冀他能够再用力些。

他刚一接触到床榻时的本能恐惧好像已经被吴质的情欲清洗一空。

这人做起这种事怎么这样自然呢？

吴质感觉到他主动把头埋过来时的顺从了，他关切地问道：“子桓是怎么了？”

他本来还想问是被哪位后妃在头上添了颜色，还是又让郭照给气着了，但明显感到了人一直闷闷不乐地往他怀里钻，虽令他受用，但也并不会是什么好事。

曹丕不答，很是缠绵地吻他，吴质却偏偏爱作这些不合时宜的死，在他胸口拧了一把，拧得曹丕又痛又爽，低呼了半声便被他扯落到齐平，对上他的眼。

吴质摸着他的脸，问他：“子桓到底怎么了？”

曹丕再一次觉得他可恶起来，他避开吴质的手，皱眉道：“这样逼问天子，规矩呢？”

吴质没有松手，他略一用力，把曹丕的下巴捏住了，抬了起来，道：“我若是很规矩，陛下也不见得就喜欢。”

曹丕给他气着，一时想要说些并不曾喜欢你的气话，然而因着是吴质，他居然又习惯性地忍了回去。

吴质扯落他本已松松垮垮，露出大片旖旎风光的长袍，曹丕忍着气已经不易，并没有力气去阻止他。

曹丕既然并没有立即要他身首异处，那么他自然就全随着自己，继续做下去。

他全身都被吴质拥在怀里，全身都软绵绵的，无力去阻止对方热忱的吻所带来的融化感。

吴质细致地吻他右侧脸颊，悄声问他：“因为长公子么？”

曹丕的身体突然僵了，像突然被捞出水的鱼，他几乎不能控制地厉声道：“吴质！”

他的身体又被轻易地推了回去，被吴质全然包裹着，像自投罗网一样。

吴质吻他，声音又放轻了些，道：“子桓梦见他了，因为很想他——”

曹丕忽的翻过身去，双手掐住了吴质的脖子，他的声音有些变调，道：“吴质！”

吴质便在身下，用那在黑夜中偏偏亮若点漆的眼睛看他。

他只能看到曹丕，而全然不在意那双正卡在自己颈间，随时可以夺取他的手。

曹丕这样静默着，心怦怦跳着，为自己突然兴起的想要杀死吴质的念头感到害怕。

但是吴质不说话了，没有向他求饶，也没有挣扎，只是安静地看着他，就像死前想要记清楚自己的情人那般。

曹丕把手拿开了，他颓然坐在一边，吴质起身，温柔地亲吻他这双手。

曹丕轻声叹道：“季重……你这个人，真是……”

他说不出来，吴质便直起身去吻他的唇，问道：“陛下没话要说的话，我就继续逾矩犯上了。”

他果真继续，以确保做得足够，曹丕再也腾不出手来掐死他。

他有时候觉得，曹丕未免过于矫情。

但他这个人并不中庸，并不觉得“过于”就不好。

曹丕的过于矫情实在可爱得很。

多年前那场使他失去长兄的大火的确是他的噩梦。

他说家兄举孝廉自其分也，也的确每个字都是真心。

不过偶尔有一次，也许是跟曹丕互怼得生气，郭照一脸不豫地道：“我看，孝廉兄要是真的回来，对他才是噩梦吧。”

吴质倒是毫不犹豫地就认同了这句话。

曹丕已经很累了，吴质太缠人，不幸的是，他也一样。

缠缠绵绵黏黏腻腻难分难舍，谁也不愿意先撒手。

他挨在吴质怀里，困倦极了，却有些不敢睡去。

他此刻语音已经完全软了下去，不再能愤怒地直呼吴质名字，只是轻轻地道：“季重，我的确是想他。”

这本来也没什么要紧的。

他也是的确不想要曹昂回来。就算总会想他，想如果他在就好了，却绝不想要他回来。

那么现在所有的一切，都是他向曹昂借来的，最终要还回去的。

他不愿。

只是这念头过于自私，他在真切的思念和残忍自私的念头之间犹豫不决，起了一个曹昂竟能回来的噩梦。

阎君问他是否愿意。那场面太真实。

吴质亲吻他眼皮，吻得他困倦极了，身体全然放松下来，只有手指还僵着，抓着吴质的衣角。

吴质便把那只手握到自己手里，向他道：“我总是你的。”

曹丕闭着眼，轻轻嗤笑一声，道：“骗人。”

他也未必就能得到吴质，当初一切也许是侥幸，也许是吴质善于投机。

然而他虽这样说，却当真得到宽慰一般，握着他的手，枕在他怀中，便能够睡去。

他最后拒绝了阎君，独自一人逃出了森罗宝殿。

但他总有一天还会回去的，总有一天还会去面对他的长兄。

他将无言以对，他将羞愧难当。

但那一切，都是他死以后的事情了。

END


	52. Chapter 52

【质丕/懿丕】记忆  
司马懿一出去，吴质就病了，一病拖到他班师回朝，见过圣上，就赶来看吴质。

时值诸葛亮第三次北伐，他与司马懿彼此心知肚明，还会有第四次，第五次，直到他们中的一方先死了，还会有继任者填进来继续。

司马懿不可避免地卷入了这场注定将旷日持久的战争，也进一步触碰到比以前更大的权势，他伸出手去触碰金色的权杖，然后蓦地惊醒过来，看自己被烈焰灼烧过的掌心。

说起来，他很久没见过吴质了。

吴质病得厉害。司马懿恍然记得，他刚被调回来那时候，他们一起爬了邙山，祭拜过曹丕，之后吴质缠绵病榻，他奉军令出征，生死皆不在自己手里。

他坐在吴质榻边，把手在他眼前晃了晃，吴质睁了眼，问他：“哟，你还没死啊？”

得，一开口就是个老吴质了。

司马懿俯下身去抱他，拍着背好言好语答他：“是啊，我还没死呢。”

那死到临头开口仍不饶人的吴质两臂攀上来，也抱紧了他，埋在他肩头，声音又轻又缓：“那可太好了。你要是死在前面，他们劈我棺的时候，可就没人拦着了。”

司马懿哭笑不得，把嘴唇贴在怀中人耳骨上，说：“我可不管那些。不管他们要把你扔了喂狼，还是给你起个难听的谥号，我都不管，你得好起来，季重。”

吴质在他怀里无力地嗤笑一声，说：“那些我都不在乎，我都要死了。”

司马懿搜肠刮肚找要吴质留下的理由，他害怕得嗓子在发抖，他心里咒骂着曹丕，他一撒手就死了，留下如此之烂的烂摊子，吴质，他们的故人，他们难以形容的关系，现在也要走向终点了。

司马懿拉起吴质的手，摸到他的体温正在消散，可是他徒劳无功地把它按在自己尚火热且不安跳动着的心口，说：“不，你不会死的，你不会留我在这里的。”

他压抑已久的情绪让他产生了错觉。曹丕临终时他只能跪在那里听命，低下头去宛如一个忠臣。

并不是，他爱着正在走向死亡的君主，想抱住他，想挽留他，想用自己尚有温度的心口温暖他的手，想哭一场。

他早就哭不出来了，但他抱着吴质仿佛曾在梦中抱住曹丕，悲切不舍地挽留他，像失去一生挚爱那般。

“你不要死，”司马懿竭力挽留着他，情绪汹涌如同要弥补当年的遗憾，他说，“你死了，他也就真的离开了……别这样，我好想他。”

他并没有承认过他思念曹丕。他们共同经历过很多事情，在曹丕走后，他们还有相识的故人，只要还有一个故人活着，就还多一个人与他一般思念着。

但他们都会死去的，这个念头让司马懿恐慌起来，到最后，世上只有他一个人还记得曹丕，只有他一个人还温柔地爱着他。

他将陷入比战败更可怕的孤立无援之中。

吴质似乎有一刻忽的抓紧了他的手，但很快松开了。他倒在司马懿胸前，嘟囔了一声子桓，就安详地死去了。

被落魄潦倒和相思刻骨双重折磨了这么久之后，他终于在这一刻得偿所愿了。

想求他不要死，想抱着他哭一场，跟他说起那一日的月圆，那时他们的子桓还在这黑暗却又透出一丝光亮的人间。

曹丕曾是那一道光。

但最后司马懿什么失态的举动都没有做，他呆呆地抱了吴质一会，感觉他的体温正在消散，就放开了他，放回榻上，站起身推开了门，准备协助这位故友的后事了。

也许能尽力给他挣个不那么难听的谥号呢。

END

【质丕】三折  
杨修毫不犹豫地抽出剑，朝着车内堆得半满的绢帛刺进去。

他料定了吴质在内，因此毫无顾忌，吴质偏歪主意极多，时常管用，断不能让他全身而退。

此刻吴质就是死了也是无关紧要的误伤，他是寒门，而杨修是弘农杨氏。

并没有人被杀，也没有人受伤，那些绢帛被翻了个干净，车厢就这么大，一览无余。

曹操瞟了一眼曹丕，问他：“你既然清白，没有跟吴质暗地里来往，德祖怎么总是跟我告状呢？”

曹丕弯着腰解释：“儿子文采不及植弟，却也知道文章千古事，作文作赋应上进努力，故而多有结交文士，探讨文法。儿子与季重确有来往，不敢否认，季重虽出身寒门，远不及弘农杨氏，但思虑飘逸，亦对我多有裨益，但此事光明磊落，儿子无需‘暗地里’，也无瞒人之处。不知德祖如何得知这些不相干的传闻？”

曹操笑了，问道：“这么说，是杨德祖故意冤枉你了？”

曹丕听他笑，知道是问题不大的那种笑，抬头直视他父亲，避开杨修与自己的问题，而是答道：“儿子冤枉并不要紧，因为父亲明察秋毫，定然知道儿子的心。只是季重单家出身，并无家族背景可倚仗，若再因我这朋友得罪弘农杨氏，岂非我的罪过。”

曹操笑了，现在才问向刚才数次欲开口而不能的杨修：“德祖，看见，也听见了？”

杨修冷汗涟涟，只是点头，不再冒头说话了，心内骂着吴质，骂了一万遍。

诅咒要是管用的话，曹操此刻就不会站在这里了。

曹操又随口问道：“不过，丕，你过来。我听说这个月你往府内运了三次绢帛，方今乱世，当厉行节俭，不可奢侈过度，知道吗？”

曹丕一时答不出，张口便往别人身上推：“是的，儿子明白，只是甄氏需要——”

他格外怕曹操想起他别的夫人来，比如郭照。

府内负责清点货物的一名双丫髻侍女忽的答道：“回丞相，只因甄夫人家中变故，临时需要之故，并非公子有意奢靡。”

她嗓音低沉，说话不卑不亢，垂着头谦恭地答话。曹操也想起确有此事，曹丕的岳父最近似乎是过世了。

“如此倒也不为过，”曹操点点头，又摆摆手，“好了，戏唱完了，都回去睡吧。是不是，德祖？”

他的笑在杨修眼里就是一道催命符。

曹丕把父亲和杨修一众人等都送走，直到回到屋子里，才敢长长长长地松了口气。

紧接着，他就跳到了那个很会说话的双丫髻侍女身上，把他压倒在地，骑在他身上。

发髻歪了，脸上的粉也蹭掉了一半，他看着可气又可笑，下不去手揍。

毫无疑问那是吴质，火化了他都还是一股人渣味儿。

曹丕想亲他，也下不去嘴，要放过他，有不甘心。

他神情凶恶地表达自己的爱与后怕，骂他蠢货：“你疯了？不是要你不要来的吗？被发现了怎么办？”

吴质只顾着笑，没心没肺的，答他：“那也没什么，我就说是我自己爱你，丞相生气，也只杀我一个。”

曹丕狠狠在他脸上拧了一把，摸了自己一手的粉，毫无办法，他现在不管是揍吴质一顿，还是用他一顿，都不太能够出气。

吴质去吻他的手，舌头舔过他的指腹，他说，你不知道，我想你。

曹丕叹了口气，是，他拿吴质确实毫无办法，但能反驳的话，他也是要反驳的。

他俯下身去吻了吴质，说：“我知道的。”

END

【质丕】鼠辈  
和吴质相处的时候，曹丕一大半时间想看见他在街上被人打，还有一小半时间想亲自骑到他身上打他。

相处模式固定成这样之后，曹丕每个月都有那么二十七八天想跟他分手，但也有那么三十来天无法自控地爱着他。

他和吴质说着话就忽然呛火，他本来敏感地思忖着，曹植夫人是崔家侄女，父亲这样安排到底是何用意。

吴质不屑地说，崔家又算什么呢，大家族倒霉起来，那才叫覆巢祸事呢。

曹丕去捂他口无遮拦的嘴，皱着眉斥他，你少说两句，连累死了我，你又有什么好结果。

吴质顺理成章地把他的手放在自己手里摸个没完。他说，我本来就是只阴沟里的老鼠，比雄鹰，比战马，比九天的龙凤，可都要顽强得多了，就算人人喊打，也未必打得死我。

他唇边始终带着那样嘲弄般的笑意，说，何况，我只是老鼠罢了，死了也就死了。

他倒是形容恰当，他讨人厌的程度，和过街老鼠也相差无几。

曹丕一时气得脑中空白，下意识地就抽了他一耳光，站起来又想踢他一脚，但究竟克制住了，说，你滚出去，我生气了。

他控制不了力道，吴质脸颊泛红，跳梁小丑样的滑稽太甚，反而有点面若桃花的妩媚。

曹丕看得心动，生出悔意，想拉住手同他解释，但这个人一言不发地起身，真的就滚了出去。

曹丕气得踢翻了案几，踢得自己脚疼，愤恨地丢下一地狼藉，躺倒在吴质床上。

说起来，他在别人家里让别人滚出去还真是理直气壮得不行呢。

人在生气后会很容易入睡，曹丕踏踏实实睡了个午后的觉，昼寝就是让人舒服，等他被雨声吵醒时，还悠闲地伸了个懒腰。

腰伸到一半，他掀开被子下床，跑出去找吴质。

自称生命力顽强如老鼠一样的吴质站在院子里，淋得更像只老鼠了，狼狈又泥泞，但就是不往里走一步。

曹丕也顾不得找伞了，跑到雨里去拉他，骂他：你是不是傻！

吴质反握住他的手不动，问他：不生气了？

混蛋竟然还敢要挟他，受了宁可把人质击毙也绝不肯受人要挟的家训的曹丕朝着他小腿踹了一脚，说，行了，不生气了。

吴质笑了笑，腿一软就赖到了他怀里。

曹丕一边在心里问候他吴家列祖列宗一边拖死狗一样往里拖，这下好了，他俩都成了落难的野鸭子了。

衣服都湿透了，他把吴质衣服甩掉，拿被子丢给他捂着，自己也开始脱衣服，边解边去翻吴质的衣柜。

吴质不要被子，就这么裸着从背后抱他，说，别穿了，还要脱的。

这个人是怎么回事，曹丕感受着身后被顶着的绝望就知道不该同情心泛滥。

怎么大雨不浇死你个混蛋呢。

混账东西挨过来，又轻又软地吻了他。

结果他们果然谁都没穿衣服，消磨时光到天黑，谁也顾不得嫌弃谁。

倒不如说湿淋淋的反而更刺激那些见不得光的欲望。

但话是一定要说清楚的，曹丕摸着吴质的脸，想打得对称一些，偏看着就下不去手，无可奈何地说，你不知道我为什么生气。

吴质觉得他知道，曹丕痛恨他可能存在的不忠，即使只是为保全自己。

他这样的人，命如草芥，拼尽全力也未必能求到生路。

曹丕伏在他胸口，手指终究只是轻轻滑过不舍用力，他说：“我不喜欢季重自轻自贱，季重不是鼠辈，是我的朋友，和子丹伯仁他们并无差别，从来就不低人一等。季重，你得知道，我不会跟自己看不起的人交朋友的。”

吴质沉默了，他不知道怎么应对这个场面，他从来没有过朋友。

从来没有人觉得他是身份平等的个人，而非阴沟里见不得光的无名鼠辈。

他说不出话的时候，曹丕用嘴唇安慰了他被打的脸颊，又吻他因为快要哭出来而颤个不停的睫毛。

“何况，”他微笑着说，“你活儿比他们都好呢。”

END


End file.
